Serendipity
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: RATING HAS CHANGED TO M! Two years after meeting Vincent Keller, Catherine leaves New York unexpectedly without any indication of where she was going. It's been four years since her departure and Vincent has yet stopped looking for her. While searching through a small city in West Virginia, their paths finally cross. (Full summery inside)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer for Current and Future Chapters: **

**I DO NOT OWN BATB BUT I WISH I DID! XD**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not sure what will happen with this fanfiction. This is just a trial chapter so if it isn't going well, I won't add to it. So, please let me know what you think! My additions all depend on YOU! **

**YES YOU! X3**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

**Full Summary: **

**Two years after meeting Vincent Keller, Catherine leaves New York unexpectedly without any indication of where she was going. It's been four years since her departure and Vincent has yet stopped looking for her. While searching through a small city in West Virginia, their paths finally cross. As she tries to push him away, Vincent refuses to let her leave a second time. There's just one slight problem…She's engaged to be married. Will Vincent finally let Catherine live the normal life he's always wanted her to live? OR! Will he convince her to come home with him to share the life they've always planned on sharing?**

**Scroll on if you wish to find out!**

* * *

Prologue

As Catherine finished writing the last note to her close friends and family, she couldn't control her tears from falling down her face. She didn't even notice the tear stains soaking through the final letter as she folded it up and slipped it into an envelope, labeling it to none other than Vincent Keller.

"Is everything alright?" a voice chimed through her window as she placed the letters into her purse.

Before turning around to see him, she wiped the tears from her face as best as she could to put on a fake smile. "Hey."

As she walked towards the window, she couldn't help but feel the agony in her heart, knowing this would be the last time she'd ever see his face—the love in his eyes. Vincent immediately hopped into her bedroom and rushed to her. He had no idea what was going on but he was certain of one thing. She needed him.

He deliberately wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close to his body. Suddenly, an entire wave of emotion fell onto her and she sank in his arms, unwilling to control the sobs emitting from her heart.

It hurt for him to see her crying like there's no tomorrow. He honestly didn't know what to do or what to say to console her aching heart. All he knew was that he had to be there for her in every way possible.

Vincent allowed her to beat against his chest and to stain his shirt with her running mascara as she fell apart. "Catherine…" he muttered, trying to grasp the situation as best as he can.

He wanted to know why she was breaking apart but she was emotionally unstable and he knew there was no way she would just blurt out her pain like lyrics of a song. He kissed her forehead as he continued to hold her. Eventually, her sobbing grew silent yet her heart continued to shatter into a million pieces. Vincent picked her up into his arms, carried her to her bed and kicked off his shoes before lying beside her.

The moment he joined her on her bed, she leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her right arm around his torso as if it were a seat-belt. She looked up at him as he looked down towards her and their eyes locked—emerald green meeting coffee brown. Her hand slowly traveled down his stomach and stopped just barely below the hem of his jeans. He knew what she was insinuating but the look in her eyes was slightly different—they were more than just a look of desire. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he felt like this was the only chance he would have to prove his love to her for a very long time.

This wasn't the first time his mind contemplated this sort of situation. Two months ago, Valentine's Day, they were laying on his bed just like they were currently lying on her bed. As the night had transcended into morning, they woke up to find themselves tangled in each other's arms after a wonderful night of perfect bliss. Now, here they were, eight weeks later, about to make the same choice they made on Valentine's Day but the entire atmosphere of it all was completely different.

Suddenly, she pressed her lips against his only to find that her impulsive action seduced Vincent into giving her what she wanted—a time of love.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

As he continuously merged his body with hers, she wouldn't remove her lips from his. She wanted all of him in every possible way. While he looked intently into her eyes, he focused on their harmony—how their lips would mold together perfectly and their hearts would beat in flawless unison.

He didn't know a greater love than the love he shared with Catherine. She has accepted him in every way despite his flaws and has chosen a live with him even though no one can know about it. She has made so many sacrifices in order to be with him and part of him wishes she had never met him. At least, then, she would have had a normal life.

But, the other part of him was glad they had crossed paths during the Ashley Webber case, danced at her father's wedding, endured hardships together, shared their first kiss on her fire escape and made love eight weeks ago. If he could go back and change the part of him from Beast to Man, he wouldn't if it meant she wouldn't be here accepting his love at full lengths.

Morning snuck up on both of them as they lay spent in each other's arms. As he heard his phone ring for the fifth time in a row, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face before planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, unsure if leaving her was the best choice.

She nodded and smiled, thanking him for the wonderful night he submitted to giving her. He kissed her once more before slipping out of the bed to pull his boxers back on. She watched as he slowly dressed himself, wanting to remember every single second of this last encounter.

As he approached the window, she ran up to him, not caring for the fact she was starkly nude and pulled him in for one final passionate kiss. As he receded, she placed her lips up to his ear and whispered to him how much she loved him. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before saying, "I love you too, Catherine. I'll be back later. I promise."

She watched him hop off of the fire escape as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned back around and looked at her purse once more before taking a shower in her apartment for the last time. If only the love of her life knew he would never see her again. It broke her heart to know that the next time he comes to her apartment; she will no longer be there. She will be living a new life in a new place, far away from New York City—far away from the man who stole her heart.

It wasn't something she wanted to happen. If she had it her way, she would stay where she was and make love to Vincent every night. Unfortunately, Muirfield had other plans.

They say to never strike a deal with the devil…

In order to save a life, Catherine Chandler stroke one very hard and now she's paying the price—a broken heart.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**Here is the prologue to my next BATB project! Please let me know what you think! Should I continue!? The choice is yours!**

**P.S. the real story will not start until Undercover Disaster is finished. **

**Have a great night! **

**KF**


	2. I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

Chapter One

I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

* * *

Charlie Caruthers always enjoyed working the night shift for her college work study. She ALWAYS met the most interesting people as they wonder in from all over the country to share their lives' stories while she poured them whatever they desired to drink. Honestly, she couldn't have a better work study job.

As she started picking up used, empty shot glasses from the counter, a man with a scruffy face and a small ponytail slowly made his way into the bar, taking a seat at the furthest barstool from her current location. 'Weird,' she thought, 'Not many people wonder in here at this hour.' As she continued to clean the counter, she couldn't help but watch him unfold a tattered letter as he held it out in front of him.

"Sir, would you like a drink?" Charlie asked.

He turned to her and her heart just about shattered as she saw the next to hopeless expression in his eyes. "Sir?" she repeated.

"No thank you. I'm just here to gather my thoughts." He replied before turning his eyes back to his letter.

"Can I at least get you a cup of coffee or something?" She asked.

"Black with one cube of sugar." He stated, not tearing his eyes away from the letter in front of him.

"Coming right up." She replied as she took her tub of dirty shot glasses to the back. She decided right then and there that she was going to make it her life's mission to find out the sad story behind this man's eyes. She came back around and placed a coffee mug in front of him before pouring him a nice steamy cup of black coffee and adding a small cube of sugar to the hot liquid. "That letter looks mighty important to you." She said without thinking.

He looked up at her and somewhat smiled. "How can you tell?"

She thought carefully about her answer, not wanting to offend him. "Sir, I've worked the night shift as a work study for three years. Those three years has allowed me to hear many stories from many different people traveling all over the country. I may be wrong, but, when I see a man, who sits down in a bar without a single word, pulls out a folded note of some kind from the pocket in front of his heart and continuously stares at it as he orders a cup of coffee, I cannot help but think the paper you have in your hand holds a great importance to your life." Charlie replied as she took a seat behind the counter.

"You're very observant." The man stated. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. I'm too busy to find someone right now." She replied.

"Well, let me tell you this. If and whenever you do find Mr. Right, don't let go of him no matter what. Even if there are complications down the road, you NEVER mess with serendipity. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear, sir. I know this may be a nosey question, but you sound like you're from New York. What are you doing in a small town in West Virginia of all places?" Charlie bravely asked as the man took another sip of coffee.

"Everything started with this letter." He replied, gently waving it in the air.

"A love letter?"

"No. A farewell letter." He answered.

"So…are you trying to find the person who wrote the letter?"

"Bingo." He replied. "And I'm not stopping until I find her."

She poured him a refill and said, "What's her name?"

"Catherine." the man smiled as the name formed on his lips.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" Charlie asked. Never before has she ever received a costumer so intriguing before. This man only had his heart set out for one thing—finding this Catherine woman.

"We were together for two wonderful years despite certain…complications throughout our relationship. One day, out of the blue, she just disappeared—leaving EVERYTHING behind. The only thing I have left to prove she was in my life is this damn letter. You know, I've read it every single day since I found it lying on the window next to her fire escape the night after she left. How she thought I could continue to live without her, I don't know. I just don't know but when I find her, I'm going to find out." He confessed. "I was blind. I was with her the morning before she left. She was upset and I consoled her like there was no tomorrow." Suddenly, a smirk played on his lips, "We even made love and I thought everything was alright. I blame myself for her disappearance. If only I had stayed with her, instead. I could have stopped her from leaving."

"Sir, I don't know too much of everything that's happened between you two but, if what you say is true; that your love was as strong as you're portraying it to be, then maybe, just maybe, she didn't leave of her own volition." Charlie suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Maybe something else drove her away even if she didn't want to leave. Most of the sob stories I've heard about women leaving men or men leaving women, there were never any notes laying on the windowsill for these people. What I'm saying is, your Catherine left a note. Most don't even get that much. If she had enough decency to leave you a note, I have to believe she still loves you. What you two had seems magical compared to movie dramas I see on the TV." Charlie smiled. "I bet you, if you saw her right now, she'd run to your arms and beg you to take her back into her life."

The man smiled. "You know, you're not that bad for conversing with strangers. You have a true talent of insight. Don't waste it." He placed money on the counter and said, "I better get going. Thanks for the coffee." He stood up, stretched his muscles and folded the letter back up before placing it into his pocket.

"Wait! What's your name?!" Charlie asked before he walked out the door.

The man turned around and smirked. "Vincent. My name is Vincent."

With that, he left the bartender alone and headed for his car. He was glad to tell someone of his pain. Even if Catherine DID leave him of her own volition, he was going to find out. He swore on his life he wasn't going to stop looking for her. He would turn over the planet for her. Catherine was his life and he wasn't going to live without searching for her. Her letter was the only thing that kept him going despite the truths it reveals through her beautiful cursive.

As he opened his car door, he decided to call his old roommate. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a few months. He waited as the phone on the other end rang four times before a shaky voice answered his call.

"_Hello?_"

"Anything?" he simply asked, knowing his roommate knew what he was asking.

"_Sorry, Vincent. Still nothing. Dude, you should come home. You know Catherine, Vincent, if she didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be. She probably changed her name for all we know_."

"JT, I know it's been four years since I've started looking for her but something tells me she's nearby. I don't know what it is but I have this feeling…intuition if you will…that is nagging at me." Vincent stated.

"_I know, man. I'm just worried someone might recognize you._" JT replied.

"Don't worry. I'm never in the same town for more than two days at most. I pay with cash so nothing traces back to me."

"_How much longer are you planning on using your personal funds that we originally intended for you to use once Muirfield gets flushed down the toilet? I mean, you only have so much money._"

"I plan on using it as much as I need to. Don't worry; I still have plenty left over so until my money runs dry, I'll continue to travel. I'm taking it day by day, JT. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"_Whatever, dude. Just do me a favor and don't waste your life away looking for someone who doesn't want to be found._" JT answered. "_I don't mean to sound rude but I gotta go. Class to teach early tomorrow morning. Vincent, I may not believe in love at first sight or whatever but I do know that if things were meant to be, you'll find her. Alright? Just be careful._"

"I will. I promise. Thanks JT. Have a good night."

"_You too, man._" JT replied before Vincent ended the call. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and put the car into drive. A few blocks down the street, he found a motel and parked his car before getting out. He opened the trunk, grabbed his suitcase and made his way to the motel's office.

"May I help you?" a woman asked as she looked above her spectacles. She had long red fingernails, red square glasses (much like JT's) and a blonde bun sitting on top of her messy hair.

"I need a room for the night. Have any open?" Vincent asked.

She pulled out a key card and said, "Room 7. That'll be $25.00."

Vincent pulled a five dollar bill and a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and handed the cash to the receptionist. "Thanks. Have a good night." He took the card from her and made his way to Room 7.

He unlocked the door, kicked it open and turned on the light with his elbow. It wasn't exactly a cozy looking room but it'll do the trick. He placed his suitcase on a chair next to the stiff-looking bed before going back to lock the door. While getting ready for bed, he couldn't help but think of her. She may not have known it when she left, but Catherine Chandler was in every blood cell in body. She made him feel alive and without her, he felt as good as dead. As he settled himself on the squeaky cot, he pulled out his letter and read it once again for the fifth time that day.

_Dear Vincent, _

_When you read this letter, I'll most likely already be on my way out of New York. I know this'll come as a sudden shock to you, but it was necessary for me to leave. It's best if you forget about me and forget about everything we've shared. Even if you can't, please promise me you won't try and find me. I'm leaving for both our sakes and for my family's as well. Always know that I will love you no matter what happens in the future. I wish things were different but, in order to protect the people I love, I must leave. Please know that I'm not leaving because of who you are. This may sound very confusing, but I'm leaving because I love you and I see no other way for a solution. _

_With love from all of my heart, _

_Catherine_

Vincent folded up the letter again and placed it on the bedside table beside him. No matter HOW MANY times he's read this letter, he's never understood any of it. She loves him yet she must leave? Why? Why would she just leave like that without a proper goodbye? At times, he thought Muirfield was responsible and wondered if they convinced her to leave through compromise. But, every time he came up with any reasons why Muirfield would force Catherine to leave and not him, he came up empty. Nothing could rationalize her reasons for leaving. Once he finds her, whenever that will be, he was determined to find out. He wants her to realize that a single letter won't stop him from going wherever she goes. He will follow her to the ends of the Earth because he knew no one messes with serendipity. No one.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter. For those who want to know, this story will be filled with many hardships. Then again, VinCat stories mostly always are. This fiction, if you still want me to continue, is far from over. **

**Yes, Muirfield does play a part in future fiction but their appearance (at least in my plans for now) will be minor. This fiction will mostly focus on fixing the torn relationship between Vincent and Catherine. **

**There will be more JT/Vincent moments but, because Vincent isn't in NYC, most friend-bonding will happen via phone. **

**These chapters will be shorter than the ones of Undercover Disaster but that is because each chapter will be heavily filled with sorrow and emotional pain. **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Someone OutThere to Bring Me Back to You

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Two

Someone Out There to Bring Me Back to You

* * *

Vincent stretched his muscles as he woke up from a restless sleep. He knew he had to keep going. Keep moving. He quickly showered, dressed for a new day and grabbed all of his things. He returned the motel key to the day shift receptionist and left to pack his car.

After putting his things into the trunk, he hopped into the driver seat and noticed his tank was low. He set the gear in reverse and pulled out of the motel's parking lot to search for a gas station. Suddenly spotting one to his left, he pulled in to the first gas slot, parked the car, killed the ignition and headed into the gas station building to pay for $40 of gas as well as some breakfast.

While finally filling the tank, he saw a little boy, no older than three, sitting on a bench, hugging his knee. He didn't know why but something told him to help this little kid out. He finished putting gas in the car and drove a little ways before pulling to the side of the street. He stepped out of his car and walked over to the little boy. "Hi there." He said as nice as possible.

The little boy looked up but didn't say a word.

"Can I sit here?" Vincent asked, pointing to the empty space in front of the boy.

He finally nodded and Vincent smiled as he sat down.

"Where are your parents?" Vincent asked, hoping the little boy would start to talk to him.

Yet the boy didn't reply. He just looked down at his knee.

"Did something happen to your knee?"

He nodded, muttering, "I fell." A small tear fell from the boy's left green eye as his bottom lip stuck out.

"I'm a doctor. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Vincent asked.

"My mommy said no talk to people I never met." He replied as he wiped his face and sniffed.

"Your mother is a smart woman." Vincent held out his hand and smiled. "My name is Vincent. What's yours?"

The boy's grew wide. "You stole my name! My mommy called me Vincent!"

Vincent chuckled. "I guess it appears so. It's mighty fine to meet you, Vincent."

"My mommy calls me Tommy because that's my next name. Thomas." Tommy replied as he shook Vincent's hand.

"See? We're not strangers now." Vincent smiled.

Tommy looked up, and then asked, "What's a…s-s-staaaaan-jerrrrr?"

Vincent couldn't help but laugh at Tommy's curiosity. He sure didn't know why but he felt as if he could easily connect with this young boy. For some reason, he looked oddly familiar before though it's clear they've never met. "A stranger is a person you don't know. So when your mommy tells you not to talk to people you've never met, she's talking about strangers. Understand?"

He quickly nodded his head and stated, "You said you're a dok-tor? As in you fix people?"

"That's right, kiddo. Do you want me to fix your knee?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Hold still." Vincent said as he placed his hands around his knee to make sure there weren't any broken or fractured bones. "Good news kiddo. You'll live. You just scraped your knee. If you want, I can fetch you a Band-Aid from my car."

"Okay." Tommy said before Vincent stood up and popped the trunk of his car. He searched for the First-Aid kit and pulled out an antiseptic and a Band-Aid. He closed the trunk and walked back to Tommy. Vincent sat back down, opened the Band-Aid wrapper, peeled back the two flaps and squeezed a little bit of Neosporin on the pad.

"What's that?" Tommy asked, pointing to the tube of Neosporin.

"It's called Neosporin. It has magical healing powers. It'll help your scratch heal faster than without it."

"Cool!" Tommy exclaimed.

"There. Good as new. Now, Tommy, why are you out here by yourself?" Vincent asked, concerned for his parents'.

"Jessie…my…my…baaaabbbbyyysiiiiittteerrrrr …left me. Yeah. She left me but she said she be back soon. I guess she lied." Tommy said, looking down the street.

"Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?"

"I have no daddy…at least not yet….Mommy works." Tommy said.

"Where does she work?"

He opened his mouth to say something but shrugged before saying, "Mommy took me there before…but I was real little. I'm a big boy now!"

"That you are, Tommy. Is your home far from here?" Vincent asked.

"Ummmm….I think it's that way." He pointed towards the left. "Or maybe it's that way?"

Vincent chuckled at the boy's cluelessness. "Well, do you know what your mommy's name is?"

"Duh…My mommy's name is Mommy." He replied with a laugh. "You're funny."

Suddenly, Vincent heard a woman in the far distance (very far distance) calling for Tommy. He could hear her heart beating in fear. _"Tommy!? Where are you?!" _

As Vincent was about to scoop the boy into his arms, he exclaimed, "I hear Mommy!" Without a moment to lose, Tommy hopped onto his feet and darted towards the sound of her voice—the sound Vincent thought he could only hear. Vincent stood on his feet and got into his car. He figured driving would be faster—at least it would be more unnoticeable if he drove rather than run.

As he slowly drove down the street, he searched for Tommy: wanting to make sure he was safe in his mother's arms. He pulled down an alley and parked so he wouldn't drive other drivers insane by driving so slow. He suddenly heard Tommy yell from a distance, "_Mommy! I found you!_"

"_Oh Tommy! I was worried sick about you!_" the woman cried. Vincent could tell by the sound of their clothing rustling that the mother hugged her son tightly. Vincent smiled. He was glad the little boy was reunited with his mother. As he was about to put the car back into drive, he heard Tommy say, "_Mommy! Guess what!?_"

"_What?" _

"_I met a new friend today! He gave me a Band-Aid!"_

"_He did, did he? What happened to your knee, Vincent Thomas?!" _

"_I fell." _

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Yup! Thanks to my new friend!" _

Vincent decided to get out of the car. He thought he should pay his respects to Tommy's mother. It was the least he could do. Though, as he blindly approached the mother and son, he couldn't help but feel his heart pounding twice its pace. When he thought about it, he recognized the woman's voice just as he recognized Tommy's features. He continued listening on the small family's conversation as he slowly approached them.

"_Oh really? Where is your new friend?"_

"_At the bench. The bench where Jessie left m—Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell!"_

"_Tommy? Jessie left you sitting on a bench by yourself?! How long?" _

"_I don't know…I think it was an hour."_

"_That irresponsible little bi—Tommy, did you really fall?"_

"_No...Jessie pushed me…"_

"_Tommy, why did you lie?" _

"_I don't know…I just did." _Tommy replied. Vincent could tell the little boy was ashamed. He kinda felt sorry for the kid.

"_Tommy, you know you don't have to lie to me. If you're always honest, you won't get into trouble."_ The woman said. Vincent laughed. He's heard that lie before. Hearing this mother/son conversation made him remember what it was like with his mother. She would tell him the same thing: Tell the truth and you'll be fine. He cannot recall how many times he's told the truth yet still ended up grounded. He felt like he should warn the little guy.

"_Guess what again, Mommy!?"_

"_What?" _she laughed.

"_My friend has my name! His name is Vincent too!"_

Suddenly, when Tommy mentioned Vincent's name, Vincent realized he was now standing behind the mother and son. He stopped dead in his tracks as his heart continued increasing. He could also hear the beating of her heart increase as well.

"Did you say V-Vincent?" her voice cracked.

"Yep! He fixed my knee! He gave it a cream with magical powers called Neosomething. He told me he was a dok-tor—a people fixer!" Tommy exclaimed. "Look! There he is!"

Tommy pointed behind his mother and she was afraid to turn around. She was scared to see him again because she knew that if she did, her walls would crumble apart.

"Mommy?! He's standing there!" Tommy grabbed his mother's hand and whirled her around with incredible strength. She froze when she saw the man she feared to see standing not even five feet away from her.

Vincent watched as Tommy pulled his mother around and everything seemed to come clear to him. He recognized this woman's voice because it belonged to HER. He felt like he had seen the boy before because he was HERS but the boy shared a resemblance with another familiar figure. He thought about the boy's possible age and figured out the math. There was no doubt about it. This boy…Tommy…is his son.

"C-Catherine…" he heard himself say as he gazed into her long-lost emerald eyes.

She took a step towards him and he took a step towards her. For a moment, it was almost as if both people forgot about everything that has happened in their lives. Without a second's delay, Vincent wrapped his arms around the woman he's so desperately been trying to seek for the past four years. At first, she was reluctant, but something gave in and she returned the embrace.

"I've finally found you." Vincent whispered.

She pulled back, remembering everything and said, "Vincent…there's some things you need to know…before you go back."

Vincent knew he had to hear her out—whatever she had to stay. The only difference? He wasn't going back without her…as well as the son he never knew he had.

* * *

**Alright! Another Serendipity Chapter! :)**

**First of all, I'm not really good at dialogue for little children but I did my best! **

**What did you think?! What could possibly be on Catherine's mind right now? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**KF**


	4. You'll Need Love

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**In case you did not re-read the last three chapters, here are a few changes I made to make the storyline actually make sense (time wise). **

**~It has been FOUR years since Catherine has left. NOT THREE! :)**

**~In the prologue, the text mentions that Valentine's Day was three weeks prior to that morning. FALSE! Valentines was EIGHT WEEKS prior to that morning! :)**

**I believe that is all. Now you are all up to speed! :)**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Three

You'll Need Love to Light the Shadows on Your Face

* * *

"_I've finally found you." Vincent whispered. _

_She pulled back, remembering everything and said, "Vincent…there's some things you need to know…before you go back." _

_Vincent knew he had to hear her out—whatever she had to stay. The only difference? He wasn't going back without her…as well as the son he never knew he had._

* * *

Vincent was just about to ask Catherine what she wanted to say but he felt two little eyes staring at him from the side. Vincent looked over to Tommy and the little boy seemed slightly confused.

"Mommy? You know Vincent?" Tommy questioned as he pointed to the man still hugging his mother.

Catherine pulled out of Vincent's embrace and picked up her son in one fell swoop. "Vincent is a friend of Mommy, sweetie." She muttered into Tommy's little ear.

"Oh." Tommy said before yawning loudly. He immediately placed his head in the corner of her neck and closed his eyes.

"What were you going to tell me?" Vincent asked as he soaked in the simple bond between mother and son.

"Not here." She whispered. "Where're you parked?"

"A little bit down that street." Vincent directed his finger towards the little alleyway he walked out of. "Why?"

"You see that small parking lot to the right of the Smalley's Diner?" Catherine questioned as she pointed towards a small parking lot down the street.

"Yeah…" Vincent replied.

"Okay…well, meet me there in five minutes and then follow me home. We can talk there once I put this little guy down for his nap." Catherine stated before both parties departed and headed towards their cars.

Vincent eventually made it to his car, hopped into the front, turned on the ignition and switched the gear to drive before heading towards the little parking lot. When he arrived, Catherine was already sitting in her new (well, new to him) silver minivan and waiting for him. He passed Catherine's car, U-Turned and swerved his car into position, pulling up behind Catherine. Vincent paid attention as he followed Catherine's car. He wanted to know exactly how to get to it for later visits.

Whenever she turned right, he did as well. His car mimicked hers and eventually, after ten or so minutes of driving, he pulled into an apartment complex parking lot next to her car. He hopped out, slammed his door, locked his car and made his way over to Catherine's car and waited for her to get out as well. After getting out and closing her door, she walked over to the other side of the vehicle and opened the back, passenger door. Vincent made his way over to her without a word but silently offered his help. She picked up the sleepy boy and gestured for him to close the door so, without complaint, he did just that.

Catherine pressed the lock button on her car remote before leading Vincent to her apartment. When they arrived to her front door, he noted that her room number was #315—the exact opposite number of her previous apartment in New York City, #513.

"Could you…ummm…take Tommy for me? I have to fish for my keys." Catherine asked as she turned to look for Vincent. Without arguing, Vincent slipped his hands under Tommy's armpits and lifted him out of Catherine's arms. As she blindly searched for her keys in her purse, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Tommy naturally wrap his arms around Vincent's neck and his legs around Vincent's torso. "I think he likes you."

"Does he know? I mean…does he know his father is alive?" Vincent asked nervously.

"Yes…I made sure to let him know he has a father." Catherine responded, finally finding her keys.

As she twisted the key into the lock, Vincent asked, "Is he…like me?"

Catherine paused after she pulled the key out and leaned her head against the door. "Yes, Vincent. He is…but he isn't. It's hard to explain…"

"I don't understand."

"Tommy…he's…different but alike you in many ways. When he has tantrums, his eyes sometimes will shift colors but as in transformations? He's only transformed three times in his life…four times actually, if you count the time I was pregnant. He…only transforms…when he feels threatened or if he thinks I'm in danger." Catherine replied before pushing the door open.

"So he doesn't lose control?"

"Not yet…then again, he's still very young. Who knows what could happen when he's older." Catherine said as she tossed her purse on the kitchen counter. "Come on, his room is over here." Vincent followed Catherine into Tommy's room and looked around as Catherine took Tommy from him. The room was painted in a green camouflage pattern, decorated with drawing pictures sticky-tacked to the wall. He walked over to one in particular and couldn't help but smile. He was staring at a picture with a crayoned figure in a green jacket, black shirt and jeans. Sure, the picture wasn't exactly Michelangelo but when Vincent saw this picture, he knew his son loved him even if Tommy didn't know who he was. In neat handwriting, Catherine's handwriting, a caption was written to the right of the man.

_This is my Daddy and he is my hero. I hope I meet him someday because he saved and loved my Mommy just like Mommy saved and loved him._

"Tommy drew that a few months ago and asked me to write that caption." Catherine said, breaking Vincent's trance on the picture. "The day before he drew it, he asked me about you and I told him the story of how we met—kid-rated of course. I also told him your trademark outfit; jeans, a dark colored shirt and your green jacket. After telling him stories about you, he basically started idolizing you, Vincent. As you can see, he wanted his room decorated in this theme because I told him you were in the army."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Vincent asked but Catherine placed a finger in front of her lips, gesturing him to follow her out of the room. She led him to hers and directed him to the window. He smiled. A fire escape.

Catherine opened up the window, waited for Vincent to step out of the window. He held out his hand, helped her out and they sat down on the stairs just like they did in New York City.

"Believe me, when I say this, Vincent, when I found out I was pregnant, there was nothing more I wanted to do than to tell you." Catherine stated as she stared down into the small West Virginian city.

"Then why didn't you?" Vincent asked, trying to understand everything that has happened between them.

"I…can't tell you." Catherine said. Vincent could hear her heart beating as fast as his own. He could tell she wanted to tell him everything but something…something was holding her back. "Vincent—I'm engaged." She suddenly said, changing the subject.

"W-what?" he asked in shock.

"I'm getting married…in two weeks." Catherine replied distantly.

"Then where is your ring?" Vincent asked, noticing her finger did not have any sort of band sitting on it.

"On my dresser…I don't like wearing it in public or at all in that matter." She said, still staring away from Vincent.

"You don't sound…excited about it." Vincent stated, causing her to turn to look at him.

"It isn't any of your business, Vincent." She snapped.

"The hell it isn't! Catherine, you walked out on me! If anything, I deserve a damn explanation to why I came back to your apartment the afternoon after we made love and found only a letter addressed to me sitting on the window of the fire escape! Hell, you didn't even bother to pack your belongings!" Vincent shot back as he threw up his hands.

"I HAD NO CHOICE, VINCENT!" she shouted as she stood up to stare him in the eye. "DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE!? HELL NO! THE LAST THING I WANTED TO DO WAS LEAVE YOU, VINCENT KELLER!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT!?" Vincent fired, causing his eyes to shift shades.

They realized yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere. If anything, all their yelling was doing was annoying the neighbors and possibly disturbing Tommy's nap. "Look," Catherine sighed, "I can't tell you why I left, Vincent. I just can't."

"Did you leave because of me? Because you finally realized what a monster I am?" Vincent asked, causing Catherine's eyes to soften.

"No! Of course not! I would never leave you because of you, Vincent. If anything, I was crazily in love with you! I knew you'd never hurt me, Vincent." Catherine subconsciously placed her hand on his knee as she stared into his brown eyes.

"D-did you leave because you thought I wouldn't accept Tommy?" Vincent didn't understand anything to why Catherine left him in the dust. He wanted to understand and if he had to drag it out of her, he will.

"No…I didn't. Not entirely." She muttered. "Yes, part of the reason I left was because I was eight weeks pregnant but it wasn't because I thought you'd be upset. Vincent, you've always told me how much you wanted a family but knew it was next to impossible because of whom you are. When I found out, I wanted nothing more than to tell you first thing because I knew, Vincent, I knew you'd be more than thrilled."

"Then why? I don't understand, Catherine." Vincent whispered, not realizing their faces were only inches apart.

"I can't…" she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because everything I have done to protect Tommy will go up in flames!" she exclaimed. "If I tell you why I left, your son's life will be in danger!"

Suddenly, a dark thought crossed his mind. "Muirfield?"

She didn't say anything.

"Catherine, does Muirfield have anything to do with why you left?" he asked, blindly placing his hand over hers. "Catherine, you can talk to me."

She slowly nodded her head and whispered so low, only Vincent could hear her words, "Muirfield has EVERYTHING to do with my departure."

"What did they do?" he demanded to know.

"I'm sorry, Vincent, I shouldn't be telling you this. I should probably go inside." Catherine replied, standing up to stretch her muscles. "Please don't come back."

Before she could make it halfway to the window, Vincent grabbed her arm as gently as possible. "Don't leave. I want answers, Catherine. I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation."

"Don't, Vincent. If you care about Tommy, don't try and pry it out of me."

"Catherine…"

"Please…just go back to New York City and forget about me." She muttered as her voice cracked.

"I won't." he stated assertively. "I'm not going home without you and Tommy. We're a family, Catherine. I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you twice."

"Vincent, I'm engaged! You HAVE to forget about me!"

"If I have to, I'll fight for you, Catherine. I don't care who your fiancé is. I'll win you over." He said confidently.

"Vincent, please. Just go!" she pleaded but he wouldn't budge.

"I told you, Catherine, I'm not leaving. I'll sleep on this damn fire escape if I have to. I. Am. Not. Leaving." Suddenly, he pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Catherine, what does it have to take to prove that I love you?! Listen, sure, I'm pissed that you left me without even as much as a goodbye but that's all in the past now! I have searched for FOUR FREAKING YEARS to find you and here you are, in my arms once again. Like I said before, I've already lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again."

"Vincent, please! Just leave me alone!" she pleaded but he continued holding her. "Do you know how hard it is for me?! I'm promised to another but my mind…my body is SCREAMING at me to betray my morals and pull you into my bedroom this instant!"

Then, Vincent's raspy voice made the strong-willed Catherine melt in his hands like putty. "What's stopping you?"

Before she knew it, she found herself capturing his lips with hers as her arms snaked around neck to play with his brown tresses of hair. Her legs involuntarily wrapped against his waist as their lips continued to fuse breathlessly together. Vincent managed to slip inside her room with their lips still locking and her hips helplessly grinding against his. As Catherine slid her fingers underneath the hem of his shirt, she slowly slithered her hands across his abs before he raised the material above his head, tossing it elsewhere.

Catherine quickly dropped her jacket from her shoulders before stripping off her blue blouse in haste to feel his skin against hers. Vincent trapped her against her bed as he brought his lips back to hers, dancing his tongue with hers. She moaned as she felt his hips grind against hers to meet her long-forgotten craving for him and him alone. Did she know this was wrong? Yes. Did she care? A little. Did she want to stop? Absolutely not. She knew Vincent had a way with her no other man could ever have.

She never stopped loving him. She only accepted Adam—her fiancé—because his appearance was convenient for her son. She needed Tommy to have a father figure in his life—whether she wanted a husband or not. But…over the past several months, Adam has changed…and no matter how many times Catherine has tried to break off the engagement, he wouldn't hear any of it. She felt trapped and desperately wanted Vincent to take her away from this life but she also know she'd be endangering Tommy's life if she went back with him.

Just like the time she left, she would give up her happiness in a heartbeat if it meant protecting her little Tommy.

Catherine arched her back as she felt his tongue glide along her neck, to the base of her throat. Vincent unhooked Catherine's bra as she slipped one of her hands underneath his jeans, begging him to remove them. As Vincent quickly stepped off the bed to undo his pants, they both heard a yell echoing throughout the apartment—causing them both to freeze almost immediately.

"Mommy!" Vincent heard Tommy yell as he ran down the hall towards his mother's bedroom. Vincent quickly re-buckled his pants and threw his shirt back on as Catherine hastily re-hooked her bra and pulled her shirt over her head as the door suddenly blasted open.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Tommy exclaimed as he instantly leaped into his mother's arms.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"A-a-a-adddaaaaam." Tommy stuttered as he said the name Adam.

Catherine turned to Vincent and said, "Take Tommy onto the fire escape and don't say a word."

"Why? What's going on?" Vincent asked, seeing Catherine's fearful look.

"Just stay out there and don't let Tommy look through the window. Okay?" Catherine pleaded as she started walking away from them.

As Vincent picked up Tommy, he said, "Catherine, if this Adam guy hurts you, I'm breaking his neck."

"No! If you do that, Muirfield will know you're here!" Catherine stated. "Just, please, for once, do as I say."

Suddenly, she pressed her lips against Vincent's cheek before grabbing the ring on her dresser. She put it on and disappeared to the front of the apartment.

"Come on, Tommy. Ever been on the fire escape?" Vincent asked as he walked towards the window.

Tommy nodded his head and Vincent said, "Hold on tight there, kiddo."

Vincent climbed his way out of the window while still holding Tommy and sat on at least five steps away from Catherine's window. Vincent didn't need a window to know what was going on and from what he's observed about Tommy, neither does he. Tommy was smart enough to know to run to Catherine when he heard this Adam guy on his way to the apartment. What exactly was Catherine not telling him?

"I want Mommy!" Tommy exclaimed as he tried to twist out of Vincent's strong hold.

"Shhhh! Mommy is going to be talking to Adam." Vincent said, not sure of Catherine and Adam's relationship.

"Nooo! Aaaadddaaaam bad!"

"Okay! Okay! I understand. Mommy told me to keep you out here and that's what I'm going to do. Okay? Listen, let's play a game." Tommy suddenly looked at Vincent. When I say 'start,' you and I aren't going to talk. Okay? If you can keep quiet until I say 'stop,' I'll buy you an ice cream cone. Got that?"

He nodded his head and Vincent said. "Okay. Start."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Catherine slowly walked to the door, dreading every single step she made. Suddenly, she jumped as Adam pounded on her door, shouting, "OPEN UP YOU DAMN WOMAN!"

Catherine immediately hustled to the door and unlocked it with her shaky hands as Adam busted the door open, smacking her forehead with it. Catherine closed the door and said, "Why are you here?"

Suddenly, he slapped her left cheek and knocked her to the ground as he yelled, "DON'T QUESTION ME! WHERE'S THAT BASTARD OF YOURS? I OWE HIM A F***ING BEATING FOR SLASHING MY TIRES YESTERDAY!"

"T-That wasn't him!" Catherine lied. She and Tommy were 'visiting' Adam the day before and Tommy, the bright little kid he is, used his anger out on Adam and slashed all four of his tires before Catherine could stop him. "I did it!"

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed, punching her in the gut. Oh how she wished she could twist his arm and throw him over her shoulder. If it weren't for the fact that Adam is one of Muirfield's agents, she would have killed him a long time ago. "ONCE I TELL MY BOSS ABOUT YOUR BETRAYAL, I'LL BE SURE TO HAVE THAT LITTLE MONSTER OF YOURS LOCKED UP FOR LIFE!"

Catherine started coughing up blood as Adam began making his way through the house. "NOW WHERE IS YOUR SON!? I STILL OWE HIM A BEATING FOR BEING THE LITTLE F***ING BASTARD THAT HE IS!"

While he stomped off towards Catherine's bedroom, Catherine charged at him but he turned right around and slammed a fist into her right eye. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY, YOU F***ING WHORE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!" Catherine yelled, earning her kick to the stomach.

"You know what?! You're right! I'd rather have my fun with you." Adam smirked as he grabbed Catherine by the hair and pulled her into her room. "I'm gonna F*** you so bad, you won't be able to stand afterwards!"

He threw her on the bed and didn't waste any time before unbuckling his jeans and pulling down his boxers. Catherine wanted so desperately to cut off his balls and mail them back to Muirfield for destroying her life like this.

As he tried to rip her clothes off, she squirmed underneath his brutal touch. She remembered taking defensive classes because she never wanted to become a victim again but when it comes right down to it, she couldn't even use her skills on the man she wanted so much to kill.

She pleaded him to stop but he wouldn't. He kept on stripping her clothes off, layer by layer.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Vincent was holding Tommy as hard as he could. He finally understood what Catherine meant about Tommy's transformations. Unlike him, Tommy changed when he or his mother felt threatened. Vincent changed on adrenaline alone—so, basically whenever his heart starts pounding. Vincent heard Catherine's cries and pleas and wanted so much to rip off Adam's head but what would he do with Tommy? He couldn't exactly leave a three-year-old alone on the fire escape.

When Vincent heard Catherine beg for help as this man ravished her, he couldn't obey Catherine's command anymore. Vincent continued to hold Tommy against him as he ran up the fire escape to the roof. Vincent broke the lock of the roof's door and slipped inside, running towards Catherine's apartment.

"Tommy, the moment I bust your mother's door open, I want you to go to your room and stay there!" Vincent commanded.

"Why?" He asked, wanting to help his mother.

"Just do what I say. Okay?"

He nodded, feeling like he could trust this man. He didn't understand it but he felt safe in this man's arms and knew this man would protect him and his mommy. Vincent kicked the door open and Tommy scurried into his room just as his father instructed him to. Vincent took no time at all as he ran to Catherine's room, pulled the guy off of her and knocked him out before he could even know what was going on.

Vincent was tempted to run back to the limp man and rip his throat out but Catherine grabbed his wrist, physically asking him to be with her. He could see welts swelling along her eye, cheek and stomach. He also noticed her underwear and bra were still intact and haven't been removed from her body. Vincent sat down next to Catherine and she wrapped her arms around him. Despite her orders, she was glad he came and rescued her.

Vincent slid her covers over her as he heard Tommy on his way to her room. "Thank you, Vincent. For not killing him."

"Why the hell would you not want me to?" Vincent asked.

Catherine looked at her clock and was about to respond but a small body jumped on her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mommy!"

"I'm okay, sweetie." Catherine said weakly. Vincent knew she was definitely far from being okay but he also knew she didn't want their son to worry about her. "Can you do me a big favor?"

Tommy looked up to his mother's face and nodded. "Can you go play in your room while Vincent and I talk?"

Tommy nodded once more and hopped off the bed before going into his room. Vincent walked over to Adam and said, "What do we do about him?"

"He needs to wake up in his own home. Since you knocked him out pretty hard, he most likely suffered from a concussion. Hopefully, he'll forget everything." Catherine said, allowing the sheet to fall off her shoulders. Vincent walked towards her and sat down on her bed.

"He'll most likely be out for at least a few hours. If not, I'll just keep knocking him out until you and I are done talking. But first, I gotta get a few things out of my car."

"What?"

"You were beaten pretty badly, Catherine. You need to be examined." Vincent said. "I'll be back."

She nodded and he quickly jumped off of the fire escape to get his things. Catherine slowly got off her bed and searched for her clothes. Luckily, nothing was torn in the process. She slipped her clothing back on and when she looked back towards the fire escape, Vincent was already making his way back in.

As he examined her, she kept quiet; only savoring every single moment his hands pressed against her flesh. She knew his motives were purely professional but she still loved his touch—professional or not professional.

When he put his tools back in his case, he sat down next to her and said, "Catherine, I know this maybe selfish for asking but after what's happened, I think you owe me a full explanation."

She sighed. She knew there was no way to get out of this one. "Fine…I'll tell you everything."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

* * *

**Alright, this chapter was a little bit longer than the other three. I just couldn't stop typing! Well, Anyhoo, there's ch. 3 for you! :)**

**Let me know what you think?!**

**Oh! And if you didn't catch onto it during the chapter, Catherine WAS NOT just raped. If Vincent didn't get to her in time…well…maybe she would have been but SHE WASN'T! **


	5. Runaway with My Love

**Has anyone seen Jay Ryan's twitter post for today!? He said: "Woohoo! Love this bold voting spirit! Amazing! Keep it coming!" **

**So if you HAVE NOT VOTED BATB for the Peoples' Choice awards, DO IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING THIS FANFICTION! XD**

**~_~ Thank you!**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

Chapter Four

Runaway with My Love

* * *

_As he examined her, she kept quiet; only savoring every single moment his hands pressed against her flesh. She knew his motives were purely professional but she still loved his touch—professional or not professional. _

_When he put his tools back in his case, he sat down next to her and said, "Catherine, I know this maybe selfish for asking but after what's happened, I think you owe me a full explanation." _

_She sighed. She knew there was no way to get out of this one. "Fine…I'll tell you everything."_

* * *

"I know you want to hear it from me now, Vincent, but before anything happens, we really should do something with that." Catherine said as she pointed to the unconscious body lying in the middle of her bedroom floor.

"Fine…Then you're talking." Vincent said as he grabbed Adam's unconscious body. "Meet me at your car."

Catherine nodded as she put her shoes on. She watched Vincent hop off of the fire escape before going to Tommy's room.

"Hey sweetie. Do you wanna go for a car ride?" Catherine asked.

"Where?!"

"Oh…out and about. How about it?" Tommy nodded and Catherine picked him up. She carried him down the apartment steps and met Vincent at her car. Catherine strapped Tommy into his seat as Vincent tossed Adam into the back of her car.

Catherine hopped into the driver's seat as Vincent slid in next to her. The moment they were both buckled in, Catherine pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to Adam's place. When they arrived, Catherine took Tommy out of the car as Vincent grabbed Adam.

"What now?"

"Hang on." Catherine replied as she put Tommy on the ground to pick the lock. Once the door unlocked, Catherine picked up Tommy and directed Vincent to place Adam on his bed. As they were leaving Adam's bedroom, Vincent heard Adam starting to wake up so he smacked him in the temple to send him back to unconsciousness.

The small family quickly exited the house and zoomed off before anyone could notice they were there.

"Mommy?" Tommy spoke up.

"Yes Tommy?"

"Ummmmm….isssssssse creeeeaaaaamm?!"

"Did you say ice cream? What about it?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Uhhh…I kinda promised Tommy an ice cream cone earlier if he kept quiet…I honestly thought he'd forget about it by now." Vincent scratched his head. "I guess not."

"Haven't you learned that promising a kid ice cream is as strong as the Unbreakable Vow from Harry Potter?" Catherine rolled her eyes. "Alright, Tommy, we'll go get you some ice cream."

"Yaaaay!"

"Uhhhh…first we have to go back to the apartment." Vincent said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"I kinda need some cash out of my car." Vincent replied.

"Okay…fine…we'll go back to the apartment complex and THEN we will go get you your ice cream." Catherine sighed. "Honestly, why did you have to promise him ice cream, Vincent? Tommy has a major sweet tooth and once he's fired up with energy, there's no stopping him until he runs out of fuel."

"Well, I figured if he was anything like me, he would definitely have a sweet tooth. Besides, that was the first thing that popped into my head. My mom used to promise ice cream when she wanted my brothers and I to keep quiet. Guess I thought I'd pass on the tradition." Vincent smiled as he subconsciously placed his hand on her leg.

Tommy watched his friend, Vincent, and his mother interact. He's never seen his mother act so friendly to a man before. Not only that, but he remembered changing when his mommy was getting hurt. His mommy told him that a lot of people wouldn't understand if he changed in public. But he knew that sometimes he can't help it because there were times his mommy needed him. He didn't understand why his friend Vincent didn't get scared when he changed.

Catherine pulled up next to Vincent's car so he could grab what he needed. Vincent hopped out of the car, walked over to his car, popped the trunk and took out his wallet before closing the trunk and locking it.

When he got back into the car, Catherine asked, "So…how's JT?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in four years but he still has his head." Vincent snickered. "He's actually doing fairly well. Since I've somewhat temporarily moved out, his relationship with Sarah has gotten better."

"That's good." Catherine replied as she looked both ways before pulling onto the street.

"Mommy?" Tommy said as they neared the Ice Cream Shoppe.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Whhhhaaat h-haaappennned?" Tommy asked, pointing towards Vincent.

Vincent turned around and asked, "Are you talking about my scar, Tommy?"

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

"Sixteen years ago, I was in the military."

"Like Daddy?!" Tommy exclaimed, looking at Catherine as she unbuckled his seatbelt. Catherine smiled and replied, "Yeah…just like Daddy."

"Then what happened?" Tommy asked as Vincent has now gained his interest.

"I was fighting with a bad guy…He had a knife and went errrrrrrcht!" Vincent demonstrated as he pretended to slice his face with his finger.

"Ohhhhhh." Tommy said.

"Vincent, why don't you take Tommy inside for ice cream? I'll meet you in a minute. I seriously need to use the restroom." Catherine stated as Vincent took Tommy from her arms. Even though Catherine knew Vincent would have to leave in a few days, it wouldn't hurt him to get to know his son while he was here.

While Catherine was in the bathroom, Vincent carried Tommy towards the Ice Cream Counter.

"Why hello there, Tommy!' The ice cream man said.

"Hiiiiii!" Tommy beamed. "

"What kind of ice cream do you want, Tommy?" Vincent asked but the ice cream man said, "He only ever gets the same order every time he comes here."

"Oh. Right. I'm Vincent by the way." Vincent said as he held out his hand.

"Michael." The elderly man smiled as he shook Vincent's hand. "So how is your mommy, Tommy?"

"Sh-she going potty." Tommy replied, keeping an eye on the ice cream.

Vincent and Michael laughed as Catherine made her way back to the group. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Tommy is being a goofball." Vincent chuckled, messing with the boy's hair. "Why don't you and Tommy go and find a place to sit. I can finish up the orders."

"I haven't even told you what I want yet." Catherine laughed as she took Tommy from Vincent.

"Don't worry. I still remember." Vincent smiled and watched the love of his life carry their son to a booth.

"You've got yourself a good kid." Michael said, catching Vincent off-guard.

"Oh…I'm just a friend of the family." He lied.

"I wasn't born yesterday. The boy is your miniature double!" Michael laughed as he filled Tommy's cone with Cookies 'N' Cream. "Let me tell you something. Your boy saved my life."

"He did, did he?" Vincent asked, surprised yet very proud.

"He sure did. If it weren't for his uniqueness, I wouldn't be the one serving you ice cream right now." Michael said as he watched Tommy interact with Catherine. Tommy saw Michael looking at him so he waved and smiled.

Michael waved back and continued his story. "I met Tommy's mother when she was three months pregnant with Tommy. She had just driven through town and was desperate for a place to stay. All motel rooms were being used and her car had broken down half a mile down the main road. The weather wasn't a great factor either. Let's just say she was cold, wet and upset. She walked in just to get out of the rain and sat by herself in the booth she's sitting in now. I walked up to her and asked her if she wanted anything but she denied my offer because she didn't have a penny on her. She told me someone robbed her car and took all of her cash and there was no place she could go.

"I truly felt sorry for her so I offered her a room above the Shoppe for the night. She was so thankful; she was willing to do anything in order to pay me for my hospitality. I told her no need but she insisted so I told her she could work at the Shoppe until she finds a place of her own and can get settled. The apartment she's living in now was a gift I gave her as a present for her new adventures with Tommy. She's like the daughter I never had." Michael smiled. "Flavor?"

"Huh? Oh…I'll have two scoops of Cookies 'N' Cream too." Vincent replied.

"Ah…Like father, like son." Michael laughed. "Anyways, when Catherine finally found a job at the local diner, she asked me to watch Tommy when she worked. Of course I said I would. When Tommy was two, a masked man came barging in here and aimed a gun to my head. He told me to empty my cash box into his sack. Tommy was sitting on the stool over there and when I first refused to empty my money, he pointed the gun at Tommy and threatened to shoot him if I didn't do as he said. Of course, I started emptying my money right away. Suddenly, Tommy jumped onto the guy's arm and bit down as hard as possible.

"The guy freaked out and ran with panties in a wad. When I saw him, he looked different but I could tell he was the same little boy. In seconds, he shifted to his normal self. I told Catherine what had happened and she didn't seem surprised. She told me that Tommy's father was special like Tommy. I swore to myself that if I ever got the chance to meet you, I'd give you my gratitude, Vincent. If not for you, Tommy wouldn't have saved my life."

"Errrr….thanks." Vincent replied, shocked from Michael's story.

As Michael continued to complete Vincent's order, he said, "I see the way she looks at you, Vincent. She's never looked that way towards any guy in this small town. I don't know what happened between the two of you but whatever did, it's clearly fixable. Promise me something."

"What?"

"If you plan to take her and Tommy back home with you, always keep her smiling. Her face wasn't meant to cry. She deserves a happy, normal life with the man she clearly loves." Michael said, handing Vincent Tommy's and his cones. "I'll have Catherine's order in a few minutes."

Vincent nodded as Michael's words rang through his ears. _She deserves a happy, normal life…_He walked over to the booth and handed Tommy his ice cream.

"Yaaaaay!" he cheered as he took the cone from Vincent's hand.

"Yours will be done soon." Vincent said as he went back to the counter.

"Here you are." Michael smiled as he handed Vincent Catherine's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough cone.

"Thanks." Vincent replied before bringing the cone to Catherine. He then walked back up to the register and asked, "How much?"

"Don't worry about it. On the house."

"Actually, I kinda have to pay for this one. You see, I sorta made a bet with Tommy and told him that if he would stay quiet for a certain amount of time, I'd buy him ice cream. So if I don't pay for it, it'll be like breaking a blood oath."

Michael laughed as Vincent explained his story and said, "If you really want to pay, just throw in a $5 and we'll call it a deal."

"Sounds good." Vincent replied, taking out a five dollar bill. He walked back to the booth and took a seat next to Tommy but across from Catherine. Out of nowhere, Catherine purposefully bumped his cone, sending it straight for his nose. He removed his ice cream cone only to reveal a white blotch sitting on his nose.

Catherine laughed as he crossed his eyes to see the damage. Catherine grabbed a napkin and wiped his nose off as Tommy laughed. Vincent smirked and said, "Just wait, Catherine. Just wait."

Catherine looked at her watch and said, "It's time we should get going."

"Alright." Vincent replied and turned to look at Tommy. "You ready, kiddo?"

Tommy nodded as he licked more of his ice cream. Vincent scooted out of the booth before sweeping the boy into his arms. "Catherine, you're still not off the hook from earlier."

"I know…I'll tell you everything tonight after Tommy goes to bed." Catherine said as they exited the Shoppe.

Vincent finished his cone and said, "Do you want me to drive?"

"Do you remember how to get to the apartment complex?" Catherine asked.

Vincent nodded, handing Tommy to Catherine so she could strap him in. Vincent slid into the front driver's seat and waited until Catherine was ready and buckled. He drove them back to the apartment complex and Catherine carried Tommy while Vincent grabbed his belongings from his car. He reckoned he might as well bring them in incase Catherine will let him sleep on the couch.

Dinner went by quickly and while Catherine was sitting on the couch, watching TV, Tommy wanted Vincent to play with him. Vincent watched Tommy make sound effects as he ran around and flew his fake camouflage military plane around the room. Vincent chuckled realizing just how well Catherine was right. Tommy was a little ball of energy when re-fueled with sweets.

"…eeeeiiiirrrrraaaaaa-eeeeiiiiirrrraaaaaaa…Looooook aaaat my plannnnne! Eeeeeeeiiiirrrrraaaa…" Tommy accidentally tripped over his shoelace as he made his way towards Vincent but popped right back up before Vincent could even react. He threw his plane into the wall and said, "Nowww theeey' deeeaaad."

"Hey, Tommy? Do you have any silly string?"

Tommy shook his head. "Why?"

"What about water guns?"

Tommy nodded and ran to his little chest of toys. He pulled out two super soakers and Vincent grinned—the perfect payback. "Alright, Tommy, this is what I need you to do. Listen very carefully…"

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"Mommy?" Tommy said as he climbed onto his mother's lap.

"Yes?"

"I wanna know mmmoorrreee abouttt Daaaaddy." Tommy muttered.

"Daddy?"

He nodded.

"Well, you're father…he used to be a doctor."

"Like Vincent?"

"Yes…very much like Vincent." Catherine smiled. "Your father would do anything to help people—even though he was much like you, Tommy."

Tommy saw Vincent go back into his room so he nodded and hugged his mommy before suddenly hopping off her lap and running back into his room.

"Thanks, kiddo." Vincent smirked. "Now…when I say go, spray her. But be careful not to spray the furniture. Your mommy won't like that."

"Kay!" Tommy laughed as Vincent said, "One…Two…Three!"

Suddenly, Catherine was ambushed by two malicious water guns. Vincent sprayed Catherine mostly towards the chest as Tommy sprayed her legs. She laughed as she tried to block the water from hitting her but whenever she moved her hands; Vincent counteracted and sprayed her above or below her best shield.

"Awwww! No more waaaaterrr!" Tommy pouted as their water guns slowly stopped ejecting water from their spouts.

Vincent watched as Catherine gave him an amused look as she stood up, ready to seek revenge. "Smooth move, Keller and Son." Vincent smirked as he caught on to Catherine's play on words but Tommy thought nothing of it. He didn't even know what a Keller was. Suddenly, hearing Vincent's voice broke him from his train of a million thoughts. "Run, Tommy."

"Why?" Tommy asked, looking at Vincent.

While Vincent watched Catherine drag her right foot across the floor as if she was charging up her speed, he said, "Just run." Without another word, Tommy and Vincent started playfully running as Catherine began chasing them.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this!" Catherine exclaimed as she leaped into the air, tackling Vincent down to the ground.

"Yay! Mommy won!" Tommy hurrahed as he fist-pumped the air.

"That's right!" Catherine laughed and said, "Tommy, could you do Mommy a BIG favor and pick up the toys in your room?"

Tommy nodded and waddled off to his room to clean it up.

"That was some payback." Catherine laughed as Vincent snaked his arms around her waist.

"You had it coming." Vincent smirked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Just as she was about to kiss him, Tommy called for her.

"MOMMY! LOOK!"

Catherine sighed and stood up as Vincent followed her to Tommy's room. Tommy ran to his mother and handed her a folded up piece of paper. Vincent's eyes widened as he recognized the tattered letter. He searched his coat pocket but it wasn't there. '_Crap!_' he thought. '_It must have fallen out when I was playing with Tommy earlier!_'

"What's this?" Catherine asked as she unfolded the letter. Her eyes gazed at the message, remembering the pain of writing every letter written on the paper. She turned to look at Vincent and stuttered, "Y-you kept t-this?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?" Catherine asked as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Because…It may have been your Farewell, but it was my contract to finding you. I meant it when I said I wasn't going to lose you again, Catherine. Not now. Not ever. I have memorized every word on that page because it reminded me, day by day, that life without you isn't worth it." Vincent replied.

"Mommy? You okay?" Tommy asked as he watched her mother fight back tears. Catherine scooped Tommy into her arms and smiled. "I'm okay, Tommy."

Tommy yawned and smacked his lips together.

"Looks like he's tired. He's had quite the day." Vincent said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah…" Catherine's voice faded while she started helping Tommy change out of his clothes.

"I'll be on the fire escape when you're done." Vincent stated before leaving Catherine and Tommy be.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

As Vincent waited for Catherine, he couldn't help but think about his conversation with Michael. The ice cream man was right. Catherine DOES deserve a normal life and there's NO WAY he could give her that. She deserved to be happy and if he will be always on the run, there's no telling if he'll ever be able to give her what she wants—a house to live in, a decent salary or even a dream wedding. He doesn't deserve her and she sure as hell doesn't deserve him. She deserves far better.

He heard Catherine slip out onto the fire escape before sitting next to him. "Vincent, you asked to know why I left…but before I tell you, please promise me something in return."

"Anything." He whispered, fearing what her request would be.

"Before…before you leave for New York City, don't leave without Tommy knowing who his father is. He deserves to know who you are." Catherine muttered.

Vincent nodded before saying, "I'm sorry, Catherine…about the letter."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Catherine asked, giving him a look of confusion.

"Obviously my holding onto the letter upset you earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, Vincent." She gave him a soft expression. "You have it all wrong. I wasn't crying because I was upset. I was crying because I was overwhelmed. It never even occurred to me you'd actually keep the letter. If anything, I thought you would crumple it up and toss it out of anger. But you kept it…You kept it because you believed in us even when I didn't. If anything, I should be thanking you for keeping it."

"I kept it because I still love you, Catherine. If there's anything these past four years have done in my life, they have strengthened my desire to be with you forever." Vincent replied as he took her hands in hers.

"As much as I want to be with you, I can't, Vincent."

"Why?"

Catherine sighed as she mustered the courage to tell him. "Everything started one week before I left—the day after I found out I was pregnant….

"I was on my way to see you, Vincent. I desperately wanted to tell you I was pregnant because I knew you'd be happy! But, as I walked towards my car, Muirfield grabbed me. Just like before, they took me to an empty warehouse and claimed they only wanted to talk.

"The fact that they had bounded my wrists behind me convinced me otherwise. Golden Wing, at least, that's what the man called himself, basically repeated the same crap Silver Fox did. They wanted answers and knew I had them. Of course, I didn't say anything. One of the goonies went searching through my purse, finding the used pregnancy test in a plastic bag. I wanted to bring you the test to show you I was pregnant but I guess that was a really stupid move.

"Golden Wing smirked, asking me who the father was. I lied and told him the father was from a one-night stand. As much as I tried lying, he didn't believe me. He suddenly placed a knife to my lower abdomen and said something like, "If you care for the future of your child, you will do what I say." If he didn't have the fate of Tommy's life in his hands, I would have spat in his face. So I told him, "I'm listening." He gestured for one of his goonies to keep the blade in front of my abdomen as he walked around with his hands behind his back.

"He said he had a proposition. That if I was to leave my life in New York behind and never return to it, he promised no harm would come to Tommy. Of course, I didn't believe him. He then told me I had a choice. I could either leave and never return or I could watch him slice open my abdomen, destroying any life growing inside of me. As he counted to three, the blade was brought closer and closer to my stomach. I panicked and told him I'd leave New York. The blade was instantly drawn back as Golden Wing told me I had one week. I had one week to pack what I need and leave New York behind. He also told me that if I told ANYONE about this meeting, he'd find me himself and drive a knife through my stomach. I then asked them what would happen to you. He told me that my departure would destroy you—make you vulnerable and reckless. He said that in due time, he would seek you out.

"I wanted to tell you, Vincent, but I was scared. I was frightened for our child's sake so I did what I thought was best—I left. I wanted so much to be with you, Vincent, but I couldn't jeopardize Tommy's life for my happiness."

"Catherine…" Vincent was speechless. He knew Muirfield were low bastards but he didn't know they'd actually stoop this low to drive them apart. Muirfield understood one thing—Vincent and Catherine were stronger together. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. To lighten up the mood, he said, "I guess Muirfield didn't think I'd actually leave New York to find you, did they."

"I guess not."

"Did Muirfield keep their promise?" Vincent asked.

"No and I was naïve to believe them. When I was six months pregnant, I had finally gotten settled in this apartment. I don't know how Muirfield found me, but they did. I guess Golden Wing only promised that his cell wouldn't come after Tommy. I don't know but when a man with a gun showed up at my apartment door, I knew it was Muirfield. Just when I thought it was the end, I felt this surge of energy flowing through my every cell and the next thing I know, my hand was on his throat and he was dead. I suddenly looked towards the mirror and my eyes had shifted colors."

"Has that happened since?" Vincent asked, surprised.

"No…that's why I think it was Tommy protecting me. He somehow knew we were in trouble so…because of his DNA…he must have had a transformation while inside the womb. I don't know how it happened, really. That's just my theory. Anyways, after that, Muirfield hasn't sent any assassins my way."

"Why do I feel like there's more?" Vincent asked as he rubbed his thumbs over her hands.

"Because, there is." Catherine replied. "When Tommy was two, I met Adam. He was nice and sweet for about half a year. But, one day, Tommy told me he didn't like Adam—that Adam was bad. Knowing Tommy was born with your capabilities; I believed him and tried to break off the relationship with Adam. That's when everything started going south. I caught Adam speaking to someone on the phone a few weeks later and overheard a conversation about you, Vincent. About how there's no mistake that Tommy was your son. That's when I figured out Adam was actually a Muirfield agent. He caught me spying on him and threatened me that if I wanted to keep Tommy safe, I wouldn't say a word about it.

"That's also when he started beating me—telling me I was worthless; that I deserved to be locked up for delivering a child from Hell. Of course, I never saw Tommy that way. There were times he wanted to try and get his hands on Tommy and beat him up. I made a deal with him and told him to give me double of whatever he wanted to do to Tommy. I couldn't allow him traumatizing my boy. One night, after beating the hell out of me, he told me we were to get married—that way, Muirfield would always know what I'm up to. Several times I tried to break it off but every time I mentioned it, he would beat me.

"I knew I could have easily avoided his abuse and could have whooped his ass but, like I said, Tommy's life was on the line. If I tried ANYTHING, he would shoot Tommy without hesitation. I couldn't let that happen, Vincent! I couldn't!" Tears were starting to fall from Catherine's eyes but she continued, "That's why you have to go as soon as possible. If Adam remembers anything about today, he'll tell his officials and then Tommy will be in trouble."

"Catherine, if anyone even lays one finger on Tommy, I'd rip their heads off! I'm not going to leave you and Tommy with this kind of life! Even if you don't deserve a life with me, I'm not going to let you give up yours for the sake of Tommy's. If Muirfield wants to even try to touch him…or you…I'll kill every last one of them! I understand why you were scared, Catherine. If I were you, I most likely would have done the same thing. You can't just send me away while you and Tommy, OUR son, face a pack of wolves!"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, VINCENT?! MUIRFIELD HAS ME WRAPPED AROUND THEIR DAMN FINGERS! THE WEDDING IS IN TWO FREAKING WEEKS AND THEY ARE SPONSORING THE ENTIRE EVENT! EVEN IF I DON'T SHOW UP AND LEAVE ADAM STANDING THERE LIKE THE FOOL HE IS, THEY WILL KNOW! THEY WILL KNOW AND THEY WILL HURT TOMMY!"

"THE HELL THEY WILL!" Vincent yelled back but then calmed his voice. "Catherine, I'll be damned if I let a single Muirfield soldier come within a hundred-foot radius of you and Tommy! I'm Tommy's father for Heaven's sake! At least let me be one and protect him! What good are my abilities if you won't let me use them to protect you two?!"

Catherine stayed silent. She didn't know how to answer him.

"Catherine," Vincent leaned closer to her, "I know things would never be normal if you came back to New York with me. Hell, nothing would be normal no matter where we go. You deserve far better than what I can give you. I can't give you a house nor would I be able to give you a dream wedding. You have no idea how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Catherine. You and Tommy deserve a better man in your life—one that CAN provide you with everything you need and want. That would be the logical route for you to take since you can't just think about yourself anymore. You have another to think about.

"My oldest brother, Brian, always told me a story but I never really understood it until now." Vincent cupped her face before continuing, "He used to say:

"A princess stood before three princes. Each prince came from different countries and all three of them were competing for the princess's hand in marriage. So the princess asked them all to answer one question: If you were the one to marry me, what of this world would be your wedding gift? The first prince told her he'd give her a grand kingdom that would stretch as far as the eye could see. The second told her he'd give her as much gold and rubies as she desired. But, when the third prince's turn came, he said nothing. The princess walked over to the third prince and asked him to answer her question. Finally, he spoke up and said one simple word: nothing. Everyone stared at him in shock but then he continued. He said: I would give you nothing because there is nothing within this world worthy to give. You deserve far more than a kingdom and far more than gold or rubies. You deserve only what the cosmos can give you therefore, there is nothing in this world I can give you other than to be your husband and treat you like a goddess rather than queen. Guess which prince she chose?"

Catherine smiled, "She chose the third prince."

Vincent nodded, "When my brother told me that little fairytale, I didn't understand why a princess would choose a prince who would give her nothing. It didn't make sense. But now, here I am, sitting with my princess. Catherine, I know I can't give you much of a life and, like the princess; you deserve far better than what any man can give you. But, even so, I am willing to go the distance for you. I'd risk my life for yours and Tommy's any day. If—"

Before Vincent could finish his soliloquy, Catherine placed a finger on his lips. "Vincent, do you think I care about a house or a fancy wedding? I don't care about any of that! All I care about is you and Tommy and there's nothing more I want than to spend the rest of my life with the two of you. But…how do I get out of this wedding? Every person there will be affiliated with Muirfield. If I try anything, I'd be up against an entire army."

"That's never stopped you before." Vincent smirked.

"Yeah but now I have Tommy to worry about." Catherine replied, leaning her face against his palms.

"Then maybe," Vincent slid off her engagement ring as he spoke, "there's a simpler solution."

"What?" She asked as she stared into his eyes. Vincent twisted over so Catherine would not see him digging into his pocket for a special tiny box. He opened it up, took out the beautiful diamond ring and placed the box beside him. He turned back over and deliberately slid the ring over her left ring finger, causing Catherine to silently gasp.

"Marry me instead."

* * *

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Well, that was a long chapter. Didn't actually think it would be this long but props to me I guess. **

**Anyways, what do you think? By the way, I totally made up that fairy tale so there's no way you'd be able to find it anywhere. Hehehe**

**Was the 'proposal' too corny? **

**Let me know if anything seems unclear! **

**~KF**

**P.S. Here is what I picked out as the ring Vincent got for Catherine: **

**http (COLON) (SLASH) (SLASH) img3 (PERIOD) etsystatic (PERIOD) com (SLASH) 000 (SLASH) 1 (SLASH) 5234195 (SLASH) il (UNDERSCORE) fullxfull (PERIOD) 325885963 (PERIOD) jpg**

**Let me know if it doesn't work. **


	6. If I Could Make You Mine

**WARNING: **

**HEAVY SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL INCLUDED!  
IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP IT, YOU MAY! THERE WILL BE WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER WHEN THE SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL STARTS AND ENDS! THANKS!**

* * *

**ANOTHER WARNING: **

**THE 'LOVE' SCENE MAY BE A LITTLE EXPLICIT TO OTHERS SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AS WELL AS PRE-WARNED!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

Chapter Five

If I Could Make You Mine

* * *

"_Then maybe," Vincent slid off her engagement ring as he spoke, "there's a simpler solution." _

"_What?" She asked as she stared into his eyes. Vincent twisted over so Catherine would see him digging into his pocket for a special tiny box. He opened it up, took out the beautiful diamond ring and placed the box beside him. He turned back over and deliberately slid the ring over her left ring finger, causing Catherine to silently gasp. _

"_Marry me instead."_

* * *

Catherine's eyes slowly turned from the gorgeous ring to the man sitting next to her. "Do you really mean that?"

Vincent stood up and then knelt in front of her. "Catherine, I've been carrying that ring around for four years while searching for you, hoping that one day, you'd be able to wear it on your finger."

Catherine smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Vincent, you and I both know this isn't exactly a typical situation. Remember? You're dead to the world. How would we be able to maneuver our way around that?"

Vincent took her hands in his and said, "Catherine, I left about a month after you did to search for you. During that month, I spent time conversing with Evan, telling him my story. He reanalyzed my DNA and he reached a consensus that the mutation has finally reached its highest peak. Six months ago, I resent him a vial of my blood and he retested it. He told me my results matched the ones he took before I left to find you.

"I also took time talking with your father. If anything, I wanted him to know who I was because I was the last person you were with before you left, Catherine. I guess, in a way, it gave him comfort to know I was planning on searching the entire universe for you. I have told your father my entire story and with the blood samples I've given to Evan as well as JT's analysis, your father believed my case was promising.

"I told your father, Evan and JT that if I didn't come back within two years, they were to share my story. I have been keeping contact with JT on and off every few months or so and as of right now, the case is still up in the air. The court won't release anything to the press until they have figured out a verdict—and that may take time because they don't have enough ammo to peg Operation Muirfield."

"That's a bunch of bologna! What about my mother's research? Shouldn't her research be enough fuel for the fire?" Catherine asked as she leaned backwards in shock.

"Catherine, no one besides you knows where your mother's research is. Remember? You removed it from your father's possession and hid the boxes so Muirfield couldn't ever get their hands on it. So that's why they haven't found any evidence, Catherine." Vincent replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Catherine blushed. "Oh. Right."

"But that doesn't matter, right now." Vincent kissed her hands. "Because, when your father, Evan and JT presented my DNA samples as well as my story, it confirmed the presiding judge that I was alive. That being said, my death certificate has officially been erased. Catherine, I never thought I'd ever say this but, I'm alive again. Ironically, I owe my thanks to you." He smiled.

"Me?"

"Yes. If you never have left me, I wouldn't have had the motivation to advocate my story. As of right now, there are still complications. Muirfield is still after me. Who knows, they may still be hunting me down for the rest of my life but I'm tired of just sitting in a dusty warehouse waiting for that moment of freedom. I may not be entirely free, Catherine, but I'm halfway there. I can at least start using my real name again."

"Will you be able to get your job back?" Catherine asked.

"Not yet…like I said, I'm not 100% free. At least, I'm not in my books. I can, if I wanted to, have my job back and live a somewhat normal life but until Muirfield gets what they deserve, I'm not going to involve other peoples' lives. I'm going to have to continue hiding and living under JT's paycheck until Muirfield is finally taken down. I know, at least for the time being, I can't offer you much more than what you currently offer Tommy, but if you have me as your husband, I promise I'll provide you everything I can on every level."

"What about Muirfield and the wedding in two weeks? What about Tommy? He'd be in danger!" Catherine asked with worry.

Vincent cupped her face and smiled. "First of all, Catherine, Muirfield wedding or no Muirfield wedding, a married individual cannot marry another due to laws against polygamy. If you and I marry within the fortnight, by law, you cannot marry Adam. As for Tommy? Muirfield can kiss my ass if they even think about hurting him!" Vincent stood up and urged Catherine to follow him to the roof. Catherine turned towards her window, unsure if she should leave Tommy alone in the apartment but Vincent turned her chin towards him and said, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. If something goes wrong, I'll know."

She trusted Vincent so, with little hesitation, she finally gave in and followed Vincent to the roof of the apartment. They stood near the corner of the fire escape stairs and Vincent looked out into the distance, saying, "Catherine, you know I have already given up my life to stay alive." He turned to look at her without removing his hands from hers. "I'd gladly give up everything all over again if it meant I would be the one standing at the end of the altar as you walk up the aisle. I know…I know this may sound like we're rushing into things, but, like you said, this isn't a typical situation." He smirked.

Catherine stared into his eyes as she felt him rub her hands with his thumbs. She tried thinking of all of the reasons why they shouldn't marry but every single doubt in her mind paled in comparison when it came to her longing desire to share a life with Vincent. She remembered that Vincent would always tell her to take things one day at a time, so why shouldn't she now? What could possibly stop her from marrying the man she loves other than a governmental group of highly trained assassins? If it were four years ago, she would have had to add 'Dead Man' to that list but, as he had just confirmed to her, he isn't 'dead' anymore. Did she fear Muirfield? Hell Yes! Was she going to let them continually destroy her life for as long as she lives? Absolutely not! Catherine finally muttered, "To hell with Muirfield," and immediately pressed her lips to his.

**SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL STARTS HERE**

Her mouth literally pried his open as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Catherine pulled away from him and muttered, "Yes, I will marry you, Vincent." Vincent beamed and he started walking down the stairs as Catherine nibbled on his earlobe, causing him to lightly moan with pleasure. Carefully, he brought them back into her room before closing the window. Vincent took off his jacket as Catherine tightened her legs around his waist as she lightly sucked the base of his neck.

"Catherine…" he mumbled in a low voice. He found his lips back on hers, never wanting this feeling of pure ecstasy to go away. Vincent carried her to her bed and gently lay on top of her. As she slipped her fingers underneath his shirt, he briefly sat up and pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it carelessly onto the floor. She snaked her hands to his back and dug her fingertips into his skin as he fused his lips with hers. Vincent trailed his lips down her neck as his hands traveled beneath the hem of her shirt, slowly pushing it upwards, inch by inch. When the shirt's lip slid over her chest, he grips the hem in both of his hands and peels it off of her body.

Catherine slid her hands from his back, down the sides of his torso to the button of his jeans before fumbling her fingers with it as she tried unbuckling his pants. Vincent laughed at her clumsiness or rather her lack of concentration before intervening and unbuttoning his jeans for her. She managed to pull down the zipper and slide her foot inside the lip of his jeans as she stripped them off of his legs. When her foot couldn't push any further, he helped her out by slipping his feet out of the material and kicking it away from them.

Vincent repeated her action and easily unbuckled her jeans before shedding the denim skin off of her. While he leaned forward and pressed kisses along her collarbone, Catherine moaned from his touch. Her mind was telling her to stop before things go too far but her body…her heart was telling her to continue. Suddenly, her mind gained control of her voice and she whispered through rapid breaths, "We…should…stop…."

"Should…we…?" Vincent asked, unable to stop, himself.

While locking her lips with Vincent's, Catherine intertwined her fingers with his and gently pushed him upwards until she managed to rock him onto his back. He allowed his hands to roam her back until he found the clasp of her bra and unclipped the clips, one by one until the material slowly slid down her arms as it fell towards him. Vincent wrapped his fingers around one of the bra straps and pulled Catherine's wrist out of it before repeating the same thing to her other arm. He then slid it across his body before dropping it to the floor beside the bed.

Catherine pressed her body squarely against his as she kissed him passionately. She could feel the low moan exiting Vincent's mouth as their lips continued to interlock fervently. "Tommy…he…might…might…" She tried to say but lost the will of her mind to the will of her heart when Vincent trapped her against the bed again. She danced her fingers down his back before submerging them underneath the hem of his boxers as he dipped his hand inside the front of her panties.

"Vin…cent…" she shuddered as his fingers gently rubbed against her wetness. Instinctively, Catherine spread apart her legs as she dug her heels into the mattress. After sliding her right foot between the band of his boxers and his lower abdomen, she gently and deliberately brushed the sole of her foot against his hardened member. He moaned her name quietly. He never thought four years of separation would make even foreplay feel this…fantastic.

After teasing him, Catherine eventually pushed against the elastic band of his boxers as it slid down his body. This time, however, she managed to remove the entire material off of his feet, pushing it somewhere between the bedframe and the mattress. While digging her feet into the mattress again, she peeled her panties away from her center as he continued stroking against her 'pleasure button'. She lifted her legs and pulled her panties off of each foot and tossed it carelessly to the side.

He finally removed his fingers from her center and gently pressed his tip against her opening, waiting for permission. Catherine laughed and rolled her eyes. She knew Vincent would always be a gentleman—even if they've already passed the point of no return before. She leaned on top of her elbows and kissed him, giving him a personal invitation.

As gently as possible, he slowly dipped himself inside of her, reuniting their bodies after a rather long and unwanted sabbatical. She received his touch in every way and knew that no matter what happens, they'd take each day as it comes. Just as they have always done.

"I love you, Catherine." Vincent whispered.

She pressed her lips against his before answering, "I love you too, Vincent."

**SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL ENDS**

Hours of pleasure passed as Vincent and Catherine continued to merge together their undying love. That is, until two little eyes stared at them early in the morning.

"Mommy?" Little Tommy spoke as he watched his parents with curiosity.

Vincent and Catherine froze until both of them turned their heads to see Tommy's wide eyes blinking straight at them.

"T-tommy!" Catherine exclaimed as she and Vincent instantly separated and threw the sheets over their sweaty, spent bodies. Oblivious to his parents' 'situation', Tommy climbed up on the bed and crawled between the empty space created by Vincent and Catherine seconds ago.

"Mommy, why..ummm…why...why… you and….um...Vin-cent not w-wearrr on your p-jays?" Tommy asked, pointing to Catherine's bare shoulders and Vincent's bare chest.

"I thought you were sleeping, Tommy?" Catherine asked, ignoring Tommy's question.

"I goed potty…and and and…I...ummm…I heard you and…ummmm…Vin-cent…b-beatinggg faaast. I…um…thinked…you was innnn…ummm…tru-ble." Tommy explained.

"So you wanted to be my little hero didn't you." Catherine smiled as she rubbed Tommy's head.

"Yeah!"

Catherine started tickle-attacking Tommy as Vincent slipped out of the sheets. He mentally cursed as he looked for his boxers but couldn't find them. He looked at Catherine with a desperate look and she tried to think back where she put them. As Tommy giggled, Catherine mouth lipped, 'Check between the bedframe and the mattress.'

Vincent nodded and slipped his hand between the gap. His hand blindly searched for his boxers until he found material lying on the floor. He pulled it out and waved it like a flag, announcing his victory to Catherine. As he hopped into them, Catherine laughed. Vincent finally said, "Alright, Tommy, even little heroes must go back to bed in the wee hours of the night." He scooped the still laughing kid from his mother's torturous fingers and carried him to his room.

As Vincent tucked Tommy back into bed, Tommy said, "Why you smell funny?"

Vincent froze into place and tried to think of a sucky but 3-year-old believable answer. "Um…I think your nose is broken."

"My nose not broked! You funny!" Tommy laughed. Vincent pretended to grab Tommy's nose and said, "Are you sure? Hmmmm…Doesn't this look a little bit like your nose?" Vincent showed Tommy his thumb between his pointer and middle fingers, making Tommy touch his face to look for his nose.

"That not my nose!" Tommy exclaimed. "Seeeee?! My nose here!"

Vincent laughed and said, "You need to go to sleep, kiddo. Your mommy won't be happy with me if I keep you awake."

"O." Tommy formed his lips in a circle as he watched Vincent leave. Suddenly he said, "Mommy love you like she love me."

Vincent turned around laughed, "What makes you say that?"

"Mommy don't like people she hate touch her. She lets you touch her with-owt ummm with-owt making you hurt." Tommy replied. "If Mommy love you. I do too!"

Vincent smiled. "Thanks, kid. You know, you're like your mother in a lot of ways."

"Mommy telled me I am like Daaaaddy." Tommy said. "Daaaaaddy was a arrrmy sol-jur and a dok-tor. When I am growed up, I want to beee liiiike Daaaaddy."

"I'm sure your father will be proud to hear you say that." Vincent whispered as he felt little tears forming in his eyes.

"I wishhhhh Dadddddy come home nowwww…I misssss himmmm." Tommy said as his bottom lip covered his top lip.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon. Tell you what, Tommy, if you promise to go back to sleep then I'll promise you you'll meet your father tomorrow."

"Really!?" Tommy's eyes widened with excitement.

"Really…Just go back to sleep, alright?"

"Kay!" Tommy replied as he turned over on his side. The boy was actually tired than he was letting on. The moment he closed his eyes, he was out. Vincent tiptoed back into Catherine's room, finding her already sleeping.

He snickered as he chucked off his boxers and slid next to her. The sudden shift of the bed caused Catherine to stir in her sleep and twist over until she was comfortably lying against his body with her hand against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Okay, so it is obvious that this Fanfiction has NOW turned into an M-rated fic. **

**First of all, you better have enjoyed that 'steamy' scene because they'll be rare to come by from me. Honestly, it isn't my favorite type of scene to write simply because it is a little awkward for me. But, for the sake of this chapter, I got a little carried away and wrote one anyway. **

**I tried my best not to have it TOO explicit but, I guess that term is relative to the reader. What may seem explicit to me may not be explicit to others. Who knows. **

**Anyhoo, I hoped you liked this chapter. Don't worry, there's still a LOT more chapters to come!**


	7. If a Great Wave Shall Fall

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

Chapter Six

If a Great Wave Shall Fall

* * *

"_I wishhhhh Dadddddy come home nowwww…I misssss himmmm." Tommy said as his bottom lip covered his top lip. _

"_I'm sure he'll be home soon. Tell you what, Tommy, if you promise to go back to sleep then I'll promise you you'll meet your father tomorrow." _

"_Really!?" Tommy's eyes widened with excitement. _

"_Really…Just go back to sleep, alright?" _

"_Kay!" Tommy replied as he turned over on his side. The boy was actually tired than he was letting on. The moment he closed his eyes, he was out. Vincent tiptoed back into Catherine's room, finding her already sleeping. _

_He snickered as he chucked off his boxers and slid next to her. The sudden shift of the bed caused Catherine to stir in her sleep and twist over until she was comfortably lying against his body with her hand against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before falling asleep himself._

* * *

Catherine inhaled a deep breath as she opened her eyes to a new morning. She smiled. She never thought she would ever be waking up in _**his**_ arms again. This feeling was very familiar to her yet at the same time, it was very new to her as well. She didn't really understand it but something was different about the way they made love the night prior. It was nothing like the other times in the past.

She looked up and noticed he was still sleeping. Oh how she missed waking up to him in the morning. He was always the last one to wake up. As he was soundly sleeping, she couldn't help but study his face. He looked…different. He seemed thinner…and more tired.

She suddenly caressed his scar and pressed her lips to his. Vincent opened one eye and mumbled against her lips, "Stop taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping."

As she continued pressing her lips against his, she managed to pry his mouth open before he leaned her backwards until she cushioned between him and the bed. "What time is it?" Vincent asked, groggily.

"A little after 7 AM." Catherine giggled when she heard Vincent groan.

"It's too early to be awake."

"Oh?" Catherine raised her eyebrow. "Well I guess you can go back to sleep—"

"Music to my ears." Vincent smirked as he rolled back over to his side of the bed and positioned himself to go back to sleep.

"—or you could join me in a shower." Catherine whispered against his ear before she slipped off the bed. Vincent's eyes popped open and as he followed Catherine into the bathroom, he said, "And yet, if my mind serves me correctly, sleep pales in comparison to shower sex."

Catherine laughed as she felt him snake his arms around her neck. "Unfortunately, Vincent, we cannot allow Tommy to have a rerun of early this morning. So, shower sex will just have to take a rain check. The last thing we need is him walking in on us showering together."

"Think of it this way, Catherine, every kid is bound to walk in on their parents having sex at least some time in his or her life. Tommy is simply an early visual learner." Vincent smirked.

"Oh please. We do NOT want Tommy to be mentally scarred for the rest of his life. I hate to say this but we need to be a little more diligent when it comes to sex. You know as well as I that Tommy is special like his father." Catherine turned around in his arms and caressed his cheek. "Even if we are making love in an empty apartment room three floors up, he'd still be able to hear and smell us."

"Catherine, has Tommy had any screenings yet? You know, hearing and vision?" Vincent asked as she turned on the water.

"Not yet. Unless one of us requests it, he will have his first screening when he starts Kindergarten." Catherine replied. "I'm sure he'll pass with flying colors."

"No doubt about that." Vincent laughed. "But, because he's special, there will be things he won't be able to do unless he learns control."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"Well, think about it. If, in junior high, Tommy decides to go for the track team, the coaches are going to think he's on steroids because he's unbelievably fast. I saw him, yesterday; he zoomed off to find you when he caught wind of your smell. Hell, I could have sworn there was dust forming behind him. Anyways, if he ever wants to try out for teams like football or track, he'll need to understand his uniqueness." Vincent stated as they stepped into the shower.

"Vincent, Tommy is three years old. It isn't like we have to start planning his graduation anytime soon. When jock years come, we'll tackle them as a family. I'm sure, by junior high, Tommy will understand his exceptionality compared to others. Besides, he's a very smart kid. He'll be as smart as his father is." Catherine smiled. "Now, come on, we've gotta hurry up if we want to be dressed and ready for the day before Tommy wakes up."

"Okay." Vincent replied.

After their shower, Catherine found a pair of clothes in her dresser as Vincent dug an outfit out of his suitcase. When they finished getting dressed, Catherine said to Vincent, "Why don't you wake up Tommy as I make breakfast?"

"Actually, an idea just popped into my head. Listen, last night, or rather this morning, when I put Tommy back to bed, I promised him that when he wakes up, his father would be home. Don't make breakfast. Wake up Tommy and get him ready for the day. Then, take him to that Smalley's Diner…they serve breakfast right?"

Catherine nodded and asked, "What are you up to, Vincent?"

"You'll see." Vincent smirked. "Now, if Tommy asks, tell him I had to go to the store…or something…whatever you do, don't tell him I'll be meeting you two. And when he asks where you two are going, tell him you're going to Smalley's for breakfast and that his father will be meeting you there. Okay?"

Catherine smiled and pressed her lips to his. "You have no idea what you're doing for him, Vincent. He'll be ecstatic to finally meet his father."

Vincent grinned. "Now, go!" As she turned around, he popped her bottom and caused her to jump a little.

"I like you when you're kinky in the morning." She laughed as she walked out of the room.

Vincent walked back over to his suitcase and pulled out his old army uniform. He never thought he'd actually wear it again but he had the opportunity, so he was going to take it.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Catherine shook Tommy's little body and whispered, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and smacked his lips as he stretched his tiny body. "Hiii Mommy." He muttered drowsily.

"Tired, are we?" Catherine laughed, remembering Tommy's little expedition earlier in the morning. Tommy nodded as Catherine picked him up. "Come on, time to get dressed."

"I wanna sleep some more." He mumbled.

"And you, my good sir, are exactly like your father!" Catherine giggled as she started taking his PJs off of him. Tommy blinked a couple times and suddenly looked at his mother. "Daaaaaddy commmming back todayyyy!"

"Is he?" Catherine laughed. She popped his little desert camouflage shirt over his head before sliding his khaki pants over his little legs.

"Yeahhh! Vincent told me Daaaaddy willlll beeeeee here todaaay!" Tommy beamed.

Catherine helped him put his small feet into his combat boots before she tied his laces up. "Alright, let's go." She picked him up in her arms before leaving his room.

"Where we goinnnng?!" Tommy asked as his mother started carrying him out of the apartment.

"We, my little man, are going to go to Smalley's Diner for breakfast! Guess who will be meeting us?!" Catherine smiled as she rubbed her nose against Tommy's.

"Mr. Miiiike?!" Tommy asked as he looked up, trying to think who else would be meeting them.

"Good guess but wrong one. I'll give you one more try." Catherine laughed.

"Hmmmmmmm…" Suddenly his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Daaaaaddddyyyy?!"

Catherine nodded as Tommy shouted, "Wait! I go get sommmethingggg innnn my ummm my roooommmm!" Catherine put him down and he toddled back to his room and grabbed his drawing pad.

"What do you have there, little man?" Catherine asked as she bent down to his level.

Tommy held the pad to his chest and exclaimed, "Noooo Loooooky!"

"Alright. I promise, I won't look. You ready to meet your father?" Catherine grinned as she offered her hand.

Tommy nodded as he took his mother's hand, leaving his apartment for the last time without his father. Next time he comes back, he'll have his daddy with him.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Vincent watched Catherine carry Tommy into the Smalley's Diner as he waited in the car. Part of him feels like Tommy already knows who his father is. When he first met Tommy, he felt a deep connection only after laying eyes on the boy. Even though he has only just met little (Vincent) Tommy Keller/Chandler, he loves him as a son already. He would do ANYTHING for Tommy just like he'd do ANYTHING for Catherine. His father always told him that it is the man's job to take care of the family—and that is EXACTLY what Vincent planned on doing for the rest of his life.

He stepped out of his car and locked it. He saw his reflection in the restaurant's windows and paused. He never thought he'd ever see himself wear something…so…reminding of his past. He stood up straight and examined his form. '_Heh…if only JT could see me right now…_'

He adjusted his uniform and straightened it out before making sure his hat was facing the proper direction. Without further ado, he slowly made his way inside the diner. Catherine smiled when she saw Vincent dressed in his army uniform. Vincent walked towards them as formal as possible (it's been a while so he's a little out of practice) and stood almost a complete foot behind Tommy's seat.

Vincent gazed into Catherine's eyes as the glimmered with complete happiness. "Hey, Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"There's someone here to see you." Catherine gleamed. Tommy looked around him, side to side, up and down and said, "I seeeee nobody!"

"Turn around." Catherine whispered.

Tommy slowly twisted his head around and when he saw the man standing behind him, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he emitted a small gasp. Little Tommy never imagined the meeting of his father to be so perfect! Here he was, dressed in a desert camouflage uniform and combat boots, standing directly behind him. Suddenly, after taking it all in, Tommy literally leaped stood on his chair and leaped into arms as he exclaimed, "DAAAAADDDDDYYYY!"

Vincent laughed as Tommy wrapped his arms around him while other people clapped at this touching reunion. Vincent took off his hat and placed it on Tommy's small head. "I think you'll grow into it eventually."

Tommy looked up at the man, recognizing his face, his scar and his voice. Suddenly, Tommy snapped his head towards Catherine and asked, "Vincent is Daddy?"

Catherine nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes. She stood up, walked around the table and pressed her lips against Vincent's. Tommy watched the interaction between his parents and then mimicked Catherine's move but placed a kiss on Vincent's cheek instead. Catherine sat back down and Vincent carried Tommy to the booth before trapping the little guy between him and the wall.

"Mommy, did you knowwww Vincent is Daaaaaddy?" Tommy asked.

Both Catherine and Vincent laughed at their son's curiosity. Catherine leaned towards Tommy and said, "I knew Vincent was your father because he gave me the best present I could ever ask for."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"He gave me you." Catherine grinned as Vincent held her hand above the table. Suddenly, the waitress walked over and said, "Hello, my name is Louanne and I'll be your server today. Would you like anything to drink?"

Catherine said, "I'll have water and so will the little guy in the corner."

"And you?" Louanne asked as she looked at Vincent.

"I'll have water too." He replied before she rushed off to take other costumers' orders.

Tommy suddenly crawled into Vincent's lap and pointed to his shirt. "We match!"

"We sure do! Say, I want you to have something, Tommy." Vincent smiled as he reached into his pocket and unfolded his fingers in front of his son.

Instantly, Tommy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "That's a armeeee dogggtaaaag!" Vincent laughed and slipped his old dog tag over Tommy's head. "Mommmmy! Looooooky!"

"I see!" Catherine exclaimed. "You look like a professional now!"

Tommy grinned from ear to ear before hugging Vincent's neck and giving him a wet kiss on the cheek. "Thaaaank yooooou, Daaaaaaddy!"

Vincent swung his arms around Tommy before raising him in the air. Catherine smiled and laughed as she watched her fiancé interact with Tommy. Who knew Vincent would be such a kid person?

As Vincent and Tommy were in their own little world of fun, Louanne came back with the drinks and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Catherine looked up to Louanne and said, "I'll have a plate of waffles with Maple Syrup and butter on the side." As Louanne wrote her order, Catherine tapped Vincent in the knee with her foot to get his attention.

"You sir? What can I get for you?" Louanne asked as she looked at Vincent.

"Oh…um…I'll have a plate of two scrambled eggs, hash browns, an English muffin and bacon." Vincent replied before nudging Tommy and whispering, "What do you want, kiddo?"

"Ummmm…caaaaake." Tommy smiled, causing Vincent and Catherine to laugh.

"Tommy, cake isn't breakfast food." Catherine reprimanded but then looked at Louanne. "He'll have a plate of one scrambled egg, hash browns and bacon."

"Alrighty! I'll send in your orders right away!" Louanne smiled before leaving them once again.

"Mommmmmmy? What ummm what are ummm orrrderrrsss?" Tommy asked as he looked up at his mother while still in Vincent's arms.

"An order is something like food that you ask for and someone else gives it to you." Catherine replied, taking a sip from her water.

"Or," Vincent added, "It could be a demand."

"Deeeemaaand?" Tommy now looked at his father, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah…um…You know when your Mommy tells you to do something and you do it?"

Tommy nodded.

"Well, well, when your mommy is telling you to do something, she is demanding or rather, ordering you to do something." Vincent replied.

"Oh." Tommy answered but then his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Oh yeaaaah! Daaaddy! I drawed this and and and I drawed it for youuuu!" Tommy picked up his drawing pad and opened the top cover.

The first piece of paper was decorated in crayon. Tommy had drawn a family picture with him, Catherine and Vincent standing in grass. There was a sunshine in the top left corner as well a tree to the family's right. All family members had smiles on their faces. Vincent was standing the closes to the sun (relatively speaking of course), Catherine was next to the tree and Tommy was standing between them as he held their hands.

"Wow, Tommy. This is…amazing." Vincent's eyes widened. He was truly touched. "I'll tell you one thing, kiddo, your gift is a work of art compared to my stick figures."

"You liiiike it?"

"Tommy, this photo deserves a frame." Vincent smiled before showing it to Catherine.

"Mommmmmy! He likkkkkes ittttt!" Tommy exclaimed as he clapped.

Catherine and Vincent smiled towards each other with loving eyes as Tommy sipped water from his bendy straw. The small family spent the next hour laughing, smiling, eating and talking. Tommy was the main entertainment for Vincent and Catherine. It seemed that no matter how long they've sat at the booth, Tommy always had something to say.

As Vincent, Catherine and Tommy left Smalley's; Vincent couldn't help but sense Catherine's uneasiness. "What's wrong, Catherine?"

"I have to go do something." Catherine replied as she looked in the distance. Vincent turned his head and saw Adam staring intently at Catherine. "I have to return his ring and if he won't willingly take it, I'll shove it down his throat."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Vincent asked, re-shifting Tommy's weight onto his other arm.

"No, Vincent. I'll be okay. If anything, he won't try something in the public eye. He has an image to present." Catherine said before kissing Vincent on the cheek. She rubbed Tommy's head and added, "I'll be right back."

As Catherine walked over to Adam, Vincent whispered to as he buckled him into Catherine's car, "Whatever you see or hear, Tommy, stay in the car. Okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do as I say. Okay? I'm going to go make sure Mommy stays safe from Adam."

"Kaaaaay." Tommy replied before Vincent closed the car door and walked closer to

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"Are you following me now?" Catherine asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You were supposed to fit for your wedding dress an hour ago." He stated. "I can see you were occupied elsewhere."

"What I do with my time is none of your business, Adam." Catherine jabbed her finger into his chest. "I only came here to tell you we're through!"

Adam grabbed her am menacingly and yanked her towards him. "Now you listen here, Chandler, you are GOING to marry me in two weeks! If you don't, that boy of yours, Tommy, will be tortured beyond your imagination!"

Catherine spat in his face and twisted his arm. "No! You listen to ME! I! AM! THROUGH! If you think for ONE SECOND that I'm going to continue to put up with your constant shit and demands, you've got another thing coming! I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I AM THROUGH!"

Vincent slowly walked closer to Catherine and Adam and smirked at how Catherine is handling the situation. As he was about to intervene, he paused when his ears caught a clicking sound as Adam muttered something like, "So be it."

Before Catherine and Vincent knew it, Catherine's minivan caught flames as the vehicle exploded.

"TOMMMMY!" both parents shouted in desperation as Vincent ran to the explosion site and Catherine immediately fell to her knees.

"I warned you Catherine Chandler. Refuse me again and your son's father will be next." Adam whispered darkly before leaving the scene.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Oh I know I'm evil right now. XD**

**Don't worry, all will be well! **

**Well, wanted to post this before the night was out! Now I am going to watch the People's Choice Awards! **

**Follow me on Twitter: WriterFreak001**

**YouTube: DreamWriter001**


	8. IT Would Fall Upon Us All

**CONGRATULATIONS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST FOR WINNING PCA BEST NEW DRAMA! I AM SOOOOOO PROUD AND SORE FROM VOTING ALL DAY YESTERDAY! BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT! XD**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Seven

It Would Fall Upon Us All

* * *

_Vincent slowly walked closer to Catherine and Adam and smirked at how Catherine is handling the situation. As he was about to intervene, he paused when his ears caught a clicking sound as Adam muttered something like, "So be it." _

_Before Catherine and Vincent knew it, Catherine's minivan caught flames as the vehicle exploded. _

"_TOMMMMY!" both parents shouted in desperation as Vincent ran to the explosion site and Catherine immediately fell to her knees. _

"_I warned you Catherine Chandler. Refuse me again and your son's father will be next." Adam whispered darkly before leaving the scene._

* * *

"Tommy!?" Vincent called as he frantically searched the area for his son. He didn't care for the fact that he was burning his hands as he picked up pieces of metal. "Tommy! Answer me!" Vincent demanded. As he searched for his boy, he didn't realize his ears were ringing from the explosion—making it very impossible for him to hear anything.

Suddenly, Catherine had gained the strength to move again so she ran over to Vincent and started pounding him in the chest. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!" she screamed. "HE WAS JUST A BABY!"

He couldn't say anything to justify his actions. He knew he should have protected Tommy over protecting her—that was his duty as a father! Yet, it seems that no matter what he tries to do, he always screws up.

As she continued pounding on his chest, people started flooding out of the restaurant to see what all of the commotion was. While they piled on out, Vincent was having a hard time trying to sniff out Tommy's scent. Part of him knew Tommy would sense the danger and get out but the other part of him wasn't one hundred percent certain.

As he sniffed the area's smells, he detected a sniper sitting in one of the trees behind the diner. The gun was aimed towards the people. Vincent took ahold of Catherine's wrists but she still struggled to hurt him.

"Catherine! Listen to me! Tommy has to be still alive! Got that! He has to be!" Vincent tried to sooth her. She fell to her knees, not sure what to think of the situation and Vincent released her wrists. In an instant, he heard the sniper's gun beep as if ready to fire. Not taking any more chances, Vincent grabbed one of the car's doors and roared as he hurled it towards the trees, hitting its mark.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" a woman shrieked, pointing towards Vincent.

"QUICK! CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!" another woman hollered.

Before Catherine could say anything to refute their statements, she snapped her head towards the trees when she heard growling coming from a distance.

"Vincent! That's Tommy!" Catherine exclaimed. "He's okay!" As she ran up to him, he stopped her from going forward. "Vincent! Let me go! Our son is somewhere in the woods! He's growling for help!"

The Beast turned around and gently cupped her face as he looked at Catherine with pleading eyes. Willing the human inside of him to speak, he said in a very low, gravelly voice, "Stay…I'll…find….Tommy…Catherine…" She placed her hands on top of his and nodded.

Before she could even blink, he was gone. She knew she could never leave Vincent to find their son alone no matter how much she trusted him. Whenever he kills, he has a hard time transforming back and he needed her to help him. So, she decided she would only give him a head start before following him herself.

Vincent ran as fast as he could through the woods while tracking Tommy's scent. He realized that the only reason he didn't pick it up before was because he wasn't focusing clearly. He suddenly heard more growling and saw two men carrying a cage with Tommy inside.

Tommy saw Vincent and instantly reverted back, screaming, "Daaaaaddy!"

The men turned around and saw Vincent ready to take on his prey. One of them pulled out their gun and shouted, "S-stay back! I'll shoot you!"

Vincent roared as if to mock their bravery. The other man suddenly pointed a gun towards Tommy, and said, "If you value your spawn's life, you'll stand down."

Tommy transformed again and started pounding the cage in hopes to open it. As Vincent watched him struggle, he kept a close eye on the man with the gun pointing towards his son. He didn't care if there was a gun pointed towards him; all he cared for was his son's safety.

Suddenly, the man with the 'Tommy' gun shouted, "SHUT UP!" as he kicked the cage in efforts to scare the boy. Vincent instantly roared with anger as he charged the man before easily ripping him to shreds. As he turned towards the other man, he still continued to point his weapon towards the Beast.

"D-don't come any c-closer!" he warned as he feared for his life. "I won't h-hesitate to shoot!"

The man happened to be standing beside the cage and as Vincent started walking towards his son, the man pulled the trigger, shooting Vincent in the shoulder. Vincent growled in pain as he clutched his wound.

"I WARNED YOU!" the man shouted.

Tommy snarled and shook the cage when he saw his father in pain. He banged and kicked and roared but nothing worked. He was helpless.

Vincent roared, allowing his target to know he was not defeated. Vincent cautiously took another step towards the cage, earning him another wound but in his leg. He clutched his thigh as he hovered in agony.

The agent placed the gun's muzzle against Vincent's cheek and said, "Have any last words?"

Suddenly, Vincent's appearance shifted back to human—he was losing too much blood from his left leg to remain as Beast. He watched his son struggled as he tried to get out in order to help him. Out of nowhere, a shot rang out from the distance, aiming right next to the agent's feet.

"PUT DOWN YOUR GUN!" Catherine shouted, pointing her gun towards the agent. She walked closer until she was five feet from behind him. "I won't tell you again! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!"

"THIS MAN IS A MONSTER AND SO IS HIS BOY! ARE YOU HONESTLY GOING TO TELL ME NOT TO KILL THEM?! HE KILLED TWO OF MY MEN WITHOUT HESITATION!" the agent screamed.

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Catherine shouted back. "HE WAS JUST PROTECTING HIS FAMILY!"

"OH YEAH?! AND WHO ARE YOU TO DEFEND THESE DEMONS?!" Catherine took another step and shot the agent's left calf, causing him to fall backwards and cry in agony.

"You may fear these demons, as you say it, but remember this: It's the mother's wrath you have to worry about." Catherine stated, shooting him in the other calf.

Before Catherine pulled another trigger, Vincent managed to call her name out, "Catherine! Stop!"

She looked over to him and he continued, "Catherine, you are not a cold-blood killer. Don't do this to yourself."

"Vincent, he tried to kill you! His partner also tried to kill our son!" Catherine exclaimed. "I can't allow him to live! He'll just come back and try again!"

"Catherine, listen to me," Vincent mustered as much as his strength as he could, and stood up on his feet. He dragged himself over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't kill him. It isn't worth it."

"But Vincent!"

Vincent placed his right hand on her gun and lowered it. "Maybe what he needs is a shred of mercy. Look, Tommy is fine. He's okay. There's no reason to kill this man."

"He tried to kill you Vincent!"

"But I'm not dead, am I?"

"Only because I came at the last second!" Catherine rebuked.

"And I'm incredibly thankful for that, Catherine. But do you really want Tommy to see his mother kill someone?" Vincent asked

Catherine looked over towards the cage. Tommy had his hands wrapped around two of the bars as he watched his parents interact. His expression was of fear and confusion. He didn't know why people tried to kill his mommy or his daddy. He didn't understand why his mommy tried to kill the bad man or why his father killed the other bad man. He thought killing was wrong. So why were his parents killing? Hundreds of thoughts entered the little three-year-old's brain but not one of them made sense.

After realizing what this built-up hatred for Muirfield was doing to her, she finally lowered her gun, giving it to Vincent. "I'm sorry…" she muttered.

Vincent wrapped his non-injured arm around her and pulled her close. "It's okay…Let's just go. Okay?"

Catherine nodded as she and Vincent walked over to the cage. Vincent winced as he ripped the cage's top off but tried to hide his pain for Catherine and Tommy. The moment he was free, Tommy leaped into his mother's arms.

"Mommmmy!" he cried, hugging her for dear life.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here." Catherine whispered as she combed through Tommy's short locks of hair. "I'm here…" Catherine looked towards Vincent and noticed blood trickling down his arm and his leg. "Vincent, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine…they're just flesh wounds." He replied. He knew the bullets didn't pierce his bone but that didn't deter the fact that the wounds hurt like hell. As he started to walk, he lost his balance and fell forward.

"Vincent!" Catherine cried out as she ran to him.

"I'm okay, Catherine." Vincent replied as he stood up again, this time, limping towards her.

Catherine wrapped his hand around her shoulder for extra support.

"Mommmmy, is Daaaaddy hurt?" Tommy asked, seeing Vincent's pained expression.

"He's going to be fine, Tommy." She lied. She honestly didn't know if he'd be fine.

"Catherine, don't worry about me. I heal faster than the average human. I just need you to get me back to the apartment and will also need you to remove the bullets."

Catherine nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly, Vincent shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Vincent pushed Catherine and Tommy out of the way as a bullet pierced his back.

"Vincent?!" Catherine shrieked as she crawled to him. She saw blood gushing out from his upper right back where the third bullet pierced him.

"Daaaaaaddy!" Tommy hollered as he toddled closer to his father. "Mommy! Daddy needs dok-tor!"

Catherine panicked. She saw a lot of blood flooding out of him but didn't know what to do. She took off her jacket and said, "Tommy, I need you to press this as hard as you can towards Daddy's back. Okay?"

Tommy nodded and took her jacket before placing it over the wound. As he pressed as hard as he could, Catherine grabbed the gun that Vincent had been holding and ran towards the agent they had left behind.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU SHOT HIM!" Catherine shouted as she ran.

"I was aiming the bullet towards the little bastard…He should have died in that car explosion." The agent replied. "If anything, he's the worst abomination there is."

"I gave you a chance to live but you just took that away!" Catherine stated as she immediately pulled the trigger, sending three bullets into the man's chest. Then, as quickly as she could, she dug her fingers into the man's wounds and tore out the bullets so no one can trace it back to her. She ran back to Vincent and Tommy and said, "Tommy, can you hear Daddy's heart? Can you tell me how he's doing?"

"Daddy's heart beats slow." Tommy replied. "Mommy, what we do?"

Suddenly, Vincent coughed and tried to get up. Catherine knelt down next to him and hushed him. "Shhhhh…Don't try anything."

"Cath…er…ine…" he coughed.

"Shhhhh, I'm right here! I'm right here!" Catherine answered as she took his hands and placed them on her face. "See? I'm right here!"

As Tommy started crying, Vincent still tried to get up but the pain in his back was too excruciating. He immediately fell forwards.

"Vincent, don't move! I'll be right back! Okay?! I'm going to find some help!" Catherine kissed his hands before standing up to run back towards town but stopped and shouted, "Tommy! Keep that jacket on him as hard as possible! Okay?! Also, keep talking to him!"

She saw Tommy hold back a few tears as he nodded and placed the jacket back over Vincent's back. With that, Catherine ran towards the town.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Catherine bolted towards Smalley's and there was still a crowd of people hovering over what is now an area marked off by crime-scene yellow tape.

"LOOK! THERE SHE IS! SHE'S THE ONE WHO OWNED THE CAR!" a man shouted, pointing towards Catherine. "SHE ALSO DEFENDED THE MONSTER!"

Officer Jacob Tucker walked over to Catherine and said, "Ma'am, you'll need to come to the station with me to answer a few questions."

"Officer, with all due respect, I need an ambulance right way! My fiancé, my true fiancé, has been shot in three places and needs help! Now!" Catherine stated.

"DON'T GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTS! HER FIANCÉ IS THE DEVIL!" a woman screamed. "SHE'S BORE HIM A CHILD!"

"Is what they're saying true? Is your fiancé the man responsible for killing the sniper over yonder?" Officer Jacob asked.

"No! I mean, yes! But it was self-defense! He was only protecting the people out here! The sniper was aiming at them!" Catherine explained. "Listen, sir, I don't have time for this! He's dying!"

"Miss Chandler, I know you used to work for the NYPD but we do things a little differently here. If he's a monster like all of these men and women are saying, then it may be best if we just leave him to die. Of course, your son will have to be taken in to custody considering what he is."

"You don't mean that!" Catherine said.

"Indeed, I do. Now, you need to come with me!" he stated as he tried to grab her but she immediately dodged him and stood on Vincent's car.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Catherine shouted. "MY PHONE HAS DIED AND MY FIANCÉ IS DYING! I NEED AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"AND HELP A MONSTER? A DEMON!? A THREAT TO THE WORLD?! LET HIM DIE!"

"VINCENT WOULD NEVER HURT YOU! HE IS THE KINDEST PERSON I KNOW AND IS THREE-HUNDRED TIMES THE PERSON ANY ONE OF YOU WILL EVER BE!" Catherine screamed.

"HE'S NO PERSON AT ALL! HE'S A BEAST!"

"NO! HE ISN'T!" Catherine pleaded for them to listen but they just wouldn't. She was running out of time. Without further ado, she started running back towards Vincent and Tommy as she was being followed by a bunch of angry townspeople.

"Mommmmmmy!" Tommy exclaimed as Catherine showed up. Quickly, she whispered, "Vincent, I need to move you to the bushes, Okay? Then, I'll be right back after that. I promise."

Vincent groaned as Catherine asked Tommy to help her. They dragged Vincent towards a pile of bushes and Catherine grabbed Vincent's keys but noticed they were broken from the bullet that had hit his leg. "Tommy, whatever happens, do not utter a sound. Got that? Don't utter a single word and do NOT change even if you feel threatened. If you stay quiet, they won't find you."

Catherine quickly kissed Tommy and Vincent's heads before running back to Vincent's car. The moment she got to Vincent's car, she picked up what used to be a windshield wiper from her car and smashed Vincent's driver side window. She then brushed the glass away from the seat, wincing as the glass sliced her hands in several places. After removing the ignition hood, she used a shard of glass to strip the power wires before connecting them to the starter wires. She cursed as she slightly shocked herself from hotwiring the car but she didn't care about that right now. All she cared about was getting Vincent to a hospital.

When she heard the car start, she put the ignition hood back in place and then hopped into the car. Without hesitation, she floored the gas and drove straight towards Vincent and Tommy's location, swerving around the townspeople as she did so.

She parked the car and shouted, "Tommy, how is he?!"

"He still beating…but…he not talking no more." Tommy looked down as he kept pressing the jacket against his father's back. Catherine carefully dragged Vincent to the back of the car and then ordered Tommy, "Sit between the back seat and the front seat and continue to do the same thing you've been doing. Okay?"

Tommy nodded and sat where he was told as he continued to place pressure on his father's back.

Catherine reversed the car and swung it back around towards town. She sped until she met the street and then continued speeding until she got to the hospital. In an instant, she parked, killed the engine by separating the wires and then said, "Tommy! I'll be right back! I'm going to get help okay!?"

"Kaaaaay!"

With that, Catherine ran towards the entrance of the hospital, hoping she would get someone's attention.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Yes…I know, I'm still evil. **

**What do you think will happen? **


	9. And Between Sand and Stone

**AUSTIN BASIS AND I HAD A TWEETING CONVERSATION ON TWITTER!  
AWESOME TO THE MAX! **

**Also, sorry for the late update…got sort of distracted with…ahem…Twitter and family….**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Eight

And Between Sand and Stone

* * *

_Catherine reversed the car and swung it back around towards town. She sped until she met the street and then continued speeding until she got to the hospital. In an instant, she parked, killed the engine by separating the wires and then said, "Tommy! I'll be right back! I'm going to get help okay!?" _

"_Kaaaaay!"_

_With that, Catherine ran towards the entrance of the hospital, hoping she would get someone's attention._

* * *

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Catherine shouted as she pushed her way through the double doors of the hospital.

"Look. It's her." A nurse glared at Catherine. "She's the one the officer called about. She's the monster's whore."

"Please!" Catherine begged, running to the nurse who was just talking about her. "Please, he'll die! Please!"

As she ran from nurse to nurse and doctor to doctor, no one would offer and help. Catherine finally screamed as loud as she could, "IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME?! MY FIANCÉ IS DYING! HE USED TO BE A DOCTOR AND HE TOLD ME DOCTORS HELP NO MATTER WHAT?! WHERE IS YOUR HUMANITY?!"

No one answered.

"THE WAY I SEE IT?! YOU GUYS ARE THE MONSTERS; NOT HIM! SO PLEASE?! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE HELP MY FIANCÉ!"

The doctors and nurses continued their own business until a young man shouted, "WHYISN'T THERE A TEAM HELPING THIS POOR YOUNG WOMAN!?"

"Doctor Redfield! She's the whore of that monster Officer Jacob called about!" a nurse replied.

"DOES ANYONE REMEMBER THIS HOSPITAL'S MISSION STATEMENT?! HMMM!? I DID NOT BECOME THE DIRECTOR OF THIS HOSPITAL TO IGNORE THE INJURIES OF A MAN! WE SERVE TO PROVIDE MEDICAL ASSISTANCE NO MATTER THE PATIENT! NOW I WANT A TEAM OF DOCTORS FOLLOWING THIS YOUN G WOMAN THIS INSTANT!" Doctor Redfield shouted before several doctors started running out the door. Before she could say thank you, she ran out and grabbed Tommy before Vincent was carefully placed on a gurney.

Tommy started crying as the doctors wheeled his father away and Catherine began following them. When they brought him into the surgery room, the doctor from earlier was about to go in but Catherine said, "Wait…there's something you need to know about Vincent…He is—"

"It's quite alright. I know who your fiancé is, Miss Chandler. He's the father of the boy of saved my uncle, is he not?" Dr. Redfield asked.

"You're Michael's nephew?" Catherine asked in shock.

"The one and only. Trust me; he'll be safe under my watch." Dr. Redfield smiled as he went into the room. Catherine placed her hand on the glass as Tommy soaked her shirt with his tears.

She tried hushing him but no matter what she did, he wouldn't stop crying. "Tommy, it's going to be okay. If I know your father, he's one tough cookie." She patted him on the back as she walked up and down the hallway. She found a bench and sat down, placing Tommy beside her. "Tommy, I need you to be strong for Daddy. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Tommy quieted his sobs and hiccupped as he slowly nodded.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now, I'm going to have to make a call so can you stay right here while I go to that payphone over there?" Tommy nodded again before Catherine kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back."

Catherine walked over to the payphone and grabbed a quarter from her pocket. She's about to regret calling the two people she has to call but it is urgent and it can't wait. She picked up the phone and inserted the quarter before dialing the 27th NYPD Precinct.

"27th Precinct Secretary, Trudy Davis, how may I be of service?" a voice said through the phone.

"Is Evan Marks working today? I'm an old friend and I need to speak to him." Catherine stated, remembering Vincent mentioning something about JT and Evan working together on his DNA.

"Please hold." Trudy replied as she transferred the call through to Evan Marks. After hearing three and a half rings, she heard, "Hello?"

"Hey Evan, it's me…" Catherine said softly, hoping he would recognize her voice.

"C-Cat?! Oh my goodness! Are you alright? Where are you? Why did you leave? Has Vincent found you y—"

"Evan! Please, calm down. I don't have time to explain everything. Look, yes, Vincent found me. He's been with me for the past day and a half. I need to get ahold of JT." Catherine stated.

"Right of course!" Evan stammered. "It'll be a second while I search my cell's contacts."

"Okay." Catherine replied.

A few seconds later, Evan said, "Before I say anything, I just want you to know that you're not entirely off the hook. When whatever is going on is over, you owe me an explanation."

"Don't worry; you'll get it…eventually. JT's number?"

"Right. 212-555-8548." Evan stated as Catherine wrote it down after pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Thanks, Evan." Catherine whispered before hanging up on him without reply. She picked up the phone again and placed another two quarters in, giving her enough time to tell JT what she wanted to tell him.

"Two, One, Two, Five, Five, Five, Eight, Five, Four, Eight….." Catherine muttered as she punched the numbers on the phone.

_Ring…Ring…Ri—_

"Hello?" JT uttered, sounding a little confused.

"JT, it's me. Cat." Catherine stated, waiting for his automatic heart attack.

"Jesus Christ! Cat! Do YOU know how many years he's been searching for you?!" JT exclaimed, knowing full well that Catherine knew who _he_ was.

"JT, I know Vincent's been looking for me. That's why I called."

"What? You couldn't face rejection? He found you, realized you were a jerk for leaving him and then walked out on you before you could explain yourself?" JT speculated with an annoyed voice.

"No! That's not it at all, JT. Yes, Vincent found me but he's been here since we sort of bumped into each other."

"Wait, Vincent's been there?! SINCE WHEN!?"

"Since yesterday morning, JT. Look, I know this is coming as a shock to you and you're probably upset that he didn't call to tell you but he has been really busy."

"What? Please don't tell me you two have been having a Birthday Suit Reunion this whole time."

"Of course not! JT, Vincent has been busy because he's been getting to know his son."

"His son? Wait, he has a son? Your son!? As in, you're the mother and he's the father? Oh my God! Of all of the things you could have left him for, that is really low, Cat." JT said with hatred.

"I didn't leave because of Tommy! I left because of Muirfield! Listen, I have NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! You need to get your ass down here ASAP because Vincent is in the hospital!"

"Wait! What? Did you say he's in the hospital? As in, he's in the hospital but not as a doctor, as a patient?!"

"YES! Vincent was shot in three places! His shoulder, leg and back! In case things go south, which I believe they won't, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"R-r-right! But it would be fantastic to know where exactly 'here' is." JT said.

"Oh…right…Buckhannon, WV." Catherine replied. "How soon can you get here?"

"Give me a minute! Yeesh! You just told me where you are! I'm not some magic GPS computer!" JT said as she heard tapping in the background. "Got it…next flight from NYC to Upshur County Regional Airport in Bucky—"

"Buckhannon"

"Whatever…it leaves in three hours….and just booked the ticket. I should be getting to Buckaroo—"

"Buckhannon."

"Minor detail! AS I WAS SAYING, I will be getting THERE around 5 PM tonight! Which hospital is he at?"

"St. Josephs…which isn't too far from the UCRA." Catherine said. "Oh, and it may be wise to just rent a car and drive over here. Because of Tommy, I don't want to leave the hospital."

"Okay…Sorry about Daytime TV with JT earlier. I was just saying what I knew Vincent wouldn't."

"Don't worry, JT. I understand completely. If someone ditched my best friend, I'd be bitching at them too." Catherine lightly laughed even though her heart was aching. "Just get here soon. My cell phone has died though, so if you get lost, you'll need to call the hospital."

"Right…I'll look that up before I leave. Thanks Cat for calling me." JT smiled through the phone.

"You're welcome. I've gotta go. I see Tommy starting a tantrum." Catherine replied before hanging up. She ran to Tommy and he was pacing back and forth, shifting from boy to beast to boy again. She picked him up and said, "Shhhhhh! Tommy, Daddy will be okay. He has to be. Okay? The doctors are fixing him just like he fixed your knee."

Suddenly, she saw Adam pass the corridor so she whipped around a different corner and placed Tommy on his feet. "Listen, Tommy. I need you to be a big boy for Daddy. When the doctors finish fixing him, he wouldn't want to see his young man crying. Okay?"

Tommy nodded and sniffed. "Daddy…hero…" he mumbled.

"Yes, that's right, Tommy. Daddy is a hero. Now, I'm sure you've caught on to his scent, but in case you haven't, Adam is here in the hospital."

Instantly, Tommy's eyes shifted colors until Catherine placed her hands on his shoulders. "Tommy, Adam thinks you were hurt when the car went boom. We don't want him to think you're okay."

"Why?"

"Because if he thinks you are hurt, he won't try to hurt you anymore. Okay?" Catherine peaked from around the corner and saw Adam slowly making his way down the hallway. "He's on his way over here. Stay here and do not make a sound. Okay? I'll talk to him but whatever he does to me, you stay here. Can you hear Daddy's heartbeat?"

Tommy nodded. "It beating better a bit."

"Okay, good. You focus on his heartbeat while I speak to Adam." Catherine smiled before kissing Tommy on the forehead. "I love you big guy."

Tommy placed a small kiss on her cheek before she turned the corner.

"What do you want, Adam?" Catherine asked venomously.

"I TOLD YOU THE WEDDING IS STILL HAPPENING!" He shouted as he grabbed a chunk of her hair. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THAT F***ING DEMON TO THE HOSPITAL!?"

Catherine decided she has had it with Adam. Threat or no threat. Vincent made it very clear to her the other night that he would risk Muirfield knowing about him any day if it meant he could be with her. She jammed her foot into Adam's stomach, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" he spat as he swiped his feet under her. She fell sideways, landing on her shoulder but instantly flipped back to her feet.

"I told you, Adam, I am THROUGH! I am going to marry the man I love and THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" Catherine yelled, keeping her feet firm on the ground. He stood back up and smirked.

"What if I told you this entire hospital was set up to blow up if you refused the wedding?"

"Y-you're lying!" Catherine accused.

"Am I? Let's face it, Chandler; you can't risk the lives of hundreds for your own merit. If you even consider marrying that F***ing beast, you will pay severe consequences. So, you WILL marry me, Catherine. And just so I know you will, the wedding has been moved up to tomorrow."

"What?!"

"You heard me! Look at the bright side; you already have your wedding dress and shoes! Be at the Chapel Hill United Methodist Church at 8 AM. If you don't show up, I'll be sure your now ex-fiancé never sees the light of day."

As he turned to walk away, she leaped at him from behind and screamed, "YOU MONSTER!"

He rammed her into the wall as hard as he could as he knocked the breath out of her. She fell off of him, gasping for air. Adam kicked her in the stomach twice before finally leaving. Catherine coughed out blood and Tommy ran to her.

"Mommy!"

"It's…okay…Tommy….I'm fine…" She lied.

A nurse came walking by and noticed she was spitting out blood. "Miss, are you okay?"

Catherine nodded and said, "I just lost my balance. That's all."

The nurse could tell she was lying but didn't object. "Okay well if you feel like you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." Catherine replied as the nurse disappeared. She stood up and picked up Tommy even though her ribs hurt like hell. She was sure Adam cracked at least two of them. She slowly walked to the waiting room, knowing Tommy was keeping his ears on Vincent. It gave her some peace of mind at least.

Two hours passed and both Catherine and Tommy had fallen asleep when Doctor Redfield came in to fetch them.

"Miss Chandler?" He whispered, hoping not to startle her.

She instantly opened her eyes as if alarmed but remembered where she was and why she was there. "H-how is he?"

"No worries. He is recovering nicely. Because of his abnormal condition, after we removed the bullets, he was healing quite rapidly. Each wound took twenty minutes to completely seal. He'll have scars but that is the most damage he will have. Strangely enough, just as he was losing blood, his body was already creating more blood cells to compensate for the ones lost. It is the most miraculous thing I've ever seen. Normally, a patient would have needed to receive at least three blood transfusions but he didn't even need a single one."

"C-can I go see him?"

"Of course. Again, I do believe it is due to his abilities but he is awake. He's been asking for you for quite some time." Dr. Redfield smiled. "I'll show you to his recovery room."

"Thank you." Catherine replied with a small smile. She slowly stood up and followed the doctor, anxious as well as dreading to see Vincent.

* * *

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Why do you think she is both anxious and dreading to see Vincent? **

**Please Review! :)**


	10. Way Up High or Down Low

**Sorry! Got distracted by Twitter again! I make generated photos for Austin Basis because I'm bored. If you want to see them, follow me on Twitter: WriterFreak001**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

Chapter Nine

Way Up High and Down Low

* * *

"_Miss Chandler?" He whispered, hoping not to startle her. _

_She instantly opened her eyes as if alarmed but remembered where she was and why she was there. "H-how is he?" _

"_No worries. He is recovering nicely. Because of his abnormal condition, after we removed the bullets, he was healing quite rapidly. Each wound took twenty minutes to completely seal. He'll have scars but that is the most damage he will have. Strangely enough, just as he was losing blood, his body was already creating more blood cells to compensate for the ones lost. It is the most miraculous thing I've ever seen. Normally, a patient would have needed to receive at least three blood transfusions but he didn't even need a single one." _

"_C-can I go see him?" _

"_Of course. Again, I do believe it is due to his abilities but he is awake. He's been asking for you for quite some time." Dr. Redfield smiled. "I'll show you to his recovery room." _

"_Thank you." Catherine replied with a small smile. She slowly stood up and followed the doctor, anxious as well as dreading to see Vincent._

* * *

"His room, 242, is straight down that corridor." Dr. Redfield said as he pointed down a hallway.

"Thank you." Catherine smiled. She slowly walked towards Vincent's room and inhaled a deep breath. She pulled on the door's handle and slipped inside, smiling when she saw Vincent reading a medically-inclined magazine. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Vincent grinned as he looked up to see his little family standing in front of the door.

She slowly walked towards him and Tommy immediately hopped out of her arms and ran to his father's side. "Daaaaaddy!"

"Careful, Tommy! Daddy is still recovering from his booboos!" Catherine exclaimed as she tried to grab him.

"It's alright." Vincent laughed as he picked up Tommy. "I'm mostly healed."

"Oh really?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"One of the many perks of my condition." Vincent smirked.

Catherine took a seat and laced her fingers with his. "I called JT. I didn't know whether or not you'd pull though so he is on his way to the airport as we speak. I guess I should have had more faith in you."

"Thanks for calling him anyways, Catherine. Haven't seen my favorite BioChem nerd in a while. It'll be good to catch up with him."

"You're welcome." She smiled sadly.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Vincent asked, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Shhhh…Not in front of Tommy." She whispered.

He was a little disappointed that she wouldn't say anything but at least she didn't brush the conversation off completely. She made a promise to tell him; just not while Tommy is in the room. "Okay."

"Mommy, we get Daddy ice cream! He feel gooder after ice cream!" Tommy exclaimed.

Vincent and Catherine laughed but suddenly, Catherine winced in pain.

"Catherine? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She lied.

"Mommy got hurt by Adam!" Tommy stated oblivious of his mother's denial.

She looked at her son with traitorous eyes and said, "I'm fine, Vincent. Really, I am."

"Let me take a look." He said, "Where did he hurt you?"

Knowing she couldn't get out of this one, she lifted her shirt and revealed two very dark bruises forming on her stomach. His eyes widened but then darkened as she hissed in pain when he gently touched her ribs. "Catherine, you should get an X-Ray. Your ribs may be broken if not fractured."

"I don't nee—"

""Catherine, as your personal doctor, I want you to get an X-Ray." Vincent cut her off as he slowly brought her shirt back down.

"Since when were you my personal doctor?"

"Since I fixed up your knee the night of the subway attack six years ago. If I recall, you never had a family doctor and since I know your body inside and out and am more than qualified, I will be your family doctor from now on." Vincent stated with assertion. Just like Catherine, Vincent Keller was as stubborn as a mule—especially when it comes to doctoring.

"I'm sure I just fractured my ribs, Vincent. I'll be fine. The X-Ray won't tell me anything I don't already know. If they are in fact fractured or broken, I'll have to be on bed rest until otherwise stated." Catherine replied, sitting back down.

"Catherine." he said in a warning tone. "You need to take care of yourself. Denying medical treatment is not a great role model for Tommy, is it?"

Catherine froze and Vincent smirked, knowing he struck a chord. "Fine, Keller, have it your way. I'll get the da—dumb X-Ray if it'll make ya happy." Catherine quickly recovered her language so Tommy wouldn't pick up any bad habits. Though, with Adam, she's sure Tommy has already heard them all.

Suddenly, Dr. Redfield came in and said, "I just wanted to check up on you, Vincent. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. Based on my healing status, I believe I should be able to be released sometime this afternoon, right?"

Dr. Redfield laughed and replied, "If your body continues to heal as fast as it is, then yes, you will be able to go home. Don't worry about your secret. There's a strict rule in this hospital that whatever happens within these walls, it stays within these walls. Unless, of course, you're a felon on the run."

"Nope…not at all." Vincent laughed nervously. Technically he wasn't a felon—in the public eye. But, according to Muirfield, they'd disagree.

"Doc…there is one thing you could do for me." Vincent stated.

"What?"

"As Catherine's personal doctor," Vincent started, winking at his fiancée, "I would like her to have an X-Ray of her ribs taken. Afterwards, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to assess the results myself."

"Of course. Do you have a medical license?" Dr. Redfield asked.

"Yeah...where're my pants?" Vincent asked, remembering he was wearing a hospital gown.

"You're military uniform is sitting on that chair in the corner." Said Dr. Redfield. "We didn't want to cut apart something very precious but it will have to be cleaned."

"Don't worry about that." Vincent laughed. "I'll see to it that the job is done. Tommy," Vincent looked at his son and asked, "Can you do me a favor and go over there and grab my pants?"

Tommy nodded and hopped off of the medical bed before toddling over to the chair. He lifted the shirt and placed it aside before picking up the pants. He then ran it back over to Vincent. "Here!"

"Thanks, kiddo!" Vincent smiled as he dug his hand into the pocket, pulling out his wallet. He slipped his fingers inside the ID slot and pulled out a card third from the front before showing it to Dr. Redfield.

"Thanks…Come with me, Miss Chandler." Dr. Redfield stated as he started leaving the room.

Catherine glared at Vincent and mumbled, "This isn't over," knowing full well he could hear her.

"Don't worry, Catherine, I'll watch Tommy." Vincent shouted as she left the room.

Tommy crawled back into Vincent's lap and asked, "Daddy, you and Mommy become family?"

"We are family, Tommy. All three of us." Vincent laughed.

"You staying?!" Tommy exclaimed with hope.

"Wherever your mother goes, I'll go, Tommy. You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Your mommy and I used to live in New York City. When I found your Mommy, I was hoping to bring both of you back to New York City where we originally lived. But after all that has happened, I realized I don't need New York City in my life to be with you and Mommy." Vincent said. "All I have is right in front of me and wherever she plans to go, I'll follow."

"Fol-low? Like game Fol-low leeeaaaderrr?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah…much like that Tommy." Vincent laughed as he combed his hands through Tommy's hair. "Much like that."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"Are we done?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. You may change now." The radiologist stated, pointing to a small room off in the corner.

She nodded and left for the room only to come back out a few minutes later.

"The results will be ready in about 30 minutes. I'll bring them by Vincent's room by then." Dr. Redfield stated as Catherine made her way back to the room.

"Okay thanks." Catherine replied, suddenly noticing Michael waiting outside of Vincent's room. "Michael, what're you doing here?"

"Jonathan called. He told me your son's father was in the hospital. I thought I could offer my assistance and watch over Tommy for a while. Would that be alright?" Michael asked.

"Of course but how did you know Vincent was Tommy's father?"

"Cat, I wasn't born yesterday. Like I told Vincent at the ice cream Shoppe, I could tell he was Tommy's father the moment he walked in to order."

"Oh…right…Let me go get Tommy." Catherine smiled before walking back into Vincent's room.

"Mommy!" Tommy exclaimed. "Me, Daddy and you is going to play Fol-low the Leeeaader!"

"You, Daddy and I, Tommy. Not—wait, did you say 'Follow the leader?" She gave Vincent a confused look. "What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Vincent laughed.

"Tommy, guess who is here to see you!" Catherine stated as she walked to pick him up. Again, she winced but she brushed her pain off quickly, not wanting her son to think she couldn't even carry him.

"Who! Who! Who!?"

"Mr. Michael." Catherine smiled. "He's going to watch you while Daddy and I talk about grown-up stuff. Okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Kay!"

Michael walked into the room and took Tommy from Catherine's arms. "Do you want us to stay within the hospital?"

"If you wouldn't mind. In fact," she dug into her purse and handed Michael a $10. "Go buy him something from the hospital's cafeteria. He can have anything except for—"

"—Except for onions, garlic and peanut products." Michael finished with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

"Thanks, Michael." Vincent waved. "We really appreciate this."

"Not a problem." Michael smiled as he started walking out the door.

"Be good for Mr. Michael, Tommy. Okay?!" Catherine said.

"Okaaaaay!" Tommy exclaimed down the hallway.

Catherine and Vincent laughed before she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Catherine."/ "Vincent." They said at the same time before lightly laughing.

"You first." Catherine whispered.

Vincent laced his fingers with hers and kissed her knuckles. "What Tommy was talking about earlier is what I'm going to tell you right now. Catherine, my main reason for finding you was to bring you back to New York."

"Vincent, I—"

"Shhhh…" Vincent placed a finger on her lips. "I'm not done. Just hear me out, okay?"

Catherine nodded, letting him continue.

"Like I said, my main objective was to bring you back to New York so we can be together. After finding out about Tommy, I was still hoping you two would come home with me. Your family misses you. Hell, even JT misses you. Catherine, you must know that I care more for your happiness than I do for my own life. You know that too." He kissed her forehead and continued, "After everything that has happened today, I realized that location shouldn't matter. I thought my home was in New York City but these past two days have been by far the best two days of my life aside from the bullet episode. I just want you to know that I don't need New York City in my life to be home. As Pliny the Elder once said, "Home is where the heart is." Catherine, this may sound very corny but I'm willing to follow you wherever you go—no matter how far away from New York we will be because it doesn't matter. I'll be with the woman I love and the son I adore.

"That's all I could ever ask for, Catherine. I meant it when I asked you to marry me, Catherine; I'll gladly give up everything in order to be the man standing at the end of the aisle, waiting to take your hand in marriage. I don't care if we elope or if we have a beautiful, grand wedding. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy. I'll give you whatever you want. I just want you to know that if you don't want to go back to New York City, I completely understand. Just like the words of the song we danced to at your father's wedding said, "I'll go wherever you will go."

The moment he finished his mentally practiced speech, Catherine fell apart and started crying. There were so many emotions she was feeling at the moment. How could she ever tell him she could never marry him—especially after a damn good speech like that?

"Catherine, what's wrong?" He asked, cupping her face and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

She placed her hands against his and leaned into his palms, "Oh, Vincent, I want so much to marry you and to be with you for the rest of my life but…" she couldn't continue.

"But Muirfield?" Vincent asked, understanding her fear.

She nodded, "T-the reason Adam c-came by today was b-because he was mad that I emitted you into the hospital…He wanted a little payback. I placed my foot down and told him I would never marry him—that I'd marry you instead. He threatened me and told me that if I even considered running back to you, he'd make sure the entire hospital goes down in flames. I thought he was bluffing but, him knowing me, he knew I couldn't risk the lives of hundreds of people for my own happiness. The wedding has been moved up to tomorrow, Vincent…at 8 AM. I don't want to marry him! I swear!"

"There's only one thing we can do, Catherine."

"What?"

"Call your father and tell him where your mother's research is." Vincent stated as he stared into her eyes. "If you do that, they'll be able to gather enough evidence to overthrow Muirfield and then we can marry just like we've planned."

"Vincent, looking through all of that research material will take months to assess! There's nearly 30 boxes of documented material!"

"I know, but, as of now, that's all we can hope for. If Muirfield isn't taken down by 8 AM tomorrow, I'm just going to have to crash a wedding." Vincent smirked. "It'll be almost like it came out of a fairytale. A combination of **Beauty and the Beast** and **Shrek**."

"**Shrek**?"

"Yeah…you know…Princess Foney—"

"Fiona…but continue…" Catherine smiled.

"Princess FIONA didn't want to marry that shrimp of a prince and neither did Shrek want her too. So he crashed her wedding. Just think of me as Shrek and JT as Donkey." Vincent laughed.

"Thank you, Vincent. I'm grateful you're here to make me feel better even though my life somewhat sucks right now."

He leaned in and kissed her, knowing everything would be alright. He had to believe in that. There was no way he stumbled upon Catherine by chance. They were brought together by the bonds of destiny once more and he had to believe they were meant for each other—no matter the trial.

* * *

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Okay so here's a little announcement. **

**School starts again for me tomorrow and I have a booked schedule from 8 in the morning all the way to 6 at night sooooo updates will be slower due to that. I'll try to update every Tuesday, Thursday and during the weekend. **


	11. Runaway with My Hope

**Aright! Just finished all of my homework so now am going to start on this chapter! Like I said before, updates will be a little slower but I will TRY my hardest to get them out to you every Tues/Thurs/weekend as much as I can! :)**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Ten

Runaway With My Hope

* * *

_He leaned in and kissed her, knowing everything would be alright. He had to believe in that. There was no way he stumbled upon Catherine by chance. They were brought together by the bonds of destiny once more and he had to believe they were meant for each other—no matter the trial. _

"JT should be arriving any time now." Catherine said, looking at her watch.

"He's walking down the hall as we speak." Vincent replied as Tommy stirred on his lap. An hour or so after Catherine and Vincent spoke, Michael came by with a sleepy Tommy because he had to get back to the Shoppe. For the past 90 minutes, the mini-Vincent has been sleeping while his parents continued talking.

"Oh?" Catherine raised an eyebrow before laughing. Despite her worries about the upcoming day, she couldn't help but feel safe and worriless when with the man she loves.

"Yeah…in fact, he'll be opening the door and shouting like there's no tomorrow in 5…4…3…2…1…"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, MAN?!" JT shouted as Vincent pointed towards the door.

"It's nice to see you too, JT." Vincent smirked as he looked over towards Tommy. Luckily, the little boy was too out of it to wake anytime soon. The entire events of the day completely wore him out.

"I'll let you two talk." Catherine whispered to Vincent before placing a kiss on his lips. "I'll also need to borrow your cell so I can call my father." She stated before taking the phone from the little table next to Vincent's bed. Then, she slipped her hands underneath Tommy's small napping body and pulled him towards her. His legs dangled underneath him and one of his arms rested on Catherine's shoulder while he sucked on his thumb of his other arm. "Hey JT." Catherine smiled before walking out of the room to let the two former roommates talk.

"Dude, you were supposed to CALL ME if you ever heard from her!" JT exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I know, JT. I just, sort of, got carried away." Vincent replied. "I was more focused on spending time with my family."

"Oh, you mean the family you didn't even know you had?! Look, Cat didn't exactly give me a great briefing of everything that has been going on but answer one thing, after learning you've been playing 'Chase the Cat,' did she ever tell you why she left?" JT asked, taking a seat next to the hospital bed.

"Yes."

"So she's finally let the cat out of the bag?" JT asked, raising his brow.

"JT, you can stop with the idioms anytime now." Vincent said with an annoyed look. "She left because Muirfield found out she was pregnant."

"So she DID leave because she was pregnant. That's super low!"

"You're not getting the point; JT. Catherine didn't leave BECAUSE she was pregnant. She left because Muirfield threatened her. She was on her way to tell me about the pregnancy but, for some reason, Muirfield got to her first. They knapped her for other reasons…probably to lure me out of hiding, but they found her positive pregnancy test inside her purse—changing their motives. Whoever kidnapped her told her to leave as soon as possible and to never turn back. If she did so, no harm would come to Tommy. She left to protect our son, JT."

"And you're okay with the fact that she didn't include you in the picture?"

"JT, honestly, I'm glad she left when she did! Sure, I was mad at her for leaving me with only a farewell letter at the time, but, now that I know the truth behind her disappearance, I'm glad she DID leave!"

"Dude, you're not making any sense. I thought you loved that crazy woman."

"I do, just listen, okay?! Catherine was only given two options—either to leave me and protect our child or to be killed instantly without remorse. Because she chose to leave for Tommy's sake, she's proven to me how much she and I are both alike. If I were in her position and had the power to save Tommy over her, I would have done the same thing because I know Catherine would never forgive me if I allowed something to happen to Tommy. Besides, if she never left, I would have never found the motivation to even come forward to Catherine's father as well as Evan. I'm grateful I did, though. In a matter of time, Catherine and I will be able to live our lives together without fear of Muirfield."

"About that…we can't do ANYTHING until we have Cat's mother's notes. All I have is that little green book but that won't fly far in court. We need evidence that Muirfield had multiple guinea pigs—not just you, man. Did she ever tell you where she hid them?" JT asked.

"No but she's going to call her father and tell him where they are."

"Good because once they find them, it'll only be a month or so until the notes are assessed." JT stated as he pulled out his phone to check his calendar. "So…did you ask her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She said yes." He smiled as he thought about his future with Catherine as well as with Tommy.

"Congrats, man. So, what's it like being Daddy Vincent?"

"Honestly? There are no words to describe it, JT. Sure, at first, I was scared shitless because I didn't know how to be a father but as I got to know the little guy, my emotions changed. You see, when I was getting gas the other day, the weirdest thing happened. I saw a small boy sitting on a bench across the street and had a strange feeling about him. I felt like I knew him from somewhere but I had never been to this part of the states before. Still, I went over there and found out he needed a bandage on his knee. It didn't even occur to me that he was my son until I followed him to his mother to make sure he was back in her arms safely."

"Is he…anything like you?"

"Yes. He's transformed before…yesterday and this morning in fact." Vincent stated. "Though, I think he has more control than I do…he doesn't change on adrenaline alone. You should see him on a sugar high. Yesterday, he had ice cream and he was bouncing off the walls. Tommy only changes appearances when he feels threatened or if someone he cares for is threatened."

"That's good, I guess. So, when did you tell Tommy about you being his father?" JT asked, wishing he had a beer at the moment.

"Well, during that whole day, Tommy just thought I was Catherine's friend and nothing more. Though that night," Vincent started smirking, "Beyond the bedroom door, she and I were far from acting as simple friends."

"Ugh…did NOT need that mental image, Beast Boy." JT shuddered.

"Despite that detail, we told him about me this morning. That's why you see the army outfit over there. I wore it because Catherine has told Tommy I was in the army so, the moment he found that tiny bit of information out, he's fancied anything and everything army related." Vincent smiled. "He even told me he wanted to help people like his father does. He told me that BEFORE he knew I am his father."

"That's cool…so when did she tell you her reasons for ditching you?"

"Before we…erm…reunited so to speak, she told me everything. Everything concerning why she left as well as her engagement."

"Her what?!"

"Oh…yeah, forgot to tell you. Catherine is engaged." Vincent said.

"Okay, soooo confused! I thought she said yes to you! What do you mean by 'her engagement'?"

"Technically, the man she WAS engaged to works for Muirfield. She was forced into the arrangement due to blackmail. As long as she marries Adam, no harm will come to Tommy."

"Woah, dude. Muirfield can't just put two major extremes on her like that all because of a little kid." JT stated. "First leaving you and now sentencing her off to a marriage of Hell? I wonder if she's told them she'd rather marry a beast than marry any one of them."

"JT…you're doing the idioms again."

"Sorry…couldn't help it." JT chuckled. "Wait, so is she STILL getting married to Muirfield Jackass?"

"Well, according to him, they are. He just moved the wedding to tomorrow at 8 AM." Vincent said. "But I won't let her go through with it."

"What're you going to do?"

Vincent smirked, "You'll see. But, I will need a favor though…"

"What?"

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

While JT and Vincent spoke, Catherine found a small bench and sat down. As one hand held her son to her body, she dialed her father's number with her other and waited while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad…" Catherine said, hoping her father wouldn't yell at her like JT did.

"C-Cat?! Is that really you?" he exclaimed.

"Yes…it's me…listen, Vincent found me…" Catherine replied.

"I knew he would." She heard him smile through his voice. "How are you?"

"Honestly? My life is a train wreck—or rather, it's been a train wreck. I'm sure by now you've heard of Muirfield, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, for the past four years, they've been monitoring my life—controlling it. They forced me to leave Vincent and now…now they're forcing me to marry one of their men." Catherine choked back a sob. In all reality, she was frightened to marry Adam. He was horrible to her and if she married him, it would give him every excuse to hurt her even more and she didn't want that.

"They're what?! Catherine, what on earth are they hanging over your head to control you like that?! The Catherine I raised was an independent woman who didn't take just anybody's orders."

"Dad, that's just it! Muirfield isn't just ANYBODY! I had no choice to leave! I really wanted to stay but I had to keep someone else's safety in mind!" she cried into the phone. "Trust me when I say this, Daddy, I never once wanted to leave Vincent. I love him and will always love him…but things have changed and I just can't think about myself anymore."

"I don't understand, sweetie."

"Muirfield forced me to leave because…because I was pregnant." She said in a hurry, hoping she wouldn't have to say it again.

"Y-you were pregnant?"

"Yes…that's why I left. Muirfield threatened to kill whatever life I had inside my belly if I chose not to leave Vincent. Trust me; it took everything I had in me to consent to leave him. I knew I couldn't' bare leaving him but it would have destroyed me if I allowed our son to be killed. Listen Dad, we can talk about everything later. My main reason for calling was to tell you where I hid Mom's research."

"Oh…right. Where?"

"In case this message is tapped, I can only give you certain clues. You'll have to figure them out."

"Alright. Shoot."

"S, I, B, L, Restricted, 2129." Catherine stated. "Will that help?"

"Very. I know EXACTLY where it is." Her father replied. "Thanks Catherine. I'll make sure Vincent is given his life back. You can count on me. Okay?"

"Thanks, Dad." Catherine smiled. "I've gotta go…Tommy…Vincent Thomas, that is, is waking up and he'll want to be with his father."

"Alright, give my grandson all my love, Catherine. I look forward to meeting him." Thomas replied.

"Hopefully it won't be a long wait." Catherine stated before saying, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

With that, she ended the call as Tommy shot his head up and looked towards Vincent's room. "Someone with Daddy."

"I know, sweetie. Daddy is with a dear friend of his, JT." Catherine whispered as she stood back up with Tommy in her arms.

"JT?"

"Yes, Tommy. You want to meet him?"

Tommy nodded and placed his thumb back into his mouth as Catherine opened the door. "Hey."

Vincent had just finished talking to JT when Catherine walked in. Without hesitation, he stood up and walked over to her with a smile. Briefly ignoring JT's presence, he gave Catherine a small kiss before taking Tommy into his arms.

Tommy looked at JT keenly, not sure whether to mentally categorize him as friend or foe. "Who that?"

Vincent laughed and said, "That happens to be my best friend, JT."

"Oh."

While carrying Tommy in his arms, Vincent walked over to JT and smirked, "JT meet Tommy. Tommy, meet Uncle JT."

"Uncool JT?" Tommy asked as he looked at his father with confusion. Although JT didn't think Tommy's cuteness was very funny, Vincent and Catherine both broke into laughter.

"No, Tommy," Catherine laughed, "Un-kle JT."

"Oh." Tommy mumbled and looked at JT. "What is ummmm what ummmm what is unnnklllle?"

"An uncle is a part of family." Catherine replied. "Just like you call Daddy, Daddy and me, Mommy, you call JT, Uncle JT."

"O-kaaay!" Tommy grinned and pointed towards JT. "Unnnkull Jeeet!"

JT laughed and said, "Close enough." He looked at the two parents in front of him and smiled. "You know, you two didn't do that bad. I have to say, the kid's pretty cute. Let's just hope his looks and DNA is ALL he takes after Vincent. We don't need another Vincent history repeater living in this world, if you know what I mean, dude." JT placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Trust me, JT. That, I can make sure of. I think I'd have a heart attack myself if Tommy does even half of the things I ever did." Vincent said. Hopefully, in the future, he has two sisters rather than two brothers. That would DEFINITELY help tone down the rowdiness."

"Sisters?" Catherine raised her brow. "Vincent, we haven't even conquered through tomorrow, yet! Besides, I never even said I wanted more children. Believe me, one is enough to handle."

"Okay well, so maybe the baby-factory might be currently out of order but, if I'm not mistaken, I think some of the mechanics work still." Vincent chuckled suggestively before kissing her.

"Oooookay, well, while you two are…catching up…I'm going to take Tommy and have some Uncle/nephew bonding time." JT stated, taking Tommy out of Vincent's arm lock. Because his hand was now free, Vincent wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist, pulling her closer to him as their lips touched.

"Guys! Tommy! Me! We're, oh never mind. They'll figure it out." JT mumbled as he took Tommy out of the room before the little guy's ears could translate ANYTHING that could be starting to happen in that hospital room. 'I should probably tell the entire hospital staff to not enter that room…then again, I wouldn't mind seeing the look of humiliation on Vincent's face if a doctor were to walk in on him and Catherine having sex…' JT thought without looking back.

* * *

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**I thought this chapter was a little cute at the end. :D**

**What about you?! **

**GUESS WHAT?! BATB COMES BACK TO US IN ALMOST 8 DAYS! CAN'T HARDLY WAIT! :)**


	12. So Lately, Been Wondering

**Wow! I had a LOT of HW! I will try to get it up before the end of Thursday! If not, I am supppppppper sorry!**

**OH! I made a new website! XD This way, those not of the Twitter-verse can see what I post for Austin Basis! **

**Website: **

** https (COLON) (SLASH) (SLASH) sites (PERIOD) google (PERIOD) com (SLASH) site (SLASH) illgowhereveryouwillgo (SLASH) home**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Eleven

So Lately, Been Wondering

* * *

"_Okay well, so maybe the baby-factory might be currently out of order but, if I'm not mistaken, I think some of the mechanics work still." Vincent chuckled suggestively before kissing her. _

"_Oooookay, well, while you two are…catching up…I'm going to take Tommy and have some Uncle/nephew bonding time." JT stated, taking Tommy out of Vincent's arm lock. Because his hand was now free, Vincent wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist, pulling her closer to him as their lips touched. _

"_Guys! Tommy! Me! We're, oh never mind. They'll figure it out." JT mumbled as he took Tommy out of the room before the little guy's ears could translate ANYTHING that could be starting to happen in that hospital room. 'I should probably tell the entire hospital staff to not enter that room…then again, I wouldn't mind seeing the look of humiliation on Vincent's face if a doctor were to walk in on him and Catherine having sex…' JT thought without looking back. _

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

After a few more hours, Vincent was finally released from the hospital so the group decided to congregate at Catherine's apartment. It was late at night so Tommy was put to bed and JT claimed the couch. As the hours slowly slipped through the night, Catherine and Vincent couldn't help but stay awake in each other's arms.

"Vincent, I don't think my father will be able to complete the investigation before tomorrow morning." Catherine said with worry. "When eight o'clock comes, I'm going to have t—"

Vincent placed a finger on her lips and said, "Catherine, it won't come to that. I promise. The only man you'll be marrying in a church will be me." He leans down and places a kiss on her lips. "Catherine, I doubt Muirfield agents would bring guns to a wedding. I'll have the advantage if need be. Now, when are you going to pack your belongings?"

Catherine smiled. "Vincent, after knowing you, I learned to never hold onto intrinsic things. So, while I'm getting ready for the faux wedding tomorrow, you and JT should be able to get everything that links to Tommy and me out of here in twenty minutes. Before I get ready tomorrow, I will mark the things that will need to go."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Vincent whispered before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Catherine snuggled against his bare chest and held on to him tightly.

"Vincent, did you really mean it earlier? About having a future larger family?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Vincent slowly rolled on top of her and placed his forehead against hers. "Catherine, I want us to be as normal as a family we can get. Before ever knowing about Tommy, I didn't think reproduction, on my part, was possible. I don't mean to say I thought I was infertile. What I mean is, because of whom I am, I never thought having a family was even in the question. But, then I met you and all of my former dreams and hopes became possibilities again. Catherine, whether or not we have more children is up to you. I am fine with either outcome because we have Tommy but, if you want more mini-Kellers running around, I'm willing to comply."

Catherine leaned up to briefly kiss him before saying, "Someday, in the future, I'd like to have more children, but, I think it might be safer to start planning for children after you've redeemed your job."

"Good idea." Vincent laughed. "I can't tell you how anxious I am to start doctoring again, Catherine."

"I know, Vincent." She smiled. "So, where will we be going from here?"

"Well, like I said before, I'll go wherever you will go. So if you wanna move to Alaska, we can go there. If you wanna go back to New York City, we could do that instead. Honestly, if I'm with you, I don't care where we go."

"Vincent, I want to go back to New York. Now that Tommy is older as well as has you, I'll be damned if Muirfield even tries to touch him. Plus, I think I might go back to being a cop…at least until you can get your job back. That way, you can spend as much time as you want with Tommy to make up for the lost years."

"I'd like that very much." Vincent replied before leaning in to kiss her.

"You know, Vincent, they say it is bad luck to have sex before the Big Day, but, maybe it's bad luck I will need for tomorrow." She smirked suggestively.

"Permission for bad luck granted." Vincent chuckled as he leaned his lips down to hers, ready to submit to her.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Catherine stared at herself in the mirror as she gazed at her wedding dress. As beautiful as it was, she hated it. She didn't feel like herself in the wedding dress and personally wanted to rip it off and shred it apart before throwing it into the fire.

"You look beautiful." A voice said from behind the curtain.

"Vincent, what're you doing here?" Catherine asked as she walked over to him. "The wedding starts in ten minutes! Someone could see you!"

"I just wanted to see you before you walk down the aisle." He whispered as he reached for her hands, gently squeezing them.

Catherine smiled as she brought his hands to her face. "I wish it were you at the end of the aisle."

"Don't worry, Catherine, I will be." Vincent smiled.

"What if the plan doesn't work?" Catherine asked.

"Trust me, Catherine, it will. Okay? If it doesn't go exactly according to plans, we'll just have to wing it. Alright? All I know is that I REFUSE to let you marry that bastard."

"Thank you." She whispered, taking his vow straight to her heart. "I love you, Vincent."

"I love you too, Catherine." he replied sweetly before leaning in to kiss her. "I better go. Your bridesmaid goonies are on their way." Vincent chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Bye…" she replied as he hopped out the window. The whole events of the day worried her. She was worried for Vincent but she did trust him. That's all he could ever ask for. Catherine watched him as he disappeared behind the church and jumped when one of her bridesmaids said, "Why're you looking out that window?"

"Oh…just thinking…that's all." Catherine replied.

"Well, don't think, Katrina."

"Catherine."

"Whatever. This is your God-awful day so you better enjoy it. So stop thinking and get your mind back into gear." She snapped.

"Gretchen, I am entitled to my thoughts and I believe I can think when I want to think maybe you should give it a try." Catherine stated with hatred. She hated her bridesmaids. They were all good friends with Adam. For all she knew, they work for Muirfield too.

"Why you little conniving bitch!" Gretchen exclaimed as she tried to punch Catherine. Luckily, Catherine easily avoided Gretchen's fist, causing her to fall forward.

"I don't have time for this." Catherine muttered as she looked at the clock. "If you guys don't want to be late, I suggest you get your little butts in gear and get in line. Otherwise, I'll walk without you four."

The girls hustled to their positions before starting to walk towards the sanctuary. Catherine bit her lip, knowing it was almost time for the ceremony to start. All she could do at this point in time was to trust the man she loved and hope his plans prevails.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**I know it was short but I wanted to post a little something! XD**

**Did anyone participate in the tweetpeat tonight?**


	13. If I Could

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites (period) google (period) com (slash) site (slash) illgowhereveryouwillgo (slash) home**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Twelve:

If I Could

* * *

_The girls hustled to their positions before starting to walk towards the sanctuary. Catherine bit her lip, knowing it was almost time for the ceremony to start. All she could do at this point in time was to trust the man she loved and hope his plans prevails._

* * *

After Vincent left Catherine, he ran to the front of the church and found Adam heading for the restroom. Vincent smirked. A perfect opportunity.

Because he didn't want the guests to think Catherine was involved in any way, he didn't tell Catherine the main part of his wedding sabotage plan. Vincent quietly walked into the men's restroom and smirked even wider. For some odd reason, the groom wanted this wedding to resemble a masquerade theme so everyone aside from the bride was wearing masks.

He saw Adam fixing his bowtie when he walked up to the next sink and said, "Nervous?"

"Not at all. I want this damn ceremony done with so I can legally touch that damn woman under law." Adam replied.

Vincent clenched his fists as he tamed his inner self. "Oh? She must be a wild woman."

"You don't say…She sure loves to put up a fight. Hey…Have we met before? You look oddly familiar." Adam said as he looked at Vincent.

Vincent smirked, "Yeah…now that I think about it, you're the bastard responsible for my fiancée's misery."

"And who is this fiancée of yours?" Adam asked, ready to punch Vincent in the face for insulting him.

Vincent stepped closer before pounding his fist into the man's right temple—knocking him unconscious. "The bride." With that, he quickly grabbed the mask from Adam's head and placed it over his own. He opened the window and looked down; only a five feet drop. He noticed a thorn bush at the bottom and couldn't think of a better use for the plant. He picked up Adam's limp body and effortlessly tossed him out the window as he watched the man plummet into the thorns. "There…that should keep him from interrupting for a while."

Luckily for Vincent he and Adam were of similar size and shared crazily similar features. Both men had brunette hair styled relatively close. The mask should help cloak his true identity. Hopefully Catherine will be able to tell him apart from Adam.

Suddenly, a man came in and said, "Adam! You're needed at the front of the altar! The ceremony is about to start!"

Vincent nodded and followed one of the groom's men to the front of the church. When Vincent took his place, the music began. He watched the wedding party make their entrance into the church and held his breath when he saw Catherine walk down the aisle. Sure, it wasn't going to be their wedding day but hell, she was absolutely stunning—more stunning than 15 minutes ago.

After she handed her bouquet to one of the Maid of Honor, Vincent leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You're absolutely beautiful."

Her eyes widened as she recognized his deep, raspy voice. She then noticed a part of his scar running down his face below the mask. The frown on her face was immediately replaced by a smile. He grinned when he saw her eyes sparkle with love for him. As the pastor started speaking, Vincent couldn't help think about how lovely Catherine will look on their wedding day.

Suddenly, the entire church grew pitch black dark as the electricity was cut off. Vincent leaned towards Catherine and mumbled, "You ready?"

Catherine nodded and Vincent picked her up bridal style before sneaking out the side door of the sanctuary. He ran them as fast as possible to JT's rental car parked behind the church. JT had already made it back to the car before Vincent and Catherine and had the car started, ready to go.

Vincent and Catherine laughed as they made their grand escape towards the SUV. Tommy sat in the far back and JT waited in the driver's seat. "We don't have all day you two!" JT quietly shouted as he gestured for them to hurry. JT quickly got out of the car and opened the door for them before they hopped into the back. He slammed the door shut and scooted back into the front, buckling his seatbelt. "Everyone ready?"

Vincent and Catherine nodded as they buckled themselves in. Catherine turned around and found Tommy fast asleep during all of the excitement as JT stepped the pedal to the metal. Catherine reached backwards and ruffled Tommy's bangs. "Poor guy. He must still be exhausted from yesterday's events."

"Who could blame him? I do have to say, I'm proud of the little guy. He handled the events of yesterday far better than I would expect him to." Vincent smiled.

"That's for sure." Catherine replied before bringing her hand back to her lap. Vincent grabbed ahold of her hands and tugged her towards him. He leaned halfway towards her as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"We're going to have to get you changed soon. It'll be too conspicuous if we walk in somewhere and you're wearing a wedding dress." Vincent stated before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Vincent, you're wearing a tuxedo. We can easily pretend we were just married." Catherine smiled. "Besides, we're gonna need some practice right?"

"Seriously? Do you guys not understand the concept of mental scarring?!" JT snapped as he kept the eyes on the road.

"No one said anything to you, JT." Vincent retorted.

"Well, I'm just watching out for Mr. Young-and-Innocent sleeping in the back." JT stated.

"JT, just like you said, he's asleep." Vincent replied. "Besides, we're going to the airport so the drive isn't THAT long. I'm sure you can put up with our fluff for fifteen minutes."

"That's not it, dude. The thing is, if you start being all lovey-dovey in here, you'll continue to be lovey-dovey when we wait for our plane as WELL as when we are flying on our plane. You might as well surrender the mini tyke over to me. At least, then, I'd be able to spare his young mind." JT stated.

"I don't think you need to spare Catherine's and my son, JT. Besides, he's already walked in on us having sex so I'm sure kissing won't be that big of a deal." Vincent laughed.

"Woah! Hold the phone! He did WHAT?!" JT's eyes widened as he glanced back towards Vincent and Catherine.

"JT, keep the volume to a minimum. Sleeping toddler, remember?" Catherine snapped as she looked to make sure Tommy was still asleep. "Just like Vincent said, Tommy has already walked in on us sleeping together. End of story."

"Poor kid. He's going to have nightmares now." JT replied.

"He hasn't said a word about it, JT. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like a little bit of peace and quiet. Who knows how long it'll take before Muirfield realizes I've pulled a Houdini on the wedding." Catherine said.

"Which is another reason why you need to change out of that dress." JT stated. "I say we pull over to the next rest stop, have you two change out of Victor Van Dort and Corpse Bride before we hit the road again. We have two hours until our flight and making one pit stop won't be that much of a problem."

"Fine." Vincent and Catherine replied in unison. Before JT could get a chance to say anything else, Vincent took the silent opportunity and gingerly captured Catherine's lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she mumbled against his mouth, "This would be easier without the dress."

"Are you suggesting something?" Vincent smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She laughed seductively before meeting his lips again.

"Okay, guys, seriously, no sex in the rental." JT said but Vincent and Catherine paid no mind. Their thoughts were focused on something entirely different. "Why do I even bother? It's like talking to a major thick brick wall."

JT finally pulled in to a rest stop and said, "Alright Romeo and Juliet, your short trip to Lip Locking Lane has just ended. If you have a complaint, please send your problems to the little guy in the back. I'm sure he'd love to hear you two moan in aggravation while I gouge my eyes out in disgust."

Vincent and Catherine broke apart, breathless, but did not remove their gazes from one another.

"Seriously guys, being chased down by a bunch of angry Muirfield wedding party guests isn't on my Things To Do list. Now hurry up!" JT demanded as he pointed towards the building behind the car. Catherine and Vincent slipped out of the car before walking to the trunk. Vincent pulled out an outfit for Catherine as well as for himself and they hustled towards the rest stop. Luckily no one was around when they entered the building so they both quickly ran to their respective facilities and changed outfits before regrouping in the lobby.

Vincent took Catherine's hand and they ran back to the rental and scooted into their seats, only to be greeted by a cheerful voice, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Catherine twisted around in her seat and smiled. "Hey sweetie. How was your nap?"

"Good." Tommy said. "Where we um go?"

"We're going to go in a plane, Tommy. Then you're going to see New York City." Catherine replied. Tommy clapped his hands in excitement as the car started going.

"Yaaaaay!"

Vincent and Catherine laughed at their son's excitement and JT was grateful that the little guy was up. At least now Vincent and Catherine wouldn't be glued to each other's lips for the time being.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**There will be more to come! I know chapter was short but thought this was a good ending point! Review please! XD**


	14. Vincent Freak Out?

**Soooo there were parts of the episode tonight that I couldn't care less for (I think you all know which parts I am talking about) BUT I just have to keep reminding myself that Alex is only a detour in the VinCat relationship!**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry for the late update! Been SUPER busy! Instead of promising to upload on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Weekend, I'll just say to expect an upload at least once a week. XD**

**Website: **

** https*colon*slash*slash*sites*dot*google*dot*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Thirteen

Vincent Freak Out?

* * *

"_We're going to go in a plane, Tommy. Then you're going to see New York City." Catherine replied. Tommy clapped his hands in excitement as the car started going. _

"_Yaaaaay!" _

_Vincent and Catherine laughed at their son's excitement and JT was grateful that the little guy was up. At least now Vincent and Catherine wouldn't be glued to each other's lips for the time being._

* * *

"So, what will you do if the Groom of Doomsville tries to take Cat back?" JT asked his best friend. Vincent looked over towards Catherine and smiled as she stirred in her sleep. As much as he wanted to be seated with her, Tommy wanted to sit by his mommy. Once the little boy wakes up, he'll be sure to ask him to switch seats for the last few hours on the plane.

"Well, Catherine and I plan to marry as soon as we can with a nice, small ceremony. We'll invite our closest friends…well…her closest friends and you of course and marry preferably in a small church. Once we're married, Adam can't have her even if he wanted to. If he tries anything, I'll be sure to stop it. I've gone through too much hell in my life to lose Catherine so I'll be damned if ANYONE from Muirfield tries to hurt her."

"Dude…don't mean to sound sarcastic or whatever but, from where I stand, you're already 'damned' as you put it." JT smirked. "But, yeah, I know what you mean."

Vincent laughed. "Touché, JT."

"Since you and Cat and I guess, now the little tyke sprawled across Cat's legs, don't really have a place to live, you three can live at the warehouse until you find a place. Either that or I can move out and find a place to live. The warehouse would be PLENTY of room for the three of you plus future Vincent and/or Cat minis."

"JT, you don't have to give up the warehouse. Catherine and I can find a place of our own. Besides, I don't want Tommy downgrading from an apartment to a warehouse. He doesn't deserve that life. Sure, we'll take up your offer and stay at the warehouse for a while until we find a place but we won't kick you out of your home. That is, unless you want to move out too."

"I think, for both our sakes, moving out would be a good idea. It would mean a fresh start, you know? Of course, no one is moving out until the investigation follows through but as soon as it does, I think it would be safe to say we should move on with our lives. Remember, Vincent, you have a soon-to-be-wife and a son now. You just can't think about yourself anymore."

"I know that, JT. I'd do anything for them." Vincent replied as he looked over to his family.

"I know." JT smiled. "So…did you ever think your life would end up like this sixteen years ago?"

"Not at all." Vincent stated. "But I'm glad it did."

"I bet you're glad to eventually go back to doctoring."

"Yeah…I am. Though, I'd have to retake my boards."

"Puh-lease, Vincent. You passed those tests with flying colors. I'm sure you'd be able to do it again." JT replied.

"Probably. I want to provide the best for him." Vincent said, referring to Tommy. "He's just like me—well except he has slightly more control over his beastly changes but no matter what happens with the investigation, he and I, as well as any future children Catherine and I have, will be continued to be watched. Life won't be as normal as you would think."

"Vincent, I hate to break this to you but your life, as well as Tommy's and future mini-beasties will never be normal—no matter how much you want it to be."

"I know…I just hope Tommy won't hate me in the future for…causing his life to be like this."

"Dude, the kid has just met you and he idolizes you like a god. I hardly believe he'll hate you because of who you are. I'm sure he's realized that his…uniqueness…is a part of him just like it's a part of you now."

"You say that now…just wait until he's a destructive seventeen year old like I was. Oh gosh. I sure hope he doesn't take after me…at least in THAT department. I was such a rebel and if Tommy has future sisters, there's no WAY I'm going to let him act how I acted. That would be a nightmare waiting to happen." Vincent widened his eyes as if he's just realized his worst fear.

JT laughed and patted his buddy on the shoulder. "Chill out dude. The tyke is only what, three? You have fifteen years and if you're worried about his late teen years now, I'm sure Tommy becoming a Rebel-Keller will not be a part of his future."

"I sure hope so. We do NOT need that kind of stress in our lives. Come to think of it, I was horrible to my parents at that age. Just think about what a semi-beast could be like!?"

"Dude, you're freaking out. You don't freak out. I, JT Forbes, do the freaking out. Not Vincent Keller. So if you're the one freaking out, the world must be ending." JT said with sarcasm.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, JT." Vincent rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Vincent felt a tug on his sleeve before he looked down to see Tommy standing beside his seat. "Daddy?"

"What is it, kiddo?" Vincent asked.

"My tummy…it hurts." Tommy said as he held his stomach.

"How does it hurt?" Vincent asked, pulling his son closer to him so the flight attendant could walk down the aisle.

"It feeeels like a fish swims in it." Tommy replied.

"Do you have a headache?"

Tommy nodded.

"Do you feel sweaty?"

Again, the boy nodded and Vincent felt his hands. Cold.

Vincent smirked. "Don't worry, Tommy. You're fine. You are just experiencing air sickness. You should be fine once we are back on the ground. Okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Can you sit with me and Mommy?"

"I would, Tommy, but it is against the rules." Vincent whispered. "Besides, by the look your mother is giving me, she isn't too happy that you're out of your seat."

"Oh." Tommy looked back over to his mother and noticed the stern yet somewhat playful look forming on her face. As Vincent also looked at her, he wasn't sure if her face looked playful because it was, in fact, playful or if it was because she had just woken up from a nap.

"Tommy, come back over here. I'm lonely without you." Catherine pouted as she reached for Tommy.

"Okaaaay." Tommy answered and walked back over to Catherine. Catherine kissed Tommy's nose and then kissed his forehead before placing him back down on his seat. Just as Catherine was about to ask Vincent a question, a woman screamed.

* * *

**KF: **

**Short, I know but hey, it's an update! XD**

**More WILL BE UPLOADED TOMORROW! THAT IS A SOULBINDING PROMISE! **

**Note: I ran out of "Wherever You Will Go" lines so I'm just going to start naming chapters based on the content for now on. :)**


	15. Plane Birth?

**In case you're wondering, I am still alive. Homework is just a bitch. **

**Sorry for another long update! **

**Thanks for staying faithful to this story!**

* * *

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Fourteen

Plane Birth?

* * *

"_Tommy, come back over here. I'm lonely without you." Catherine pouted as she reached for Tommy._

"_Okaaaay." Tommy answered and walked back over to Catherine. Catherine kissed Tommy's nose and then kissed his forehead before placing him back down on his seat. Just as Catherine was about to ask Vincent a question, a woman screamed._

* * *

Vincent, Catherine, JT and Tommy all snapped their heads towards the back of the plane along with the other passengers.

"What's going on?!" a man hollered from the midsection of the plane.

"QUICK! WE NEED A MEDIC! THIS WOMAN IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" an elderly woman cried out a few seats from the shrieking woman.

The flight attendant walked towards the woman crying in pain and said, "Excuse me but you're going to have to wait until we land in order to give birth."

Vincent overheard this and barked up, "Excuse me ma'am, but have you ever given birth before?"

She gave him a blank look and he replied, "Didn't think so. You can't just tell her to wait to give birth. That's obviously not going to happen."

"Well, unless you know a doctor or an OB/GYN on this plane, she'll have to wait!" the flight attendant placed her hands on her hips.

"As a matter of fact, I am a doctor." Vincent stated. He pushed passed the flight attendant and said, "Someone bring her to the front of the plane." He turned to look at JT. "JT, take Tommy and switch places with her."

"Got it." JT nodded as he started making his way to the back. Two men helped carry the woman to the front and placed her gently across a row before making their way back to their seats.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" the woman shouted.

"Ma'am, take deep breaths and calm down. Okay?"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE A BABY UP YOUR ASS AND THEN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She yelled.

"What's your name?" Catherine asked the woman.

"Sylvia…Sylvia Jones." She replied.

"Alright, Ms. Sylvia, I'm a doctor from New York. I need you to trust me to do my job. Okay?"

"Have you ever done a delivery before?" Catherine asked Vincent as she took a seat next to the woman's head.

"Once."

"You're not an OB/GYN?!"

"No. But, in med school, all students are taught how to deliver a child with unconventional methods in case a situation arises. I'd say a situation has definitely arrived. Now, I'm going to have to lift up your skirt and pull down your underwear. Are you comfortable with this?"

"Screw comfort! Just get this baby out of me!" she snapped.

"Touché…" Vincent replied and said to Catherine, "Hand me my carryon bag."

"Okay." Catherine nodded as she got up to grab his bag. She handed it to him and he unzipped it before pulling out a Ziploc bag of gloves. He quickly slipped a pair on and placed the Ziploc bag back into his carryon. "Catherine, lift her dress for me."

"Right."

Catherine pulled up the woman's dress as Vincent pulled down her underwear before elevating her legs. "Alright, you're 8 centimeters dilated so you're in transition. A few more minutes you should be at ten centimeters."

"Where's the epidural?!" Sylvia asked.

"It's too late to use epidural." Vincent replied. "You're going to have to endure the pain. I'm sorry."

"Sylvia, where's the father of the baby?" Catherine asked as her detective skills started clicking on.

"He died three months ago…in a car accident." She replied before moaning in pain.

"She's at ten centimeters." Vincent stated. "I need you to concentrate your breathing, Sylvia. Can you do that?!"

She nodded as she started to slowly huff and puff to control her breathing. Vincent inhaled a deep breath and held it in. This was definitely going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: Yeah, another short one. I promise the next one will be much longer…I just have other things to do (like hw) and wanted to finally post at least a little something. Hopefully HW won't be so brutal next week but who knows. **

**BTW, who liked yesterday's episode? XD**


	16. Finally Home

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Finally Home

* * *

"_Sylvia, where's the father of the baby?" Catherine asked as her detective skills started clicking on. _

"_He died three months ago…in a car accident." She replied before moaning in pain. _

"_She's at ten centimeters." Vincent stated. "I need you to concentrate your breathing, Sylvia. Can you do that?!" _

_She nodded as she started to slowly huff and puff to control her breathing. Vincent inhaled a deep breath and held it in. This was definitely going to be a long plane ride._

* * *

After thirty long minutes of nonstop cries of pain and insults as Vincent urged Sylvia to continue pushing the baby out, small cries eventually echoed throughout the plane. As the other passengers clapped, Vincent asked Catherine to hand help him remove the baby's umbilical cord with the tools from his bag.

"Do you have a blanket?" Vincent asked Sylvia and she nodded wearily.

"It's in my carryon bag back where your friend and his son are sitting." Sylvia replied.

As Catherine disappeared to find the blanket, Vincent continued to hold the baby in his hands. "The boy my friend is sitting with isn't his son. He's mine."

"Oh…Sorry."

"Don't be." Vincent laughed. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to say that." Catherine suddenly reappeared and draped the blanket over Vincent's arm. "I'll be right back, Sylvia. I'm going to go to the back and clean her. She'll be in your arms in no time."

As Vincent left, Catherine said, "I grabbed your throw-blanket to drape over you for the remaining of the plane ride. Once the plane lands, I'll arrange for an ambulance to pick the two of you up since you'll want the baby's vaccines given as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Sylvia smiled as Catherine draped the blanket over her. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her legs, almost causing her to lose her balance.

"Tommy, why aren't you sitting with JT?" Catherine asked as she picked the little boy up.

"I waaaaant tooooo seeeee youuuu!" Tommy exclaimed as he gave his mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Catherine laughed and moved out of the way as she heard Vincent coming back with a clean, bundled-up baby girl. He placed the infant in Sylvia's arms and said, "Congratulations. I'm sure her father would be proud to have left a legacy behind."

"Thank you." Sylvia replied as she rocked her new baby girl in her arms. "I think I'll name her Elizabeth after Daniel's mother…Yeah…Elizabeth Marie…."

"Such a lovely name." Catherine smiled.

"Mommy, what's that?" Tommy asked, pointing to little Elizabeth.

"That, Tommy, is a baby. You were small like her once." Catherine replied.

"Oh." Tommy then reached for his father, wanting to be held by him. Vincent smiled and lifted the little boy out of Catherine's arms before all three of them sat down in their seats. As long as Tommy sat on either Catherine's or Vincent's lap, no one would be able to argue about hogging seats. JT carried Sylvia's things up to her and said to Vincent, "If you don't mind, I think I'll just chill back there and take a nap. I'm sorry, buddy," JT rubbed Tommy's hair, "You're not the quietest of the bunch."

Vincent and Catherine laughed while Tommy gave JT a look of confusion as the BioChemist walked back to Sylvia's original seat.

"Mommy, what is buhtch?"

"You mean bunch?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah."

"Bunch means many…JT was referring to a large group of people. Do you understand?" Catherine looked at Tommy and he nodded.

"Good." Catherine smiled. She kissed him on the nose and suddenly heard Sylvia say, "I don't mean to intrude on your family gathering but I just wanted to say thank you. Without the two of you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't think anything of it." Vincent replied. "I'm glad I was here to help."

Sylvia nodded and smiled before turning her attention back to Elizabeth. Catherine leaned her head on Vincent's shoulder. Tommy settled his head between Vincent's neck and shoulder as he started to close his eyes to try to sleep the rest of the plane ride.

Catherine eventually fell asleep against Vincent's arm and the former doctor couldn't help but smile at the family he finally had. He finally felt complete.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

The plane had a nice, smooth landing and everyone was finally off of it. As promised, Catherine called for an ambulance and, within minutes, they were able to transport her to New York General. After an hour or so of waiting for luggage, the group finally was able to get out of the airport.

"My car should be close by." JT stated as they walked into the parking garage.

"JT, you do realize we aren't all going to fit inside your car with all of our stuff, right?" Vincent raised his eyebrow.

"Oh…right, well, what do you suggest? The three of you walking?" JT asked.

"Or call a cab." Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "We'll load our things into your car and we will meet you at the warehouse."

"Do you really want a cab driver to be driving you to a warehouse?" JT gave his roommate a strange look.

"No. That's why he's going to drop us off at the McDonalds next to the Brooklyn Bridge." Vincent replied as JT clicked the unlock button on his car remote.

"Okay. At least you have a plan B. That's good." JT said as he and Vincent placed the stuff in the car. Catherine continued holding Tommy as she added, "JT, Vincent has been on the run for years. You would think he'd know not to bring strangers to the warehouse."

"Oh sure. Take the Beast's side of things." JT laughed. "By the way man, in case I haven't said it, it's good to have you back. Both of you. Now, Tommy will be in for some culture shock when he wakes up."

"No kidding. It's unfortunate he won't be considered a lifetime New Yorker." Vincent sighed. "Oh well, I guess the first three and a half years of his life really won't count since he'll barely remember them anyways."

Catherine laughed and waved to JT. "See you later."

"Cat, don't let him run without a leash. We don't need anyone seeing our favorite bloodhound roaming the streets unprotected."

"Will do." Catherine replied as JT drove off. She turned to Vincent and said, "Shall we?"

Vincent smiled and said, "We shall."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

It took a total of forty-five minutes for Vincent, Catherine and Tommy to wait for a cab, try to explain to the cab driver where they wanted to go without Vincent losing frustration due a heavy communication barrier, direct the cab driver directly to the McDonalds since he didn't seem to know the Brooklyn area so well and to chase down a hooded man who tried to steal Catherine's purse. Obviously he didn't get very far before Catherine outran him and body-slammed him to the ground.

Two police officers saw the entire thing and ran over to arrest the man. "That serves you for robbing from New York's finest detective." One of them said then turned to Catherine. "Welcome back, Detective Chandler."

"Thanks, it's good to be back." Catherine smiled before walking back towards Vincent and Tommy. Catherine had ordered Tommy to stay with Vincent in order to help the poor man stay in control. The last thing New York needed was to think their famous brutal vigilante was back.

The three of them walked away from the scene and cautiously found their way to the warehouse. "Where we go, Mommy?"

"We're going to Daddy's home." Catherine smiled.

Tommy looked around and all of the tall buildings caught his attention. His eyes widened as he saw dozens upon dozens of skyscrapers. "Mommmmmy! Looooook!"

Catherine laughed and said, "Those are skyscrapers, Tommy. New York is famous for them."

"Noo Bark?"

Tommy's parents laughed at Tommy's interesting translation.

"Close enough." Vincent smirked. "Now, you wanna see the pad?"

Tommy nodded and Vincent led both Catherine and Tommy inside.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**Will things be different? **

**I know this is still short but it IS LONGER than the last few chapters. I'm tryin' alright?!**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Showing Off the Man Cave

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Sixteen

Showing Off the Man Cave

_Catherine laughed and said, "Those are skyscrapers, Tommy. New York is famous for them." _

"_Noo Bark?"_

_Tommy's parents laughed at Tommy's interesting translation. _

"_Close enough." Vincent smirked. "Now, you wanna see the pad?" _

_Tommy nodded and Vincent led both Catherine and Tommy inside._

"Daddy, is ummm is this ummmm is this me and Mommy's neeew home?" Tommy asked as he twisted his head in numerous directions to observe the warehouse.

"For now…" Vincent replied. "Hopefully we can find a nicer place someday. Looks like JT finally installed a surveillance system. Can't blame him. Since I left four years ago, he lost his main security system."

"Did I hear you talking about me?" JT asked as he walked into the upper level of the warehouse.

"I was just taking note of the surveillance system. Pretty clever Justin Timberlake." Vincent laughed.

JT rolled his eyes before saying, "Your things, in case you were too focused on my new surveillance system, are on your bed as well as Catherine's and Tommy's things. Which, by the way, where is the little tyke going to sleep?"

"I sleep with Mommy!" Tommy exclaimed as he jumped into Catherine's arms. Catherine laughed and said, "Tommy, you need to sleep in a separate bed. Now that Daddy is with us, you don't always have to keep me company."

Tommy lost the grin on his face and started quivering his lip. "B-b-but b-but I w-wanna…"

"Oh! Hey! No waterworks!" JT exclaimed. "Listen, Tommy, until we can find a properly suited bed for you, you can sleep on the couch over here. See?" JT took Tommy from Catherine's arms and pointed to the couch. "There's even a big screen TV! Wouldn't you love to watch your favorite Barney cartoons before you doze off to Happy Land?"

"Not only that, but your mommy and daddy would be only a few super-human tappy-feet seconds away, Tommy."

As JT tried to wean Tommy from sleeping with Vincent and Catherine and still enjoy the benefits of a comfy couch slumber, Vincent and Catherine snuck off into the far corner so they could talk.

"JT is really good with Tommy." Catherine smiled.

"Yeah, we may have to take advantage of that fact." Vincent laughed while encircling Catherine with his arms. "Are you glad to be home?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. "Vincent, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry a thousand times. Instead of leaving, I should have confided in you."

"Shhhh…That doesn't matter anymore, Catherine. You're here with me now."

"Vincent, I can never give you back the years you've lost with Tommy."

"Catherine, it's okay. Like I said, you're here now…you both are here now and that's all that matters to me." Vincent brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Soon, all of this Muirfield crap will be behind us and you, Tommy and I can attempt to live normal lives."

Catherine stroked his face as she has done so many times in the past and smiled, "Vincent, I told you I don't want normal. I just want you."

He nodded and said, "I know, Catherine. I know." He takes her hands and kisses them before adding, "But Tommy will never live a normal life because of me. He'll always have to limit his abilities when he goes to school."

"Vincent, we've talked about this. It's a risk you and I will have to take. Unless…when you get your job back, I can homeschool Tommy." Catherine offered. "It may not be chasing cops but I'd rather keep Tommy safe more than anything."

"No, Catherine, you're right. We need to take risks. I don't want Tommy to feel sheltered like I have for the past sixteen years. It wouldn't be fair to him. I think…I think he should make his own decision. If he does choose to go to school then we'll have to be sure he knows he cannot do certain things. Heck, until he does go to school, I can try, to the best of my ability, teach him to stay in control. I may not have it mastered but that doesn't mean he can't. He is mostly human after all." Vincent replied and planted a kiss on her forehead before hearing JT say:

"I was beginning to wonder if you two ditched the little tyke in order to gain some VinCat downtime. Not that I would have mind but that would have been a very rotten thing to do, Keller."

"Where is he?"

"He finally settled on the couch. Took a while but I got through to him. He's sleeping like a rock. The plane ride must have worn him out. And here I was thinking our little beastie could handle everything."

"JT," Catherine rolled her eyes, "Tommy is only three. Cut him some slack."

"Yeah, JT," Vincent repeated, "Cut him some slack."

JT threw his hands up in defeat before adding, "Oh yeah, when Tommy wakes up, he's going to want some ice cream and I promised New York's best kind."

"Gee…thanks, JT. You better be payin' for it." Catherine rubbed her eyelids, remembering the last time Tommy had ice cream. He was off the walls.

"Maybe…maybe not…depends on how nice you guys are to me." JT smirked. "Anyways, I'm heading down for the night. It's been a long day and even though it is like only 8 PM, a plane ride is enough to make me want to go to bed early. Not to mention I have to teach class tomorrow." JT yawned as he started his way down the stairs. "Have a good night!" he sang.

Vincent couldn't help but chuckle. "JT seems to be in a really good mood. Don't you think?"

"I think Tommy's rubbing of on him." Catherine smiled as the laced their fingers together. They walked over to the couch where Tommy was sleeping soundly with his thumb inserted into his mouth. Just as she was about to release her grip of Vincent's fingers to remove Tommy's thumb from his mouth, Vincent pulled her towards him and said, "Just leave him be. We can start correcting his bad habits tomorrow. Okay?"

Catherine nodded and they walked over to his bed. Vincent grabbed a clean T-shirt for Catherine before removing his own shirt. Quickly, they changed and slipped into the bed. Catherine had forgotten how soft Vincent's bed was compared to practically any other bed in the universe. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest. It felt so right; so at home.

"Vincent, I don't want us to find another place to live. I don't know about you, but whenever I came over here, in the past, I absolutely loved it. It felt…no…it feels like home." Catherine whispered.

"You seriously want to live in a shabby warehouse? Come on, Catherine. This place is a freakin' man cave." He replied softly. "I'm not saying I don't like this place, because I do, but if Tommy does decide to go to an actual school, he wouldn't be able to bring friends over to an abandoned chemical plant. Sorry, I just don't see parents very willing. I don't want Tommy to live a dull life just because of who he is. Okay?"

Catherine nodded. "I understand. Let's talk more about the what-ifs and maybes tomorrow. I'm tired."

Vincent chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Besides," he mumbled, "I want you and I to have an entire room to ourselves for obvious reasons, Catherine."

Catherine giggled, understanding what he meant. "True point."

Vincent kissed her cheek and whispered, "Good night."

"Good night." She replied before placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you, Vincent."

"I love you too."

And before long, they were sound asleep within each other's arms.

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Trust me, this is still yet finished. :)**

**Can't wait for Thursday! XD**


	18. Tommy's DNA

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**Blog: **

**http(COLON)(SLASH)(SLASH)writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Seventeen

Tommy's DNA

* * *

_Vincent kissed her cheek and whispered, "Good night." _

"_Good night." She replied before placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you, Vincent." _

"_I love you too." _

_And before long, they were sound asleep within each other's arms._

* * *

A week passed since their arrival in New York City and Catherine decided it was best to finally have Tommy meet the family. She and Vincent had spent the past five or so days looking at future places to live when Vincent's name gets cleared as well as ensure that Muirfield didn't track them back to NYC.

While the small reunited family settled, JT took the time to examine Tommy's blood. Unlike his father, a specimen created from numerous animal DNA injections, Tommy was an entire new species altogether.

As Catherine and Vincent placed Tommy down for his afternoon nap, JT walked up to them and whispered, "I need to speak with the two of you." Without making a sound, the three of them walked to the lower level of the warehouse and JT started talking, "As you both know, I've been tediously studying Tommy's blood. I have to say, it's remarkable. Truly remarkable. Vincent, although your DNA was man-made, Tommy's isn't. Even if there was a cure for Vincent, there wouldn't be one for Tommy. His DNA was constructed naturally unlike yours, Vincent."

"I figured as much." Vincent replied.

"But that's not all." JT stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Vincent and Cat, you two have got to keep a precious eye on him. In fact, home school him when he gets old enough to go to school."

"Why?"

"Think about it. Tommy is an entirely different species—a naturally made species. Forget Muirfield trying to hunt you down, Vincent. They'll be way more interested in the boy than they would ever be of you again. With his blood, they'd be able to create more super soldiers without actually failing since his blood has a decent mixture of human and beast."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before! Hell, why didn't Muirfield think of it before?" Vincent questioned out loud. "I mean, if they knew he is my son, wouldn't they have tried to take him away from Catherine?"

Catherine paused. "Vincent, remember the car explosion? They DID try to take him away! They were waiting in the woods with a cage for him—knowing he'd escape the explosion unscathed. That whole car explosion wasn't because Adam wanted to scare me—it was simply a ploy to distract you and I long enough for them to capture Tommy. Maybe that's why Adam acted like Tommy was dead in the hospital…Maybe he actually thought his goonies succeeded in capturing him and was simply waiting for their call…"

"But why wait until now? I mean, they knew you were pregnant from the get go. Why wait until he's 3 to start planning a kidnapping?" JT asked.

"Because," Vincent replied, "While Catherine was pregnant with him, there was no telling what Tommy would be capable of…Meaning, they wait an adequate amount of years to watch him—understand his potential. That must have been one of Adam's assignments…to keep an eye on Tommy and let Muirfield know of his progress."

"Would Tommy be safe anywhere?" Catherine asked, worried for her son's safety.

"I say, for now at least, you stay at the warehouse. No harm can be done to Tommy if he doesn't leave the warehouse." JT stated.

"JT, I'm not going to shield Tommy away from the world. That's too much for a boy his age. He needs to p—"

"He needs to what? Vincent. Play all day in the sun like normal boys his age? Dude, he'll never be able to do things like normal boys. The instant he shows any sign of his genetic make-up and someone sees him; we will all be killed by Muirfield! Are you willing to risk that?"

Vincent looked at Catherine and she smiled, taking Vincent's hand, "JT," she said, "Vincent and I have already discussed this and we think it is important for him to not be shielded at such a young age. It's going to be hard enough trying to have to explain to him he's different when he's older. Do you really want us to have to deal with an anti-social child? He'd be miserable, JT. Now, if public school gets to be something he won't be able to handle when the time comes, then we may consider other options. As of now, we need to at least try Plan A before ruling it completely out. I trust Vincent and know there's no way in hell he would ever let Muirfield touch our son. Besides, remember? According to you, JT, the investigation is underway. Who knows, maybe by next fall, Muirfield will be captured."

"Until another secret organization decides to finish what Muirfield started." JT mumbled, receiving a glare from Vincent.

"Catherine's right, JT. We can't sentence Tommy to the warehouse based fear. I mean, of course I will be more vigilant when it comes to his safety but we do not need to ban him from life. No child should suffer through that." Vincent replied.

JT threw his hands up in the air and said, "I'll be back later. I'm going to blow off some steam."

"Alright but if we're gone when you get back, it's because we're going to take Tommy over to Catherine's father's house."

"Alright. Whatever dude. Just don't get caught between the crossfire." JT warned before leaving the warehouse.

"Well, that could have gone better." Vincent smirked.

"It could have." Catherine replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, let's take a nap before the little guy wakes up."

"Good plan." Vincent yawned as he followed Catherine up the stairs.

* * *

**Another short one…but hey, it's an update. **

**Keiko Fujiwara**


	19. Surprise?

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**Blog: **

**http(COLON)(SLASH)(SLASH)writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/**

* * *

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Eighteen

Surprise?

* * *

_JT threw his hands up in the air and said, "I'll be back later. I'm going to blow off some steam." _

"_Alright but if we're gone when you get back, it's because we're going to take Tommy over to Catherine's father's house." _

"_Alright. Whatever dude. Just don't get caught between the crossfire." JT warned before leaving the warehouse. _

"_Well, that could have gone better." Vincent smirked. _

"_It could have." Catherine replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, let's take a nap before the little guy wakes up." _

"_Good plan." Vincent yawned as he followed Catherine up the stairs._

* * *

"Mommy, where…ummmm….where we go?" Tommy asked as she buckled him into the car.

"We're going for an adventure!" she smiled. "You're going to meet your grandfather, step-grandmother and aunt!"

"I going to meet…um…a bug?" Tommy asked, confused.

"No, silly goose. You're going to meet my sister." Catherine laughed as she lightly pinched his nose.

"Oh. Is Daddy coming too?"

"Mhmm! He should be coming out soon." Catherine replied before closing the back door. She hopped into the driver's seat and a few seconds later, Vincent slid into the passenger seat.

"Did I hear that someone was asking for me?" Vincent asked.

"I did!" Tommy exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

His excited outburst caused his mother and father to laugh as Catherine pulled out of the warehouse's dusty parking space.

"Did you call your father?" Vincent asked.

"Nope…I want to surprise him." Catherine stated. "My father is as good as a detective as I am, Vincent. It's hard to surprise him."

"Not necessarily. When I told him of my…erm…condition, I was completely speechless. He definitely did not see that one coming." Vincent chuckled.

"I'm not surprised." Catherine laughed.

Suddenly, Vincent felt a tap on his elbow. He turned around and Tommy stared at him with his big eyes. "What is it, kiddo?"

"Ummm…what's a….a….cond-dih-shin?"

"A condition?"

"Yeah."

"It's…um…Hmmmm….how can I dumb this down for you….You know how when you reeeeaaaally want to do something but your Mommy tells you that you have to clean your room first?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when she tells you you have to clean your room before you do anything else that is what a condition is. There are other meanings…for instance…in the way I was using the word, I was talking about an illness…or a situation….Understand?"

"Ummmm….sit-u-ayshin?"

"A situation is…hmmm…gosh…is the state something is in…for example…You and I are different from other people…We are in a situation where we are different…Does that make any sense?"

Tommy nodded, saying, "Yeah."

"Good." Vincent turned back around and said to Catherine, "That boy sure loves to make me think. How do you do it?"

"Practice, Vincent. Lots and lots of practice." Catherine laughed.

"No kidding. By the rate he's asking so many questions, he'll be able to test out of school."

"Well that solves our schooling problem." Catherine replied with a smile.

"Indeed. I've decided that until my name is cleared, I'm going to start teaching Tommy how to read…he knows enough vocabulary to learn so why not start early?" Vincent suggested. He looked back at Tommy and the little boy was staring out the window, off in his own world.

"Sounds good to me. I think he would really love that. You know, when we lived in West Virginia, I had bought a lot of medical books for dummies in case something happened to Tommy since I couldn't exactly take him to a hospital. Luckily he's had almost perfect health since day one. Anyways, when he was only two years old, he would pull the books off of the shelf and flip through the pages as he looked at the pictures. He was definitely intrigued by all of the diagrams that even I had a hard time understanding. That was when I surely knew he was his father's son." Catherine grinned before adding, "We're here."

"Great." Vincent replied as she put the car in park. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before whispering, "I'm glad you and Tommy are with me now."

She smiled and gently kissed his lips before replying, "Me too."

With that, the couple exited the car and Vincent helped Tommy out of the car too. "Do you want us to stay hidden somewhere?"

"Sure…that will throw everyone in for a loop." Catherine laughed before making her way to her father's house. She gulped as she rang the doorbell hoping neither one of her family members would yell at her for leaving. She started counting the seconds as she held her breath, waiting for the door to open.

Just as she was about to leave because she thought no one was home, she paused when she heard her younger sister shout, "I'll get it! It might be Richard!"

When she heard her sister's clanking shoes stop and saw the door swing open, she couldn't have expected what came next. She was thinking her sister would have given her a nice shiner for leaving unannounced but instead of a punch to the face, Heather froze.

"Who is it darling?" Thomas Chandler asked as he walked towards the front door. He too stood in his tracks when he saw his older daughter standing before him.

"Hi Dad…Hi Heather…I'm home." Catherine said, gritting her teeth as she waited for her the passing of her judgment.

Suddenly, without another second going by, both her father and her sister pulled her in for a huge, bear-hug.

"Oh my God, Cat! Where the hell have you been?! No, wait, answer that later! Why in the heck did you leave us without a single word?!" Heather asked as she hugged her sister's neck and as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I…It's hard to explain, Heath, but I do have a surprise for you…for all of you. Where's Brooke? I don't want to bring in the surprise without her here too." Catherine smiled lightly.

"I'll get her. She's in the back!" Heather exclaimed as she dawdled in her high heels off to the back of the house.

"I'm glad you're back, Sweetie. You have no idea how much I've missed you. How much we've all missed you."

"I know Dad. I'm sorry for leaving like I did." She replied.

"You had your reasons, Catherine. You're just like your mother, you know? Everything she did was for a reason—even the secrets she kept from me about her job with Muirfield."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now, I'll let bygones be bygones if I can meet that grandson of mine." Thomas grinned.

"Shhh…Wait until Brooke and Heather return."

"Okay. I can be patient for a little while longer. How is Vincent? Is he with you?"

"He's with that grandson of yours right now. He's waiting for my cue to bring forth the peace offering." Catherine winked.

Thomas laughed before lightly yelling, "Hurry up you two! We're not getting any younger over here!"

"Oh we're coming!" Heather exclaimed as she made her way back with Brooke in tow.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Catherine and exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're home!"

"It's good to be home." Catherine replied.

"Cat, you have GOT to tell us why you left? Why you're back? How could you leave us? Why DID you leave us? Where have you been!? Where did you go?! Did you meet some sexy guy?" Heather rambled.

"Heather, all will be answered in due time. Besides, I think most of those questions are the same…Anyways, do you guys want to meet your surprise?"

"Meet? You mean, like a puppy or something?" Heather asked.

"Or something." Catherine laughed before saying, "Alright you two, you may approach the bench!"

Thomas laughed at Catherine's choice of words, considering he is a lawyer. Unlike Heather and Brooke, he knew what Catherine's 'surprise' was. He watched as Vincent came out of the shadows with a little boy sitting on his shoulders. The boy, of course, had no idea what was going on, only that there was a lot of squealing going on.

"Oh my God Cat, is that yours?" Heather asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Heath, THAT would be mine." She laughed. "His name is Vincent Thomas Chan—well, the last name is still up in the air. He goes by Tommy."

"Can I hold him?!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I don't see why not." Catherine chuckled. She walked over to Vincent and Tommy. Tommy automatically jumped into his mother's arms. "Tommy, this is your grandma, Brooke."

"Oh please, I'm too young to be a grandmother. He can call me Brooke." Brooke replied as she reached out her arms to receive Tommy. Tommy looked at his mother with confusion and Catherine said, "It's okay, Tommy. She wants to hold you, okay?"

Tommy nodded and allowed Brooke to hold him in her arms. "Hi, Tommy!"

Instead of talking, he decided to suck his thumb but still continued to let his step-grandmother hold him.

"That's odd; he's usually a people-friendly guy." Catherine frowned. "Then again, meeting this many people at once is all new to him."

Suddenly Tommy reached for his mother and begged for her to take him back. Catherine sent an apologetic look towards Brooke as she took Tommy back into her arms. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I don't know what's up with him."

"It's alright. I would want my mother too if I was surrounded by other people I didn't know. I'm sure, in due time, he'll warm up to me."

"You're probably right." Catherine replied. She looked at Tommy and asked, "Why are you being so shy?"

He dug his face into her shoulder blade and mumbled something that sounded like, "She's pwetty."

Everyone laughed at poor Tommy's answer. Who knew he would be so fond of someone and yet be too shy to say anything to her.

"I think your stunning looks have rendered him speechless!" Thomas laughed. "I can't say I blame the guy."

Brooke blushed as Heather walked over to Catherine and Tommy. "If he thinks Brooke is such a doll than he doesn't know what's coming!" Heather winked and said, "Hi Tommy! How old are you?"

Tommy looked up at Heather and noticed how similar she looked to his mommy. "I is…um…three." He held up his fingers and showed her his proud age.

Suddenly Vincent laughed and said, "Obviously he doesn't find you as attractive or else he wouldn't have answered you so instantly." With that, the whole crowd joined in laughter as Heather harrumphed. "He's just young and innocent! If he were seven or eight, he would have had a different response!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't, Heather. By that age, he would understand the concept of Aunt Heather and most likely won't ever look at you with goo goo eyes." Catherine stated.

"Oh who cares!? His cuteness will make up for his lack of taste." Heather smiled. "So if this is the mini-Vincent, that hunk of Hotness behind you must be the resemblance donor…a.k.a. Vincent Zalanski."

Over the past four years, Thomas did not tell Heather about Vincent's background history. He understood Vincent's predicament and knew that the fewer the amount of people who knew him, the safer he would be. So he opted in not telling Heather about Vincent's last name. Instead, Vincent had always introduced himself as Vincent Zalanski during that short month he had stayed before going off to find Catherine. So, for all Heather and Brooke know, Vincent Keller is Vincent Zalanski.

"Actually, my real name is Vincent Keller." Vincent replied.

"But you said you were Zalanksi…." Heather stated in confusion.

"There's a long story for that explanation, Heath, but now isn't the time." Thomas stated. "Now, I'm sure all three of you are starving and we're just about to have lunch. Sound like a plan?"

"Yayyyy! Foooooood!" Tommy suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. Everyone laughed at Tommy's exclamation.

"I guess that's as good a confirmation as any." Thomas laughed as he let everyone inside the house. He was finally glad his daughter and his grandson made it home safely. He'll make sure Muirfield is taken down—even if he dies trying. No one messes with a Chandler and gets away with it. No one.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

* * *

**KF: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the great delay. Life happened! DX Anyways, here was chapter 18! Hope you liked it! Review please! :)**


	20. Family Discussion

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**Blog: **

**http(COLON)(SLASH)(SLASH)writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/**

Serendipity 

Keiko Fujiwara

Chapter Nineteen:

Family Discussion

"_There's a long story for that explanation, Heath, but now isn't the time." Thomas stated. "Now, I'm sure all three of you are starving and we're just about to have lunch. Sound like a plan?" _

"_Yayyyy! Foooooood!" Tommy suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. Everyone laughed at Tommy's exclamation. _

"_I guess that's as good a confirmation as any." Thomas laughed as he let everyone inside the house. He was finally glad his daughter and his grandson made it home safely. He'll make sure Muirfield is taken down—even if he dies trying. No one messes with a Chandler and gets away with it. No one. _

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

"So, Heath, how goes your anti-climactic romance-life?" Catherine laughed before taking another bite from her sandwich.

"Because you haven't been here for the past four years, I'll let your pessimis-iness slide for once. As a matter of fact, I actually have a steady boyfriend! His name is Richard Livinski." Heather beamed. "We've been dating for two years!"

"No way! Are you telling me you've found a guy who can actually handle your sass?!" Catherine asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Only you would turn a perfectly good-feeling moment into a sour one." Heather rolled her eyes. "By the way, your apartment is TOTALLY still available, Cat."

"What do you mean? I could have sworn you would have moved after I left."

"Well…technically, I did move out but it still has your name on the papers and such. Dad actually decided to continue to pay for its rent just in case you came home and needed a place to live. Now you can go back!" Heather smiled but Catherine didn't seem too happy about it. Heather didn't notice her sister's solemn expression and she and Brooke took Tommy into a different room to play.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Vincent asked, squeezing her hand.

"Well…as much as I would love to go home to that apartment; it would be wise not to. You see, Muirfield knew where I had lived four years ago...I just don't think it would be a good idea to go back there…Of course I would go to get my belongings but…I think it would be best if Vincent, Tommy and I live somewhere else…somewhere where Muirfield would least expect." Catherine replied.

"And that's why I bought this house for your return." Thomas smiled as he handed Catherine a brochure. "It's in the Hamptons."

Catherine and Vincent widened their eyes as they looked through the brochure. This was certainly not a normal house. It was a mansion!

"Dad, we can't accept this." Catherine started but her father held his palm up.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Sweetheart. Think about it. Muirfield is looking for a family on the run. They will be searching EVERY abandoned facility in the vicinity of New York City. They certainly won't be looking for a family living in a high-ended home in the Hamptons. You, Tommy and Vincent can lead ordinary lives where you three can practically start anew. You can move in as soon as today if you'd like. Don't worry about having Vincent's name on the mortgage papers. I've taken care of everything. The house is under my name and if anyone asks why I bought another house, I'll simply tell them it serves as a guest house as well as a summer home." Thomas replied.

"Dad…I…"

"Catherine…" Her father said her name in a warning tone. "I've made up my mind on this, Sweetie. It should only take a few more months at the most before Vincent's name is 100% cleared. When that day comes, he'll be able to retake his boards and serve as an ER doctor again if that's what he wants. You can be a detective again too."

"That's all well and great, Dad, but…" Catherine smiled sweetly and continued, "I don't think I want to go back as a detective. I mean, I loved my job but I have more important responsibilities now and there's no way I plan on hiring a nanny when I can spend time with my son instead. Until Vincent can have a job again, I will consider going back to my old job as a temporary financial solution—which would give him ample of time to spend time with Tommy. But before we worry about the logistics of living arrangements and whatnot, we need to figure out the whole marriage ordeal."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked. "I told you my death certificate was erased. We can get married any way we want to, Catherine." He smiled and squeezed her hand again.

"Catherine, Sweetie, if you're worried about Muirfield finding out about the marriage license, don't be. I have a good friend who marries people off religiously. He owes me a favor so if you two want, you can sign the marriage license tomorrow and be unofficially officially married." Thomas replied.

"Meaning…?" Vincent and Catherine asked together.

"Meaning…You two would sign the papers yet they won't get filed until I tell him to file them. So technically you will be married but it won't be 100% official until he gets word from me. Understand?"

"May I say something, sir?" Vincent asked.

"Please, call me Tom."

"Tom, I think that is a wonderful idea and I thank you for everything you've done and will continue doing for our benefit but…when I marry Catherine…I want to marry her the right way. I want her to have the wedding of her dreams…white dress and all. I don't want to hide under the radar any longer. I know that Muirfield is still after me but…for one day…I want to be selfish and give the woman I love what she wants—a real wedding."

"Vincent, I told you…I don't need fancy flowers or a wedding gown to marry you. I love you and I'll marry you in any given fashion." Catherine smiled.

"I know but deep down you must have once thought about a dream wedding…and I want to be the man to give it to you." Vincent replied.

"Then it is settled." Thomas grinned. "I can also arrange for the wedding to be private party only…That way, anyone who ISN'T on the wedding list won't be able to get in. Heather has been taking photography classes if you want her to take your wedding photos. She actually is quite a natural at photography."

"Sounds like a plan…now…all we need to figure out is when and where." Vincent smiled as he squeezed Catherine's hand before kissing her cheek.

"Indeed." Catherine replied with a grin.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

**KF: I know it is short but I hope you like what's happening! Read and Review please!**


	21. Girl Talk

**VOTE FOR JAY RYAN! CLEAR YOUR COOKIES FOR EONLINE AND VOTE AGAIN!**

**Site:**

**http (colon) (slash) (slash) www*DOT*eonline*DOT*com/news/405793/alpha-male-mad ness-vote-for-the-final-2**

* * *

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwill go/home**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/s ite/** **mynormaliswhenimwithyou/home**

* * *

**Blog: **

**http(COLON)(SLASH)(SLASH)writerfreak001*DOT*wordpr ess*DOT*com/**

**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**

* * *

**Serendipity**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

Chapter Twenty:

Girl Talk

"_Vincent, I told you…I don't need fancy flowers or a wedding gown to marry you. I love you and I'll marry you in any given fashion." Catherine smiled._

"_I know but deep down you must have once thought about a dream wedding…and I want to be the man to give it to you." Vincent replied._

"_Then it is settled." Thomas grinned. "I can also arrange for the wedding to be private party only…That way, anyone who ISN'T on the wedding list won't be able to get in. Heather has been taking photography classes if you want her to take your wedding photos. She actually is quite a natural at photography."_

"_Sounds like a plan…now…all we need to figure out is when and where." Vincent smiled as he squeezed Catherine's hand before kissing her cheek._

"_Indeed." Catherine replied with a grin._

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

"You better have a damn good explanation why you ditched me four years ago." Tess said, causing Catherine to wince at her harsh tone. "I'll be honest; part of me didn't even want to show up to this little gathering because I'm still mad at you. However, because my curiosity showed more interest than the rest of my body, I showed up."

"Tess, you have every right to be mad at me." Catherine said. "Trust me when I say this: my leaving was not of my own volition."

"What do you mean? Did your boyfriend, Zalanski, force you to move with him?" Tess asked skeptically.

"Absolutely not." Catherine stated but lowered her voice as people walked by the bench they were sitting at. "If anything, Vincent is the main reason I loved New York! He also is the reason I'm finally home, Tess. After leaving, he refused to sit idly by and wait for my return. He searched city after city for four years until we bumped into each other by accident."

"Then I'm waiting for the reason why you left." Tess folded her arms across her chest.

"I…Vincent…he's…he's special…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll save the explanations for a rainy day. All you need to know is that there were and still are people hunting him."

"You make it sound like he's an animal or something." Tess stated.

"Or something…" Catherine continued. "Anyways, as you know, Vincent and I were together for two years before I left and due to unforeseen circumstances, I…." but her voice faded when she saw two men in suits standing in an alley across the street.

"Cat? Are you there?"

She stood up and said, "Come on. Follow me."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." She lied. "I'll finish the story later…Something's come up."

"Like what? Cat, don't leave me hanging here. Tell me what the damn is going on or I'll arrest you for withholding evidence."

"Withholdi—What?! Tess, you can't be serious! How am I withholding evidence?"

"I'm damn serious, Cat. You are neglecting to tell me what the hell is going on and why you're so cautious. I've seen that look on your face before, Cat, and it means trouble. For all I know, you and I could be jumped and you're the only one who'll know who jumped us. So, if you don't want to be booked for the night, tell me what's going on."

Catherine cursed Tess's conviction as well as sharp detective skills. "Fine. I'll tell you as we walk away."

"Deal."

"But first, I need to make a call."

"Fine…make it quick." Tess stated as they started walking away from the bench. "If we're trying to get away from someone or a group of people, why aren't we running."

"Because," Catherine replied, "They'll be onto us. If we run, they'll go to Plan B. Plan B could involve weapons or worse which is why we need to keep them on Plan A as long as possible."

"Who're you calling?" Tess asked as Cat placed the phone to her ear.

Cat placed her finger on her lips to hush Tess before saying, "Hey…I think Tess and I are being followed."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Pretty dead serious."

"_Okay…where are you? I'll show up in a moment as long as I convince JT to take Tommy for a while._"

"That's not necessary. If you show up, they'll know it's you. Tess and I will find a way to corner them before knocking them on their asses." Catherine replied.

"_How many?_"

"Two…so it's fair game."

"_Okay. Be careful, Catherine._"

"I will. I promise."

"_I love you, Catherine._" she heard her fiancée whisper through the phone.

"I love you too, Vincent." With that, she ended the call and placed her phone into her pocket. She turned to Tess and said, "See those men behind us with your peripherals?"

"The ones in black?"

"Yeah."

"What about them?"

"Well, I didn't say anything before but when I pulled up to the precinct to see if you were at work today, they pulled up behind me in a black SUV. Why would they also be in Central Park unless I'm being followed?"

"Okay, I get your drift. While we find a good place to kick their asses, explain the rest of your story. You and I both know you're excellent at multitasking."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Fine…but keep up your pace. Every so often I'm going to slightly increase my speed. I think I have a good idea where to corner them off."

"Okay." Tess replied.

"As I was saying before, Vincent and I were together for a few years before I disappeared. On Valentine's Day, one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. Of course I had no regrets; it wasn't forced at all. However, we weren't careful enough. We didn't use protection when, at the time, we should have."

"Wait…do you mean to tell me that you got pregnant?" Tess asked with widened eyes.

"Yes. And I wanted so much to stay in New York and raise him with Vincent but things did not go according to plan. The day I found out I was pregnant; I left my apartment to show Vincent the pregnancy test. Unfortunately, Muirfield," she whispered the name so the creepers wouldn't hear what she was talking about, "grabbed me and forced me into their vehicle. The next thing I know, I woke up from being drugged and they found out about the baby. I feared what they would do since they held a dagger to my abdomen but the head guy gave me an option. He told me I could either leave New York forever and no harm would come to my child, or I could watch him as he destroyed the child inside of me. Of course I wouldn't have forgiven myself if that happened, so I chose to leave New York without a single word. He gave me one week to gather my things and if I wasn't gone by then, he'd kill everyone I loved; including my child." Catherine gestured Tess to take a hard right before she continued.

"I'm not going to lie, leaving all of my beloved family members, my friends and my boyfriend, at the time, behind in New York was the hardest decision I had to make. If I could, I would have told you as well as Vincent what was going on but I couldn't risk it. So I left without a word and disappeared for four years. I told Vincent not to look for me but he's more stubborn than I am."

"Wow." Tess said. "Sorry I ever doubted you Cat. I thought you ditched us because you and your boyfriend eloped and went off somewhere to live the perfect life."

"Puhlease." Cat rolled her eyes, "If I had a chance to a perfect life, Vincent and I would already be married."

"So where is this hunk of yours?" Tess asked but said, "Forget that, I think there's a dead alley up ahead. Let's take a turn there and deal with Jasper and Horace."

"Sounds like a plan." Catherine smirked. "You know, I may be a little rusty soooooo you better have my back, Vargas."

"Pssssh…Girl, I can take both of these woosies out before you can say my name." Tess replied as they took the turn. As predicted, the goonies made the turn as well, not realizing they were played.

"Hi boys." Tess smiled. "I hear your type likes alleyways."

"Move aside," one of them said, "You are none of our concern. Leave now and we won't have to kill you."

"Well, you see," Tess explained, "The woman you're following used to be my partner. As it stands, partners do not ditch each other…UNLESS with good reason." She added the last part so Catherine wouldn't give her a glare. "Tell you what; if you two surrender while you still have your prides, I just might not use my state-issued gun on your sorry asses. Deal?"

"We don't take orders from the likes of you." The other stated.

"Fine; if that's what you want. If you don't take orders from me, I won't take any from you." Tess replied, pulling out her gun as Catherine did the same. "Turn around and put your hands behind your head!"

Catherine noticed one of them starting to reach for his gun so she jammed her foot in his face before he could get a chance to. As the other one began to fish for his weapon, Tess took that opportunity to put her gun away and ram her fist into his jaw. The two women easily took down the two men and before they knew it, both men were cuffed and knocked unconscious.

"I'll call it in while you tell your honey-bun that you're okay." Tess said.

"No. I don't think calling this one in will be a good idea. They work for an agency that's a part of the government. If these two are arrested, the agency will find out. I suggest an alternate method." Catherine said.

"I'm listening."

Catherine leaned over to her best friend and whispered something into her ear. Afterwards, Tess smirked and said, "That's sooooo naughty, Chandler. But I like it. I assume your fiancé will know what to do?"

"Believe me. He's EXACTLY what they need." Catherine replied devilishly. "Now, while I go and grab my car, you think you can watch them?"

"On it. If either of them wake up, I'll knock them out again. After we stash them into the car, it might be wise for one of us to take their car and dispose of it somewhere."

"Oh, don't worry. I know just who to call." Catherine smiled as she pulled out a set of keys from one of their pockets. "See you in a few."

With that, Catherine ran towards her car, hoping there weren't any more Muirfield agents watching from afar.

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Keiko Fujwara: Wheeeeewwww….finally was able to upload. Next upload will be within the month! I PROMISE! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR JAY! ALSO review!? :)**


	22. Hatchback

**Website: **

**https (colon) (slash) (slash) sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwill go/home**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/s ite/** **mynormaliswhenimwithyou/home**

**Blog: **

**http(COLON)(SLASH)(SLASH)writerfreak001*DOT*wordpr ess*DOT*com/**

**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**

* * *

**Serendipity**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Hatchback**

* * *

_Catherine leaned over to her best friend and whispered something into her ear. Afterwards, Tess smirked and said, "That's sooooo naughty, Chandler. But I like it. I assume your fiancé will know what to do?" _

"_Believe me. He's EXACTLY what they need." Catherine replied devilishly. "Now, while I go and grab my car, you think you can watch them?" _

"_On it. If either of them wake up, I'll knock them out again. After we stash them into the car, it might be wise for one of us to take their car and dispose of it somewhere." _

"_Oh, don't worry. I know just who to call." Catherine smiled as she pulled out a set of keys from one of their pockets. "See you in a few." _

_With that, Catherine ran towards her car, hoping there weren't any more Muirfield agents watching from afar. _

**Beauty and the Beast**

"You want me to what?!" JT hollered into his phone as he heard Catherine on the other line.

"_You heard me. So, are you up for it?" _

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have to do it no matter what I think?" JT asked, rubbing his temple.

"_Because, JT, Muirfield is still searching for Vincent as well as Tommy. No offense, JT, but you already have a POSM that needs replacing. What better way to rid of it than to crash Muirfield's SUV into the East River?"_

"First of all, define what a POSM is. The last time I checked, I do not drive a furry rodent throughout the city of New York." JT replied.

"_POSM. Piece of Shit Mobile" _

"Haha…very funny. As you know, my Hatchback is a genuine article! How many 10-year-old Hatchbacks do you see driv—Okay, fine. You're right. My Hatchback is a heap of crap. How much are you willing on paying in order to by my new car?"

"_Who said I'd be paying anything?" _

"Look, Cat, I'm not about to destroy my only method of transportation without some compensation. All I'm asking is for you to offer up some type of payment towards the new car."

"_Fine…I'll pay 15% of your new car…I can't promise any payment right away but whatever you do pay for a new car, I'll pay 15%." _

"Plus annual interest of 2% for however many years you put the payment off."

JT could tell she rolled her eyes when she replied, _"Fine. Deal. How fast can you get your little Hatchback to the Wall Street Heliport?"_

"Well, if you incorporate famous New York traffic, 15 to 30 minutes."

"_Fine. Get here as fast as you can." _

"Will do." JT replied, smirking. Cat didn't realize the trap he set for her. "This is going to be fun."

JT ran up the warehouse stairs and said, "V, you here?!"

"Watching TV!" he hollered.

JT walked to the little makeshift family room and saw Tommy staring at the television as Vincent was reading a book on medicine.

"I thought you were watching TV." JT raised his brow.

"I am…kinda. The TV is more for his entertainment." Vincent smiled as he pointed towards Tommy. "What's up?"

"Cat called. She needs me to crash my Hatchback into the back of an SUV in order to push the vehicle in the water."

"Wait…She wants you to crash your car?"

"Yeah…she promised to pay for a portion of my new car when I buy one."

"She agreed to this?"

"Well…no…I told her I wouldn't help her unless she DID pay for a part of my new car."

"You do realize that soon, her money will be my money, right?" Vincent raised his brow.

"Yeah, but dude, once Muirfield is destroyed, you'll be able to get your old job back. Then you'd be able to make probably three times Cat's cop salary. I'm sure you'll be able to pay 15% of my car payment no problem."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Wait…but…if you want a car to go into a river, don't you just have to p—"

"—I know! That's the glory of this deal!" JT smirked.

"I never thought I'd say this, JT, but that's pretty evil of you. She'll kick your ass, you know that right?"

"Maybe but still, she can't go back on her word." JT laughed.

"Well, okay but if she DOES kick your ass, which I'm sure she will, don't come crying to me."

"I won't."

As JT started to leave, Vincent said, "Wait, JT!"

"What?"

Vincent hopped off the couch after setting his book aside and said, "Catherine wouldn't happen to be asking you to crash a Muirfield SUV into the river, would she?"

"N-now w-why would y-you ask such a t-thing?" JT stuttered, trying to keep his cool.

"Because…why else would she be trying to destroy evidence?"

"I don't know…Cat got my tongue!" JT stammered as he tried to make a run for the door. Unfortunately, his stubby legs weren't fast enough for Vincent.

"JT, tell me what happened."

"Nothing."

"JT…." Vincent gave him a stern look.

"Okay, fine. Cat and Tess were talking and Cat noticed they were being watched. So she and Tess made a grand escape. They lured the Muirfield agents into an alley and kicked their asses. While Tess is watching the K.O.'ed bodies, Cat retrieved her car to stash them in. She called me and asked if I could destroy the SUV."

"Why didn't she call me?!" Vincent asked.

"She probably knew you would flip. Besides, you have to watch Tommy."

"No. You're watching Tommy." Vincent growled. "You're going to watch Tommy and I'll take care of the car. Rather than having you waste gas, I'll take the tunnels and get there faster."

"Uh, hello? Wall Street Heliport is like 10 minutes away from here on a good, anti-traffic day. It's not like I'd be wasting gas for a short trip."

"JT, I can easily push the car into the water faster than it would take for it to drive itself!"

"Vincent, think about it logically. If you PUSH the car into the river and some lame person finds it while he or she is scuba diving or something, they'll have a crane pull it out. They'll see the dents your beasty hands would make and then will swab it for DNA. Sorry dude, but pushing the car has BAD IDEA written all over it."

"JT, I doubt anyone would find the car in less than a week. A week is long enough for my DNA to wash away. I can always wear gloves."

"They'll rip and fall off when you change."

"I'll kick it."

"Your shoe may leave a dented print on the car's exterior."

"I'll lift it like Superman and toss it into the river."

"Yeah, like that will go unnoticed."

Vincent cursed. He was running out of ideas.

"Face it Big Guy. Cat called me for a reason. I'll go over there, do my thing and call you. Who knows, maybe she'll have another job for you, Watson."

Suddenly, Vincent's phone went off.

"Speak of the devil." JT muttered.

"It might not even be Catherine."

"Dude, who else has your number?!" JT rolled his eyes and saw the look on Vincent's face brighten when he saw the contact.

"Hey." Vincent replied.

JT waved and snuck out of the warehouse, letting lover-boy have his phone time with is fiancée.

**Beauty and the Beast**

"_Hey."_ Catherine answered.

"What's going on, Catherine? JT told me he has to destroy a Muirfield car."

"_Yeah…I'll tell you the story later. But, I need you to do me a favor." _

"Anything."

"_First, drop Tommy off at my father's home. Second, meet me on the Empire State Building's observation deck." _

"Why?"

"_I figure since Muirfield likes to go to extremes, so should I. I think a heavy-duty interrogation is in order. One that's….off the records." _

"Okay. How are you going to get two unconscious men onto the deck during the daytime?"

"_Don't worry about that; leave that to Tess and me. We've got it covered."_ Catherine smiled. _"I love you." _

"I love you too." Vincent replied before the line clicked. He shook his head and placed his phone in his pocket before saying, "Come on, Tommy." Vincent picked up his son off of the floor after turning off the TV. "You're going to visit Mommy's family."

"YAY! Gwandpa!"

"That's right, Tommy. Grandpa." Vincent smiled. "Since Mommy has the car, we're going to have to get to Grandpa's a little bit differently."

"Kay!"

Vincent gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek before muttering to himself, "Under the city and through the tunnels to Grandfather's house we go."

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Keiko Fujiwara: Please review! I hope you like it so far! **


	23. Seclusion and Dark Intervention

**I DO NOT OWN BATB!**

Serendipity

Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Seclusion and Dark Intervention

**Beauty and the Beast**

"_I love you too." Vincent replied before the line clicked. He shook his head and placed his phone in his pocket before saying, "Come on, Tommy." Vincent picked up his son off of the floor after turning off the TV. "You're going to visit Mommy's family." _

"_YAY! Gwandpa!" _

"_That's right, Tommy. Grandpa." Vincent smiled. "Since Mommy has the car, we're going to have to get to Grandpa's a little bit differently." _

"_Kay!" _

_Vincent gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek before muttering to himself, "Under the city and through the tunnels to Grandfather's house we go." _

**Beauty and the Beast**

"What took you so long?!" Catherine asked as she stomped over to JT's Hatchback.

"Traffic." JT replied simply. He had parked his Hatchback behind the SUV which was already aligned against the end of the Heliport and ready to be 'crashed' into. JT stepped out of his vehicle and scanned the perimeter. "Where's Tess?"

"Right here, TJ." Tess replied.

"JT." He barked at Catherine's partner.

"Whatever." Tess rolled her eyes. "Listen JAY-TEE, I know you probably love wasting time playing your video games or whatever the hell you do but Cat and I really don't have time for the grass to grow greener."

"I guess I could go back home and leave this problem to you the two of you instead." JT shrugged but when he noticed the desperate looks on both of their faces, he added with a smirk, "I didn't think so. Now, the where did you send the Big Guy?"

"He's dropping Tommy off at my father's before meeting Tess and I at the top of the Empire State Building." Catherine replied.

"Ummmm yeah…Wouldn't it be better to do your little interrogation at nighttime? I mean, I certainly wouldn't want people hearing two guys screaming in the middle of the day. That causes attention. If I were you, I would call the Big Guy; tell him to meet the two of you at a remote location…like…I don't know…the Statue of Liberty? Hell, how about we avoid big buildings altogether?"

"Then what would you have in mind?" Catherine asked.

"Hmmmmmm…." He tapped his chin and his foot simultaneously. "Why not get your father to interrogate them? I'm sure he can get them to talk."

"Well…that's not a bad idea but I think we need to raise the stakes a bit and make them squirm some." Catherine smiled darkly.

"West Virginia has changed you, Cat." JT said with widened eyes. "Okay, well, call V anyways because your Empire State Building theory will be better concealed at nighttime."

"Then what do you suggest we do with the goons in the back of my car?" Catherine asked.

"Tranquilize them?" JT shrugged.

"With what?" Tess retorted.

"This." JT replied as he quickly dug into his car and handed the gun to Catherine. "It's enough to make the Big Guy go sleepy so it should be plenty of juice to knock them out."

"Smart thinking." Catherine smiled. "Tess, why don't you take care of that while I speak with JT about something."

"Alright. I'm game." Tess smirked and took the tranquilizer from Catherine's hand before heading towards the trunk of her best friend's car.

"Why send the bestie away?" JT asked.

"I just want to tell you that if anything ever happens to Vincent and me in the future, I want you to take care of Tommy for us. He adores you and you and I both know it takes a special friend to take care of a special son like Tommy." Catherine replied.

"Don't talk silliness, Cat. You and Vincent will be fine. Alright? Now, I think the best place to freak these two out would be in the tunnels where NO ONE would hear their screams. Tie them up as tight as you can and then allow V to have some fun with them in Beast mode. He seriously needs to let his darker side free every now and then. I'm not worried of him killing them since you'll be down with him." JT smirked.

"What did I miss?" Tess asked as she jogged back to the two friends. "Did JT finally confess his deepest, darkest secret to you, Cat?"

"No." she laughed. "But he did reveal a darker side to his personality."

"What did he say?"

"No need to speak as if I can't hear you." JT cleared his throat. "I simply suggested that V can have a play date with those goonies in the tunnels. That's all."

"Hmmm…You know what, I like that idea even better, Cat. Seclusion and Dark Intervention. I like it." Tess smiled darkly.

"I do to. While I call Vincent and tell him the new plan, keep an eye on those tranquees in case they somehow have immunity to tranquilizer juice. The last thing we need is for them to wake up."

Catherine was about to pull out her phone but she stopped when her best friend said, "Which is why four-eyes should destroy the cars already!" Tess stated. "If we wanna get those rejects in the tunnels BEFORE the next Ice Age, we gotta destroy the evidence, ditch this place and drop TJ back at his Nerd Cave."

"First. It's JT." JT corrected Tess again. "Second, I live in a warehouse thank you very much. Third, where are the SUV's keys?"

"Here." Catherine replied as she handed JT the keys. "What're you going to do with them?"

"Duh…I'm going to put them into the ignition. If you're going to sink a vehicle, isn't better to destroy the keys as well?" JT rolled his eyes.

"Woah! Don't snap like that at my partner!" Tess barked. "We were planning on tossing the keys into the water afterwards anyways. The only reason we kept them was in case you needed them! Now get a move on, Dorkzilla!"

"Seriously? You really want me to do you a favor after chastising me?" JT gave Tess a shocked look. Catherine noticed the annoyed looks exchanged by both her friends and she said, "Guys! Save the snarky comments for later! Okay?! JT, would you PLEASE get rid of the SUV?"

"Fine! Only because YOU asked me to, Cat." JT replied. "Oh and by the way, you two can go ahead and ditch this joint. I've got it covered from here."

"Don't you need a ride back to your place?" Catherine asked.

"No."

"Are you going to take a taxi?"

"Nope. Don't need to." JT replied. He walked over to the SUV, turned on the car and put the gear into drive. He quickly hopped out of the vehicle and said, "Voila! The magical moving car!" Proud of his handiwork, he watched as the car slowly rolled off the heliport and into the river before it submerged into the depths of the water. "Now THAT's how you sink a car!"

"JT, that was amazing! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Yes. I know. You can put me down in history for the Man who Switched the Gear to Drive." JT smirked.

"Wait a minute…You had me promise to pay 15% of your next car payment!"

"I did? I don't seem to recall MAKING you PROMISE to pay15%...If I remember correctly; I said you had to pay SOME kind of payment. You were the one who offered to pay 15%."

"But that was because I thought you were going to destroy your car!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of trickery, my friend. It may be a cruel world for some, but in the end, everyone ends up laughing anyways." JT replied as he hopped into his Hatchback. "Now, I'll see you later! Ta-ta!" With that, he zoomed off, knowing full well Catherine was not going to spare him later.

"I'm going to KILL him!" Catherine yelled.

"Save the death sentence for later, Cat. We've got some dirty interrogating to do!" Tess stated as she pulled her partner back towards the car.

**Beauty and the Beast**

"Daddy, when will you and Mommy be back?" Tommy asked as Vincent knelt down to kiss him goodbye.

"We'll be back to pick you up sometime tonight. Okay?"

Tommy nodded.

"Also, Tommy, I want you to be on your best behavior for Aunt Heather and Grandpa. Whatever they ask you to do, do it."

"Yes, Daddy." Tommy smiled before giving his father a hug.

Vincent grinned as he saw his son run off to find Heather. Just as he was about to head back towards the tunnels, Thomas Chandler placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Need a lift somewhere? I could tell you're in a hurry."

"Well…actually…"

Suddenly, Vincent's phone rang and he said, "Could you excuse me for a moment? It's Catherine."

"Of course." Thomas smiled.

Vincent walked a few feet away before answering his call. "Hello?"

"_Hey Vincent. It's me. Instead of the Empire State Building, can you meet us in the tunnels instead?"_

"Why the change of location?"

"_Seclusion."_

"Right. Now where do you want to meet?"

"_How about near that place where Tess shot you that one time so many years ago."_

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll see you soon?"

"_Yep. Now, I have to go if I don't want to get into a wreck." _

"Okay. Drive safely." Vincent replied before ending the call.

"Is everything alright?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Thanks for asking. As for the lift, I'll be fine. I can get there in time."

"Alright well Tommy will be having the fun of his lifetime over here. Be safe wherever you're going, Vincent."

"Don't worry, I will." Vincent replied before disappearing out of sight.

Thomas widened his eyes at his future son-in-law's sudden disappearance and mumbled, "I have to get used to that…"

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

**Keiko Fujiwara: Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy! Well here's ch. 22. I thought it was a little rushed but I don't know. You tell me. :)**


End file.
